


Starfishing

by flamyshine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angel!Tommy, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heaven Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Tommy’s favorite hobby is to go starfishing. He likes to sit on a quiet cloud with good music in his ears and a fishing rod cast into the Grand Fog. He never catches big stars since he’s more focused on enjoying the relaxing atmosphere until one night… he catches the star of his life.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Tommy’s favorite hobby

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the human and angel characters and this is a work of fiction.  
>  **Warnings** : unscientific details, perverse use of angelic power, and possibly different views on Heaven, angels, and other religious concepts  
>  **Author’s note** : This story has a special meaning to me because it has pretty much the same plot as my very first fanfiction. I started writing fanfics in 2004 when I fell unexplainably sick for a couple of months. Back then, I was in the Queer as Folk fandom and wrote this story with Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor. But it was my first multiple-chaptered story, so the execution could’ve been better and it was written in Korean.  
> Now that ten years have passed, I feel like I’ve had enough practice in English to give it another shot. I’m thrilled that this is happening with Adam and Tommy since Adam happens to be a star in real life :)

  
“Ah, yes!”

Tommy moved his wings faster once he found an empty spot. The fishing place was busy and there weren’t many clouds available. He usually took a cloud somewhere between no.20 and 30; away from the popular Cloud 9 but not too remote that there wouldn’t be much to catch. But it seemed like he couldn’t afford being picky tonight, so he flopped down on Cloud 42. It was okay though. It was great if he could catch a star or two, but it was more about the relaxing atmosphere.

He pulled out a plastic container and an mp3 player from his bag. He had been trying out different mixes of baits these days. Tonight, he was going with hope, love, and moonlight. He had traded a lot of angel points—the reigning currency in Heaven—for a bucket of moonlight; he needed something special. He attached the small bag of bait to the hook and cast the rod into the Grand Fog. Now it was time to wait and listen to some music.

He picked Depeche Mode and put on his earphones. He usually came here with one of his best buddies, but Isaac was working and Terrance had a date with some guy named Johnny. The three of them called themselves ‘TIT’, given the first letters of their first names, much to Terrance’s annoyance. He and Terrance sometimes argued over who was behind the first ‘T’ while Isaac liked to point out that he was the glue of the colorful group. Isaac was straight and married, Terrance was gay and looking for love, and he himself was bi and happy to be single.

Tommy sighed as he thought about how they had first met. He and Isaac had died in a car crash around the same time and had signed up for the mandatory recovery program. Their mentor had been Terrance who had also died in a car accident a few years back. Isaac now worked for the Paradise Express as a train driver, Terrance worked at the God’s Theater as a dancer, and he himself worked as a guardian angel. He shared his talent with humans and looked out for them. He was in charge of several young guitarists at the moment.

“Oh my God!!”

His head snapped to his right as someone cried with joy. Damn, that was a giant star. It was bright and had the perfect shape with five pointy edges. He wondered what bait had been used, but he didn’t want to fly over and ask a stranger. He was too comfortable on his little cloud with good music in his ears. He did feel like casting his rod somewhere else though. So he reeled in the line and picked a mistier spot. He cast the rod and let the line down as far as it would go.

“Hahahaha…”

Laughter erupted from the cloud that had caught the giant star. Nobody was paying attention to how much his rod was bowing. A star had taken the bait.

Tommy threw his earphones and pulled hard on his rod. The day had come. He was finally going to catch a big star. But what kind of a star was this heavy? He pulled and pulled before reeling in the line. He couldn’t wait to see his catch. He gave the rod one last pull and saw whatever he caught fly onto the cloud.

“Oh, shit…”

The curse was going to cost him angel points, but that wasn’t the problem right now. Were his eyes deceiving him or had he just fished a human? He looked around, but nobody seemed to be freaking out. He had no idea how this could be happening, but he knew that he had to check the guy’s pulse. He grabbed the pale wrist and found a weak pulse. A mouth to mouth wouldn’t do him any good since there wasn’t much air around. He had to get the guy back to his place and pour a special potion down his throat.

‘Wait a second…’

Tommy turned the guy’s face to get a better look. He knew this guy. It was Adam Lambert. Out of all the humans down there, he had to fish up Adam Lambert. For a second, he thought about calling the ambulance and getting the guy professional help; he was a star and he was going to be missed. But he was too afraid of the consequences. He didn’t want to get punished by no other than God. Something told him that it wouldn’t end with just losing a few hundred angel points.

As he packed his bag in a hurry, he tried to look at the bright side. At least, he had caught the biggest star of his life. He was even shiny, wearing glitter around his eyes. How pretty. Too bad that he couldn’t get everyone’s attention and brag about his catch.

He rolled Adam over and covered his back and legs with small clouds that were floating around. He used his angelic power to make them stick. When he was done, he rolled him back and slung his bag over his shoulder. He pressed their chests together before picking Adam up. He would pray to God for a safe return home, but he wanted God to stay out of this. He had never been happier to live close to the fishing place. Once he got out of here, there wouldn’t be too many angels around at this time of the night.

Glad that he was right, he rushed back home. Adam was heavy; he was tall and unconscious. His muscles and wings had to work extra hard and sweat was running down his body. He just hoped that his loose angel pants wouldn’t slip down. He didn’t have a third hand to hike them up.

“Home, sweet home!” He announced and flew into his bedroom. He had a guest bedroom, but it didn’t feel right to put Adam in there. He carefully laid Adam on his cloudy bed and checked his pulse again. This time, he went for the neck. The pulse was still there, but he spotted a bruise on the other side of the neck. There were also cuts and scratches on Adam’s jaw. It had to have been a bumpy ride.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll do my best to fix this.” Tommy tucked his guest in under the rainbow and closed the door. He picked up the phone with shaky hands and called Isaac. He was in way over his head.

“Hey, Tommy. You know I’m working.”

“I know, but I did something stupid!”

“Eh, you always do something stupid. Why do you sound so terrified?”

“Because I am! I went starfishing and fished Adam Lambert!”

“Who’s Adam Lambert?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?”

“I don’t know who that is!”

“Remember how I died while I was heading to an audition?”

“Of course, buddy. How could I forget…”

“Well, guess whose audition it was.”

A gasp came from the other side of the line. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You need to call Terrance! He’ll know what to do.”

“But he’s on a date and he actually likes this Johnny!”

“I know, but what other choice do you have? Listen, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay? Bye!”

Tommy looked down at the phone. Isaac was right. So he tried calling Terrance, but he had turned off his cell phone and wasn’t picking up his cloudline. He was screwed.

But then, he got an idea. Adam was incredibly talented, which meant that he probably had a guardian angel. All he had to do was find out who it was and contact them. Hopefully they could take it from there. But if Adam had a guardian angel, why weren’t they already here, pounding on the door? Were they on leave or something?

He fired up his computer and checked the relevant archives. Adam’s guardian angel was listed as Freddie Mercury—no wonder Adam was so talented. But he was on tour on another level of Heaven and there was no contact information. _Now_ he was screwed.

Refusing to have a breakdown, he flew into the kitchen and opened his potion book. He could start fixing his mess by making a potion that could help Adam regain consciousness. He had attended the potion class for a year, so he knew what to do. Of course nobody had taught him what to feed a human, but he had learned how to make potions for new angels who felt as if they still needed a lot of air.

He opened the cupboard full of jars and got down to business. At least, Terrance had taught him one thing well: it was wise to keep the basic ingredients in stock. He put four ounces of stardust in a bowl and added a handful of hope. He wanted to add another handful, but it was probably best to stick to the instructions. Three bundles of energy and two morsels of comfort went in next. He cut his finger while chopping, but there was no time to deal with it. He added a tablespoon of calm and a pinch of urgency before pouring everything into the blender.

When the blender had done its job, he moved the contents into a kettle and poured in some water. Waiting for the kettle to boil, he fished the salve out of a drawer. He tended to his left index finger and sighed. He had noticed at the fishing place that the back of Adam’s leather jacket had been torn because of his fishing rod. He suspected that the hook had done damage to Adam’s back as well, but he didn’t want to take off his clothes while he was unconscious.

What was he going to do if Adam woke up and freaked out? Could he tie him up? But wouldn’t that freak him out even more? But it wasn’t like he could let Adam run out of the house without any wings. If he got Adam a pair of artificial wings, could he just fly downstairs and go back home? Or was there a train that left for the human world every now and then? Why hadn’t the welcoming package or the introduction tour covered any of these issues? And, why couldn’t Terrance enjoy his date with his phone on?

Tommy gave up on getting help when he couldn’t get hold of his neighbor as well. He tried calling Mike’s house and pounding on his door, but nothing. So when the kettle sang, he poured the potion into the nicest mug that he had with a determined look on his face. Terrance always said that God only threw him things that he could handle. So perhaps he could manage this crisis on his own. Maybe this was some sort of a test.

He flew into his bedroom, hoping for the best. He put down the mug and salve on the foggy nightstand and got Adam into a half-sitting position. At least, Adam’s body temperature seemed to be within the normal range; he wasn’t burning up or shivering with cold.

“Please drink this.” He stirred the potion with a teaspoon and blew on it. As a human, he had heard that you could hear things even when you were unconscious. “Again, I’m so sorry. Please wake up so I can apologize to your very nice face.”

He carefully poured the potion into Adam’s mouth. This was all surreal. It was as if he was in a movie. But then, if it was a movie, his good-looking guest would wake up any moment now and fall in love with him. He poured in the rest of the potion, making sure not to add ‘burn’ to Adam’s list of injuries. The salve was up next, but he could only reach the cuts and bruises that were above the neck of Adam’s T-shirt.

‘Damn, I need a shower.’ He didn’t feel comfortable leaving Adam alone, but no guest would like to see their host drenched in sweat. First impressions lasted and Adam might process the situation with more ease if he looked clean and reliable. So he decided to leave a note in case Adam woke up before he got back:

_Dear Mr. Lambert,_

_My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff and I write this in case you wake up while I’m in the shower. First, I’d like you to know that you’re not in any danger and this is where I live. But this isn’t the world that you’re used to and I’ll do my best to explain it later. So please don’t touch anything or try to go outside. It could be very dangerous. And, I assure you that I’m no criminal. I just got involved in this accident with you and I’m trying to figure things out so that you could go back home and I could get on with my life. Hope to meet you soon!_

_\- TJR_

 


	2. Life in Seventh Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam wakes up to a strange room and a thoughtful note. He soon meets the guy behind the note and likes what he sees. But where is he and what happened? Who is this mysterious creature and are those _wings_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Useless_girl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl) for her lovely gift fic that also features an angel!Tommy and his beautiful wings. Thank you once again :D Check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2595569) if you haven't yet!

  
“Mmm…”

Adam stretched and rolled to his side. He wanted to sleep some more, but he was too sore. Why was he sore all over? Had he picked up someone at the party last night? That would explain the sound of the shower running. Had he overworked himself because his one-night stand had been amazing? And, why was his head pounding? How much had he drunk? He was pretty sure that he had left the party alone and had walked towards the cab. He had to have hooked up with the cabbie and this had to be his bed. Was it even a bed though? It felt soft as if he was lying on a fleecy cloud—not that you could actually lie down on a cloud.

He sat up and opened his eyes. It didn’t feel like morning, so he could hurry home in another cab. It was already bad enough that he didn’t remember anything about the cabbie. There was no need to make things more awkward by staying the night. But when his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, he had to hold back a scream. Whatever mindfuck was going on, it did look like he was sitting on a thick cloud with a rainbow over his legs.

It wasn’t just the bed that seemed to be out of this world. All the furniture looked like it was made out of clouds. Even the orange walls and the green floor looked different and alive somehow. What types of material were these? How were the colors so vivid? He had never seen anything like this before. Did this cabbie also work as an experimental interior designer? If so, could he hire him to decorate his new place? Maybe he could ask him to do a set for his music video as well.

There was a note for him on one of the nightstands, so he picked it up and read it. The cabbie had a cute handwriting and knew his name. Could he be a fan? It was weird to read the cabbie introduce himself and tell him that he wasn’t in any danger. Of course not. Why would he? The cabbie went on explaining how this was a world that he wasn’t used to and how dangerous it could be if he went outside. He then spoke of an accident and something told him that he wasn’t talking about a regular car accident.

He put down the note and thought about how stupid he was. He only realized now that he was fully clothed; he hadn’t slept with this Tommy Joe. Either he was still under the heavy influence of alcohol or he had hurt his head in the accident. But why wasn’t he in a hospital then? And, what exactly did the guy mean when he said that he had gotten involved in the accident? Was he a witness or had he caused the accident? Had he brought him back to his place instead of taking him to the ER because he had issues with the law? Was that why he had stressed that he wasn’t a criminal? Was that a lie? Then why hadn’t he just called 911 and disappeared?

The shower had stopped running. He had to make a decision. Was he going to trust this guy and stay? Or was this his chance to bolt out of here and find his way home? He hadn’t been tied up and the bedroom door was open, so he didn’t feel threatened. The room didn’t look like it belonged to a dangerous criminal either. There were a few posters on the wall that he didn’t recognize and pictures of what he assumed to be family and friends on the dresser. But he didn’t know who had brought him to this unusual place and he was feeling anxious.

“Oh, hi! You’re awake!” Tommy slowly turned the light dial all the way to ‘MAX’.

Adam turned his head towards the en suite bathroom and gaped. If this was Tommy, the cabbie, he was going to be a loyal customer of that cab company for a very long time. The guy was a petite blond with one side of his hair hanging over his right eye. He had deep brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, and such kissable lips. He was half-naked and a little wet as if he had rushed out of the shower. Black, loose cherub shorts were hanging low on his hips and the light brown happy trail made him _really_ happy.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Tommy took a careful step towards the bed.

“Great. I must be in Heaven.” Adam blinked dreamily.

“Oh, you can tell? You’re in Seventh Heaven.”

“Yeah, I clearly am…”

“Awesome! This is going much better than I thought.” Tommy heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed his wing muscles. He kept his wings folded though. It was one thing to catch a glimpse of angel wings and quite another to see them spread.

“Wow, those look great on you.” Adam couldn’t tear his eyes off the wings that were poking out from behind Tommy’s shoulders. “I think it’s wise to try on your costume early in case you need time to fix it.” He winked with a smile.

“Thanks… But what costume are you talking about?” Tommy bit his lower lip. He knew that things had been going too well.

“Isn’t that what you’re wearing for Halloween? You’re going as an angel, right?”

“I _am_ an angel.”

“Haha, that’s the spirit. It’s good to get into character.” Adam’s smile got wider. “I’m going as a werewolf this year. My fans are going to love it!”

“Good for you... But um, we need to talk.” Tommy’s shoulders slumped along with his wings.

“Oh, yes. Sorry. Where am I exactly?”

“Like I told you, you’re in Heaven. This is where angels live.” Tommy waited for Adam to freak out, but all he did was look at him with those pretty blue eyes. Adam had probably hit his head on his way up. He would have to call in a doctor in the morning. “Would you like something to drink? It might help you feel better.”

“Yes, please. Do you have any tea?”

“Yeah, I do. Are you hungry too?”

“Not really.”

“All right. Can you promise me you’ll stay put?”

Adam chuckled. “If I’m really in Heaven, where could I possibly go? Just tell me I’m not dead.”

“You’re not dead.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Your heart’s still beating, right?”

Adam put a hand over his heart. “Yeah, it is. But I feel like it’s beating more slowly.”

“That’s because I gave you a potion to help you breathe in thin air. It’s a good sign. It means your body has adjusted to the new environment.”

“Well, that sounds reassuring. Thank you.”

Tommy brushed off Adam’s words of gratitude; Adam was in this mess because of him. “You also don’t look or smell like death. Trust me, it’s not easy to miss the signs.” He left out the part where humans convulsed in sheer agony before they died. There was no need to put more fear in Adam’s mind.

“Great! Then I’ll stay put and listen to what you have to say.” Adam was damn proud of his calm self. “Can I use your bathroom though?”

“Sure. You can also take a shower if you want.”

“You think I’ll have to stay the night?”

Tommy nodded. “I left some voice messages, but we might not get any help until morning. So please feel free to use whatever’s in the bathroom. Things may look different, but they work pretty much the same.”

“Thanks.” Adam got up from the bed. “Can I borrow a change of clothes too? Something I can sleep in?”

“Oh…” Tommy scratched the back of his neck. “I only have angel pants.”

“Ah, they’re called angel pants, not cherub shorts!” Adam found himself fascinated with how things worked around here.

“I have some really loose ones that might fit you. I’ve been keeping them in case I got fat again.”

“Haha, you’re lending me your fatty pants.” Adam giggled.

“Yeah, and some socks in case your feet get cold.” Tommy pulled out a pair of rainbow socks from the dresser. “They’re free size.”

“Thanks.” Adam marveled at the feel of the rainbow while Tommy looked for the right pants. “I guess this is a real rainbow?”

“Yeah, it’s a condensed rainbow.”

“A condensed rainbow! Like condensed milk! I think I’m in love with your place.”

“Thanks. And, here you go.” Tommy handed Adam a pair of gray angel pants and pointed at the salve on the nightstand. “Once you’ve cleaned up, you should use the salve. I put some on your face and neck, but I think you’ll have more cuts and bruises under your clothes.”

“Okay. But why do I have cuts and bruises in the first place? Because of the accident?”

Tommy hung his head. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

Adam could tell that Tommy was beating himself up over the accident. So Tommy hadn’t just gotten involved in the accident; he was the one who had caused it. He would find out soon enough what had led to all this and there was no need to make Tommy feel guiltier. So he gave him a small smile and walked into the bathroom. 

“Holy mother of Glitter…” Adam closed the bathroom door and beamed. Sunflowers had replaced the faucet and the showerhead. The one in the bathtub was obviously bigger and had a longer, thicker stem. The tub was huge, probably to accommodate angels’ wings. As he had expected, the tub, sink, toilet, and the medicine cabinet were all white and cloudy. It was awesome. He wasn’t going to slip and hit his head on a hard surface; it was one of his biggest fears in life.

He put down Tommy’s pants and socks on the cloud that was floating near the door. He stripped and added his own clothes to the pile. He would’ve been heartbroken over the tear in the back of his leather jacket if he hadn’t been so excited about this place. He found himself humming a merry tune as he stood in front of the toilet. Maybe this accident hadn’t been such a bad thing. He couldn’t think of a more inspiring environment and God knew that he was having trouble with his third album.

“What on earth…” He stared as he kept peeing blue. He assumed that it was the effect of the potion that Tommy had mentioned, but it didn’t stop him from cracking up. His laugh only got louder when the toilet turned blue. Thankfully, it returned to its white self when he flushed it. “Amazing!”

Next up was the sink. He turned on the leaves on each side of the sunflower to adjust the water temperature. He pushed the nose of a Greek goddess to get liquid soap out of her mouth. The sink turned grayer and grayer as he washed his hands. He chuckled, thinking about how funny it would be if the sink got too heavy and it rained on his feet. But the sink soon went back to white just like the toilet. How efficient.

He took off his makeup and washed his face before jumping into the tub. All the liquid and gel dispensers were Greek divine figures which made him feel like he was taking a shower in Zeus’ castle. He really was in Heaven; the cloud was warm and soft under his feet, he was using high-quality shower gel, and his singing echoed off the walls perfectly. He washed his hair as well, wondering about the ‘DRY’ button next to the sunflower. He had so many questions for Tommy.

 

_Knock-knock._

“Can I come in?” Tommy asked in front of the bedroom, holding a tray.

“Sure. Please come in.”

Tommy pushed the door open with his shoulder, only to find Adam standing naked in front of the mirror. “Oh, sorry! I thought you said I could come in.” He looked away and set the tray down on one of the nightstands.

“I did. I could use your help with the bruises on the back. Would that be okay?”

Tommy swallowed hard as he did his best to keep his eyes above Adam’s waist. Adam was trying to check his own ass in the mirror, but it seemed like his neck was too stiff.

“Tommy? Can I call you Tommy?” Adam didn’t miss the blush on the angel’s cheeks.

“Uh, yeah, Tommy’s fine. And, of course I can help you.” Tommy took the salve from Adam’s hand and got down on his knees when Adam turned around and faced the mirror.

“How does it look?” Adam flexed his ass muscles to test them out.

“Fantastic. I mean… the bruises aren’t too bad. You’re going to look fantastic once they heal.” Tommy cringed. Maybe he could add a bit of oblivion to Adam’s next potion.

Adam grinned. The pretty angel thought that his ass looked fantastic. It also _felt_ fantastic to have Tommy’s fingers on his ass. When those fingers moved to his thighs, he turned his body a little to steal glances of the angel through the mirror. It took his breath away to see Tommy’s folded wings shivering slightly. “So those are real wings then?”

“Yeah.” Tommy stood up to reach Adam’s back. He was relieved to see that the hook of his fishing rod hadn’t done much damage. He was also glad that Adam wanted to talk; the silence had been overwhelming since his little slip-up.

Adam shifted his weight from foot to foot and asked in his most hopeful voice, “Would it be rude if I asked you to spread your wings? I’m a huge fan of wings, but I’ve never seen real ones before.”

Tommy spread his wings. It was no big deal. And, it was much better to see Adam curious than doubt the existence of his wings in an attempt to hold onto his sanity. So he went one step further and wrapped his wings around Adam. Hopefully it would both satisfy his curiosity and bring him a sense of comfort. As far as he was concerned, nothing beat a wing hug.

“Whoa…” Adam was mesmerized. Tommy’s wings were all over his bare skin. The sight in the mirror also made his jaw drop. The wings were densely populated with shiny, white feathers that seemed to slightly differ in size and shape. They looked soft, sleek, and strong, probably supported by a solid set of bones. He had once had a parrot to satisfy his wing kink, but it had always demanded him to sing whenever he stroked its wings. Looking back though, it was perhaps the best vocal teacher that he had ever had.

“I’ll have to blow you.” Tommy folded his wings and went down on his knees again.

Adam was now certain that he was brain-damaged. “Excuse me…?”

Tommy wondered why Adam sounded so startled until he figured out his mistake. “Blow _on_ you! I’ll have to blow on you so the salve won’t mess up the pants.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Adam didn’t know what else to say. Had that been an honest mistake or a Freudian slip?

Tommy swallowed his heart and started to blow on the bruises on Adam’s ass. Maybe God already knew what was going on and this was his punishment. Maybe the image of Adam’s fine ass was going to stick in his mind for ages. Maybe this was the real punishment for his trip to Hell with Isaac. He had known that he had gotten off too easily; teaching a guitar class for bratty, little angels had only been the beginning.

“Thank you,” Adam croaked. Tommy’s breath on his skin was far too tantalizing.

“You’re welcome.”

Adam waited for Tommy to stand up before putting on the borrowed pants and socks. They were both comfortable and fit him well.

“Do you mind if we talk in the living room, Mr. Lambert? There’s more space out there.” Tommy felt like a change of scenery would clear his mind. The bedroom was too intimate.

“Not at all. And, please call me Adam. I’m ready to listen whenever you’re ready to talk.”

So when they settled down on the semicircular couch, Tommy started to talk.

 

“Wow, that’s an impressive story. You fished me all the way up here with a regular fishing rod. But how did you know I was fond of hope, love, and moonlight?” Adam laughed.

“I’m glad you’re taking this so well.” Tommy took a sip of tea.

“Well, I think everything happens for a reason and things could’ve been much worse. I could’ve been in Hell with an evil soul. But instead, I’m in Heaven with a beautiful angel who serves the best tea! Can I ask what kind of tea this is?” 

“I think it’s made from a plant that grows in Second Heaven. It was a gift from an ex.” Tommy tried not to get excited about how Adam had called him beautiful. He was just being nice.

“An ex-husband?” Adam hoped that he wasn’t being nosy.

“Nah, an ex-girlfriend.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry things didn’t work out.” Adam didn’t feel sorry at all. The vast array of cosmetics in the medicine cabinet had told him that Tommy wasn’t straight. He wondered if he could thank Tommy for taking such good care of him. He didn’t have any money on him, so he would have to find some other way. Tommy might turn him down gently, but he would have to insist. 

“Do you mind if I ask a few questions about this place?” He decided to ease into it and get some answers for himself.

“Go ahead.”

“There was a ‘DRY’ button next to the sunflower. How does it work? I used it to dry my hair, but it wasn’t wind that came out. It was light and it worked fast.”

“Yeah, that’s compressed sunlight. The sunflower saves up the light during the day. You can also use it for your body.”

“Do I have to worry about UV rays?”

“Haha, no. Apparently God’s got it covered.”

Adam smiled. Tommy had an adorable laugh. It was nice to see him less tense and worried. “I noticed that your furniture looks like clouds. Are they all clouds?”

“No, some of them are fogs and mists. This one’s a mist.” Tommy tapped the couch. “They have different feels.”

Adam chose to misinterpret Tommy’s gesture and moved right next to him. “What about the walls and floors? I love the vivid colors.”

“Thanks.” Tommy hoped that his wings would stay still. He didn’t want to look like a dog wagging its tail. “Stars have many different sizes and purposes around here. This house is a housing star and it’s naturally orange. I pulled out a green thread from a rainbow and used my powers to get green floors.”

“Wow! I would’ve never guessed that this was a star! And, that’s how you dye things? And, you have powers? Incredible!” Adam wished that he could call up everyone he knew and tell them about this. “Are all the stars alive? Is this one alive?”

“Yeah, think of them as plants.”

“Can I touch it? Or do you think it’ll be offended and emit some kind of a toxin?”

“Haha, don’t worry. You’ll be fine.”

Adam grinned. There was that cute laugh again. He turned a little and put his hand on the wall behind the couch. It was a bit prickly but quite warm to the touch. “So this is how it’s warm and cozy in the house.”

“Yeah, it warms and cools the house on its own.” 

“Amazing! I love how the floors are heated too.” Adam rubbed his rainbowed foot on the floor. He had never imagined Heaven like this. “What about the doors? Are they part of this star too?”

“Nah, they’re made out of star crust. They’re soundproof.”

“Really? How useful!” Adam beamed and put his hand on Tommy’s arm. “Thank you so much for being patient with my questions.”

“No problem.” Tommy kept his wings in check. “But can you excuse me for a minute? Nature calls.”

“Sure. But I can’t promise there will be any tea left when you come back.” 

Tommy laughed. It was good to know that he had chosen the right tea. He flew into the bathroom instead of walking to give Adam a chance to look at his spread wings. He was flattered by his attention. 

Once he took care of his little business, he stood in front of the sink. He washed his hands and took his time fixing his hair. He also put on some lip gloss and practiced his smiles. Would it be weird to suddenly show up with some eyeliner and mascara on?

He flapped his wings as he thought about how Adam had called him beautiful. It wasn’t the first time that he had gotten such a compliment, but it felt different coming from a star. Was this what people called being ‘star-struck’?

When Tommy came back with just a hint of mascara on, Adam was fast asleep with one of his feathers in his hand.

‘Aww…’ Had he been in there for so long? Perhaps Adam was still exhausted.

He carefully took the feather out of Adam’s hand and scooped him up. It was as if time had been rolled back; he had flown into his bedroom with an unconscious Adam a few hours ago. But he felt much calmer and even a little excited this time. Even though he hadn’t handled the accident in an ideal way, he could always try to make it up to Adam by making his stay as pleasant as possible.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered as he tucked Adam in under the rainbow covers. The rainbow would guarantee him colorful dreams.

He hesitated before pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. It was an innocent kiss, wishing him good night. He couldn’t possibly get punished for this.

He made sure that the bed was warm and walked out of the room. He could hardly believe his day. He had gone to the fishing place to relax, but he had managed to achieve the exact opposite. Looking back at his time in Heaven, though, perhaps he could use a thrill. He had ventured into Hell last month because he had been bored to hell. Hiding a human in his house and letting him in on the secrets of Heaven was badassery at its best. The only thing that might be better was sending the said human home without showing up on God’s radar. Could he pull it off? Only time would tell. 

 

_Try to be a rainbow in someone's cloud. - Maya Angelou_

 


	3. The doctor’s orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam enjoys more excitements in Heaven and bonds with his host. But he also gets a shock when the greatest doctor of all times gives him an unexpected diagnosis. Could the doctor possibly be right? Could Tommy help him with his newfound condition?

  
“Take it off~ and try me on~” Tommy was busy singing while making two potions at the same time. One was for Adam and one was for himself. He had never been a decent cook, but he quite enjoyed making potions. That’s why his potions were mostly homemade while his food was usually ordered in. He planned to order in today’s breakfast too once he asked Adam what he wanted and made him drink his potion. “Just come on~ I want your naked love~”

“Good morning, Tommy.”

Tommy yelped. When had Adam come out of his room?

“Was that my song? I think I heard ‘Naked love’.” Adam chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, you heard it right.” Tommy turned pink. “If your ears are bleeding, I can throw something in your potion that might stop it.”

“Ahaha, my ears are fine, but thanks for the sense of humor.” Adam was glad that Tommy seemed to be more comfortable around him. “You forgot to mention last night that you were a fan. Such an important piece of information!”

Tommy laughed. “I guess it slipped my mind. I had a million thoughts running in my head.”

“I’m sure you did. And, I’m so glad you’re a fan.” Adam beamed and sat down on a thick cloud next to the kitchen island. The cloud floated higher to adjust to the length of his legs. “Things are seriously amazing here. I can’t even remember how many times I’ve said ‘amazing’ since I got here.”

Tommy laughed again. He turned off the hot cloud and poured Adam’s potion into a mug. “Here you go. I hope I put in enough energy to keep you awake.”

“Haha, sorry I fell asleep on you. That reminds me, have you seen the feather I was holding last night? I’d like to take it home as a souvenir if that’s okay with you.”

“Ah, I cleaned up the living room this morning, but I can give you a fresh one.” Tommy flapped his wings and shed a couple of feathers that were past their prime.

Adam jumped down from the cloud and picked them up. “Oh my god, they’re still warm. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. Do you want an empty jar for those?”

“Yes, please!” Adam put his feathers in the jar and gave it a big kiss, “Mwah!”

Tommy apparently couldn’t stop laughing today. Adam was too adorable. “What do you plan to do with them? It’s not like they’re the best ones out of the bunch.”

Adam took a good look at the feathers. They had lost their shine and had turned a little beige. “I still find them beautiful. They played their part and now they’ve retired.”

Tommy looked up from pouring his own potion. That was a wonderful way of thinking.

“Hmm, I could stick them into my hat or use them as quills.”

“You still use a pen?”

“Well, my fingers are usually attached to my iPhone, but I do write lyrics on paper. I carry around a notebook and scribble things down.”

“I can get you a pen and a notebook if you want.” Tommy sat across Adam with his potion.

“Thanks. But are we talking about an actual pen and a notebook? Or do I get to write on a frosty notebook with a fiery pen?”

“Haha, that sounds like a great idea. You should work in Fifth Heaven.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. How many levels of Heaven do you have and what are the differences?”

“There are seven levels in total. The first four have natural-born angels that deal with the five elements of Earth, animals, plants, and humans respectively. The fifth has human-born angels with great powers. They help out other angels and look after the sixth and seventh Heavens. The sixth Heaven has animals. Great safaris there. And, the seventh has plain human-born angels like me with limited powers.”

“Limited powers? You can fly, make potions, and dye things with a thread pulled out of a rainbow!”

“Yeah, but other angels can do so much more.” Tommy took a sip of potion, prompting Adam to do the same.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to hear about that ‘so much more’.”

“Haha, my mentor’s coming over in an hour. He could probably give you better answers. He’s used to curious souls like you.”

“Wow, you have a mentor? That’s great! How’s he going to get here? By foot or by _wing_?” Adam giggled.

“He actually likes to ride on his unicorn, Corny.”

“The unicorn’s name is Corny…”

“Yeah.” Tommy sighed. “Terrance thinks it’s hilarious and unique.”

“Haha, I can’t wait to meet him.”

Tommy gave Adam a faint smile. He could only hope that Terrance would want to meet Adam too. He had no idea how his mentor would react. Isaac had only told him via text that he would be coming over with him.

“Hey, is it okay if I look out the window? I finished my potion.” Adam grinned and held the mug upside down over his head.

“Sure. As long as you stay inside, we should be okay.” Tommy drank up his potion and led Adam to a small window next to the hot cloud.

Adam glued himself to the window and looked outside. Thick, flat clouds seemed to serve as ground, linked to one another by rainbow bridges. Clouds with a high level of pedestrian traffic were linked with double or triple rainbows with a larger width. Angels were walking or flying around in angel pants of various colors and patterns. Most of the female ones were topless as well and some of the angels had used body paint to decorate their bodies. He also spotted wings dyed with vivid colors and wasn’t this the most colorful scenery that he had ever seen? He wished that he was a painter so he could capture this breathtaking moment.

“Whoa… Do you also wear body paint?” Adam glanced at Tommy.

“Sometimes.”

“What colors? Gold…?”

“Haha, yeah, I have gold too. I think red and gold is a good combination on me.”

“I wholeheartedly agree…” Adam pictured Tommy’s creamy skin wrapped in rosy red and glittery gold. He had to see it with his own eyes. “Aren’t you leaving for work today?”

Tommy chuckled. “It’s Saturday and I work at home.”

“Oh! Can I ask what you do for a living?”

“I’m a guardian angel. I look after some delinquents who like to fiddle with guitars.”

“Oh my god, that’s all sorts of amazing. Does that mean you play the guitar?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome! Do all humans have guardian angels?”

“Many of them do. And, if you’re asking if you have one too, the answer is yes. I even know who it is.” Tommy grinned. Adam was going to love this.

“Is it a friend of yours?”

“No. But you know him too by reputation. He’s a famous musician.”

Adam stopped breathing. All kinds of names flew around in his head. What kind of music was Tommy talking about? Was this angel a singer or a composer? And, was he really that famous? Otherwise how could Tommy have easily assumed that he knew of him?

“It’s Freddie Mercury! From Queen!” Tommy showed pity on Adam’s tortured soul.

“What…?” Adam wondered just how much shock and joy a human mind could take in twenty-four hours.

“I checked the archives and Freddie was listed as your guardian angel. But there was no contact information and he’s on tour in Sixth Heaven until Monday. I hope you’ll be downstairs by then, but if not, I’m sure he’ll find a way to send you home.”

Adam decided right then and there to stick around until Tuesday. It was only four more days. “But didn’t you say animals lived in the sixth?”

“Yeah. Who knows what kinds of animals he’s singing to.” Tommy chuckled, expecting Adam to join him. But Adam turned around with a gasp and slid down the wall.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy knelt between Adam’s spread legs. Things took a turn for the worse when tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“Boohoohoo…”

“Adam! Please talk to me. Is it something I said?” It was Tommy’s turn to panic. He was a terrible host that had made his guest cry.

“I… I don’t have my memorabilia…”

“What…?”

“I have nothing for him to sign!” Adam burst into a fresh round of tears. He couldn’t believe the utter cruelty of life.

Tommy let Adam bury his face in his shoulder and wrapped his arms and wings around him. Adam was a bigger fanboy of Freddie’s than he had thought. Luckily for him, he had a solution. He ran his hand up and down Adam’s back and spoke gently, “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll get you one of his posters. A new one you’ve never seen before.”

“A new one…?” Adam held onto Tommy’s waist.

“Yeah, there’s a music store nearby. We can also order online if you want.” Tommy chose not to mention all the new music that Freddie Mercury had been putting out. Music came out in rainbow CDs and wouldn’t be playable in the human world.

“Okay.” Adam sniffed and rested his cheek on Tommy’s shoulder. As embarrassing as it was, he didn’t want to move. He was cozy in the cocoon of wings and Tommy’s caresses were almost lulling him to sleep. Was this one of his powers?

“You know what the best thing is around here?” Tommy figured that they could use a change of topic. “There’s not much traffic. I couldn’t stand the traffic in L.A.”

“You lived in L.A? _I_ live in L.A!” Adam lifted his face.

“Nah, I lived in Burbank but I often drove to L.A. It was a complete nightmare.” Tommy pulled back from the hug. Their faces were too close.

“Ah, I’d say our paths may have crossed before, but I doubt I would’ve forgotten such a beautiful face.” Adam beamed.

“Haha, I was fat when I was human. You wouldn’t have looked at me twice.”

“I was a heavy kid too. I felt terrible in high school when other kids made fun of me. There wasn’t much talk about positive body images back then.”

“Yeah, it looks like things are getting better though. I watch over a high-school girl who struggles with her weight. She doesn’t like to look in the mirror, but she has friends who tell her that she’s allowed to love her body.”

“Good for her! But I think I know how she feels. I’m terrified I’ll get fat again. It’ll look like sloppy image management. So when I feel like I’ve gained a few pounds, I stay away from the full-length mirror.”

“Ah, the agony of being a star.” Tommy patted Adam on the arm. “You know what bothers me though? People saying that fat people should lose weight for their own health. Let’s face it. We all know that fat people don’t get mocked just because they seem like they’re not looking out for their health.”

“That’s true. And, it’s none of their business anyway.”

“Exactly. I get that certain body types might not look attractive to certain people, but everyone has a right to be comfortable in their own skin.”

“Well said.” Adam smiled. Tommy wasn’t just a pretty face. “So I guess angels are less reluctant to show their bodies? You guys fly around in nothing but angel pants.”

“Yeah, you get used to it. And, you lose a lot of angel points if you insult someone’s body. It’s a serious offense.”

“You have angel points? Aww, that’s so cute!”

“There’s nothing cute about how many points I’ll lose if God finds out about you.” Tommy shuddered. “And, I don’t think the punishment’s going to stop there.”

“It was an accident, Tommy. It wasn’t your fault.” Adam held Tommy’s hand with both of his.

“I don’t know. I replayed those few minutes in my head over and over again, wondering if I cast the rod in a restricted area. I mean, I was fishing outside my comfort zone. I’ve never gone over no.40 before. Maybe I missed a warning sign or only professionals are supposed to fish there.”

“Hey, even if it was your fault, I’m okay with it. Shouldn’t that make things better? The victim has no intention to have the perpetrator punished.”

“But what about what happened _after_ the accident? That’s totally my fault. I don’t know why I didn’t call an ambulance. I say I was scared of God, but maybe I also wanted to be in trouble. Maybe I wanted something dangerous and exciting in my life. I’m sorry.”

Adam was impressed by Tommy’s honesty. It took courage to admit what kinds of dark thoughts might’ve slipped into your mind. “Don’t worry, Tommy. I’m still okay with it. As long as there’s a way back home, I’m good.”

“I know I should call God even now and confess my sins, but I’m a fucking coward. Oh, shit…”

“What is it?” Adam tightened his grip.

“I just lost points for cursing. Twice, urgh.”

Tommy rolled his eyes as Adam’s laughter filled the kitchen. It was a soothing sound, but Adam didn’t need to know that.

 

_Tweet-tweet._

“Ready?” Tommy asked as he grabbed the doorknob.

“Yes.” Adam fixed his hair as he thought about how cute Tommy’s doorbell was. He wanted to leave a good impression on Tommy’s friends.

“Tommy! Are you okay?” Isaac flew inside and pulled his friend into a hug.

“Yeah. Where’s Terrance? Feeding Corny?”

“Yeah, he’ll come up soon. He gave me a ride and we got here as fast as we could.”

“Thanks.” Tommy left the door open for Terrance and stepped aside. “Isaac, this is Adam. Adam, Isaac.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you.” Adam shook Isaac’s hand and admired the sky-blue color of his wings.

“Nice to meet you too,” Isaac greeted him cheerfully.

“He thinks it’ll look like he’s flying without any wings,” Tommy explained the decision behind the dye job.

“Hahaha, what a cool idea.”

“Thanks! I think you just earned a new fan.” Isaac winked.

Adam was about to thank him back when a pair of silver wings caught his attention.

“Hello, Mr. Lambert. My name is Terrance Spencer and I’m responsible for Tommy Joe.” Terrance offered his hand.

“Hi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Adam shook the strong hand, hoping that Terrance would warm up to him and let him meet his unicorn.

“Does anything still hurt? I assume Tommy’s made you potions.” Terrance led the group into the living room.

“Yes, I had two cups, last night and this morning. I feel a little flushed, but nothing hurts anymore. Thank you for asking.”

“He may have hit his head on his way up,” Tommy added as he sat next to Adam on the couch.

“You may feel flushed because you’re not used to the warm conditions here.” Terrance sat on the other side of Adam. “We’ll fetch you a doctor, but can I please ask you a few questions first?”

“Go ahead.”

“What’s the last thing you remember before waking up here?”

“Walking to a cab.”

“Were you holding anything?”

“Uh, just my phone and my wallet.”

“Did anything unusual happen before you blacked out? Did you hear anything strange or sense any danger?”

“I don’t think so. I don’t even remember getting hooked in the back. But there must’ve been enough air for a few hundred feet, so why did I pass out right away?”

“You were probably pulled up too quickly.”

Adam might’ve failed to sense any danger, but he managed to sense Tommy’s guilt. So he put his hand on top of Tommy’s that was resting in the small space between them. He could feel the eyes of the other angels on his hand, but comforting Tommy was his priority. He felt protective of Tommy even though nobody here was accusing him.

“Well, let’s get you that doctor then.” Terrance chose to ignore the matter for now. He needed more data to form a proper opinion.

 

A few minutes later, Adam was left on the couch with a teapot full of tea and a plate of tremendously tasty biscuits. The angels were huddled around the kitchen island to discuss in private, but he could still hear everything.

“So do you know any doctors who’d keep their mouths shut?” Isaac asked Terrance.

“Haha, we sound like the Mob,” Tommy chirped. He felt much better now that he had two helpers by his side.

“I’ve thought about it and I think we should call in the best doctor of all times. The father of human medicine!” Terrance flapped his wings in excitement.

“Hippocrates…?” Isaac guessed.

“Yes! I bet he hasn’t seen a human in ages! He won’t be able to resist getting his hands on Mr. Lambert.”

“Okay, that sounds way too dirty for anyone’s good.” Tommy snickered.

“You know what I mean.” Terrance bumped wings with Tommy. “He’ll keep quiet if he wants to examine a human.”

“Let’s see if he’s around then.” Isaac pulled out his tablet PC from his bag and turned it on. “Does he have a first name? Or is it just Hippocrates?”

“I think you can just type in ‘Hippocrates, the great doctor’ or something,” Terrance suggested.

Isaac checked the archives and looked up with a bright face. “We’re in luck! He’s practicing as a wing surgeon in our Heaven.”

“Good! I’ll make the call. Let’s hope he’s available.” Terrance fished his phone out of his pocket.

“Do you think he speaks English?” Tommy asked.

“I hope he does. He’s been dead for a while. If not, we can buy those Greek pills.”

“Cool. That way, I could insult you two in fancy Greek.” Isaac cackled.

“Let’s see. H-I-P-P…” Terrance started to press the letters on his keypad.

“Don’t call a hippopotamus.” Tommy giggled.

“Or a hippogriff.” Isaac giggled along.

“Wow, I’m impressed you know what a hippogriff is.” Tommy put on a serious face.

“Hey, I was sitting right next to you in hybrid animal class.”

“You did. But you were busy trying to get into Sophie’s pink pants.”

“Okay, I don’t deny that. She looks like a goddess in pink! But you were busy flirting too with that big guy who always sat behind you!”

Both of them turned their heads as Adam was overcome by a violent fit of coughing. Tommy flew over and rubbed his back while Isaac fetched him a glass of water. Terrance was still on the phone, wondering if he should warn the doctor that the patient might not make it to his appointment.

“Easy.” Tommy helped Adam get some water down his throat. He winced when he saw that Adam was teary. His guest had gotten tears in his eyes twice in a day and it wasn’t even noon yet.

Adam clutched Tommy’s hand as he tried to get his breathing under control. He had swallowed a biscuit the wrong way. But was it a coincidence that Tommy had flirted with a big guy? Or did Tommy prefer big guys in general? And, how big had this lucky guy been? Bigger than him? So did Tommy like his guys as big as possible? Or did he have a specific size in mind?

“Better now?”

Adam looked into Tommy’s eyes clouded with worry and sympathy. “Yeah, much better. Thank you.”

The small smile that he got in return made him feel even better.

 

It only took Hippocrates a few hours to knock on Tommy’s door. By the time he had arrived, Adam had bonded with Terrance over theater and had met the unicorn in the basement that also served as a stable. Corny had given him a funny look but had let him brush his glossy coat along with his sparkly mane and tail. He had also enjoyed lunch, thanks to Isaac who had ordered in the best kebab ever. Food and drinks had been beamed onto the delivery cloud, making his jaw hit the floor.

His jaw suffered once more when the great doctor walked in. He had a long, gray beard that reminded him of Gandalf the Grey. He had matching gray wings and black tattoos all over his body that looked like Greek. Could it possibly be the Hippocratic Oath? That Greek language pill that Terrance had mentioned, did it also work for humans?

“Good afternoon, dear child.” Hippocrates motioned for Adam to sit on the couch and put his hand on top of Adam’s head.

“Hello, sir. Thank you for coming.” Adam smiled. He almost felt guilty for not presenting a medical mystery to this Doctor of all doctors. He was no doctor himself, but he was probably healthy enough.

Hippocrates examined his patient with a stethoscope, a thermometer, and a medical penlight. Terrance stood next to him and assisted as a nurse. The doctor hadn’t traveled with his own nurse to make sure that he could keep his end of the bargain.

“Any internal bleeding?” Terrance asked. He found it ominous that the stethoscope had made another appearance on top of Adam’s heart.

“No.” The doctor let out a sigh.

“He mentioned earlier that he felt a little flushed.” At Tommy’s words, all the angels checked Adam’s complexion. It was indeed a little pink.

“Yes, that is part of the problem. If you don’t mind, I would like to talk to the patient and his guardian alone.”

“Of course, doctor.” Terrance took Isaac and went into the guest room.

“Is he okay?” Tommy didn’t like how the doctor had a grave look on his face.

“I’m afraid no medicine can help him with his condition. He is very troubled, body and mind.”

Tommy went pale. “What do you mean, doctor?”

“I mean it is out of my hands. He needs to be cared for at all times, for the rest of his life!”

“Is it fatal?” Tommy dreaded the answer.

“It depends on the care he gets. It is both a blessing and a curse. It is already rooted deep in his heart, making it impossible to take it out. Alas, it is more powerful than any virus or disease ever known to mankind!”

In the middle of all this, Adam found himself captivated by the doctor’s monologue. He could’ve had a career in theater if things hadn’t worked out for him in medicine. But what on earth was he talking about?

“It’s up to you. The cure is in your hands.” The doctor grabbed Tommy’s hands. “Remember to tend to both his body and mind.”

Tommy nodded. He figured that the doctor wanted him to be a great host. But what exactly was Adam suffering from? “Can I ask what his condition is?”

“I will have to ask for the patient’s consent. It is my moral duty to ask him first.”

“Of course, doctor.” Tommy put some space between them while Adam lent his ear to the doctor.

“You are in love, my child.”

“Excuse me?” Adam laughed. He was single and as far as he knew, he wasn’t in love with anyone.

“Love is no laughing matter, especially when you love someone who doesn’t belong to your world.”

Adam’s eyes landed on Tommy. No way. He liked the pretty angel and they seemed to have similar approaches to life, but he didn’t think that it was love.

“It has only just begun, so you may not feel it yet. But I tell you now that it is no use trying to ignore it. The human mind is a thing of beauty. Live and adapt. Love him even more until there is no more love to give.”

Adam stared at Tommy. This was unexpected.

“So should I tell him or not?”

Adam shook his head. Tommy already had enough things to worry about. Tommy gave him a hurt look, but he soon seemed to remember that they had only met last night.

Adam couldn’t get the doctor’s words out of his head even after he was long gone. Isaac was telling him all about the railcloud system, but it was difficult to concentrate. His eyes kept following Tommy around while he and Terrance discussed a way to send him home. He didn’t want to be rude to Isaac and he _was_ curious about the trains in Heaven, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I’m so sorry. Do you think I could hear more about it next time? I could really use a nap.”

“Oh, sure. A nap sounds like a great idea. You need more rest.” Isaac patted him on the shoulder.

Adam excused himself and got up from the couch. He glanced at Tommy before heading to the guest room. It would help to stay in a more impersonal room than Tommy’s. The doctor had advised him to love Tommy more, but how could he? He was going to go home sooner or later and there was no need for more complications.

“Adam?”

Adam stopped in his tracks. “Yeah?”

“Sweet dreams.” Tommy smiled.

“Thanks. See you later.” Adam smiled back. He walked into the bedroom with a heavy heart, thinking that the doctor might be right after all. No matter how magical those rainbow covers were, no dream of his could be sweeter than Tommy’s soft, private smile.

 

_There is no remedy for love but to love more. - Henry David Thoreau_

 


	4. A trip over the rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam learns that there’s a tricky plan to get him back home. Luckily, there seems to be some time to work out the kinks. He has much less luck when it comes to his plan to not get too close to Tommy. He simply can’t help himself. Tommy is lovely and he’s enjoying every single minute with him.

  
_Meow-meow._

“Excuse me.” Tommy got up from the kitchen island. The phone was ringing.

“Sure.” Adam dove back into his plate of pancakes. Apparently they didn’t have lousy food in Heaven—unless you were a bad cook and you cooked food yourself. They only had amazing food and _more_ amazing food. And, he had no doubt that these pancakes belonged to the second category.

“Hello?” Tommy picked up the phone in the living room. Terrance had promised yesterday that he would call with a way for Adam to go home.

“Hey, boo.”

Tommy grunted. Terrance only called him ‘boo’ when he had done something wrong or was about to give him bad news. “Let’s hear it. It’s not like we expected good news anyway.”

“There are two things, boo. One, this was supposed to be a secret, but many angels know about it. And, two, it might be tricky to pull this off without getting caught.”

“Wait a second. What do you mean many angels know about this?”

“Well… I had to ask my mentor, right? And, he had to ask his mentor and she had to ask her mentor and so on.”

“Urgh, did they have any idea how it happened? Did someone screw up or was it my fault? I thought there were layers of stuff down there that separated our world from the humans’!”

“There are. And, they don’t think it was your fault. No angel in any Heaven has that kind of power. They think it was either an accident or God’s doing. We’re working under the assumption it was an accident, of course.”

Tommy paled. “But why would God do such a thing? I was fishing at the wrong time when he was fixing the layers?”

“I don’t know, Tommy. Your guess is as good as mine.”

Tommy sighed. It would be hilarious if God already knew about this when he was desperately trying to keep it quiet. “Have they heard of something like this happening before?”

“No. We’ve all heard the word ‘fallen angel’, but not ‘risen human.’”

“That’s true. So what did they propose?”

“They think he could go down on the next full moon. We already had a full moon on Wednesday, so it’ll be another twenty-six days before we get another one.”

“Why does it have to be on the full moon?”

“Because that’s when the fogbow trail appears. It’s apparently the route the Fourth angels take when they need to go down.”

“What in Heaven’s name is a fogbow?”

“It’s a dim rainbow that appears during a thick fog. This particular one only appears on the night of the full moon. It shouldn’t be too difficult to spot it in the dark with the strong light of the full moon. But they recommended he pack some moonlight of his own, just in case.”

“Oh! I do have some moonlight!” Tommy thought about the bucket of moonlight that he had bought as fishing bait. What a coincidence it was that he suddenly had great need for moonlight when he had been doing just fine without any for the past five years. “So what’s the tricky part?”

“The tricky part is avoiding suspicion. Those Fourth angels will probably know that Mr. Lambert is human. They specialize in humans after all.”

“And, what did the mentors have in mind for that?”

“There’s been talk about potent potions. But they need more time to come up with all the options and think them through.”

“Nobody wanted me to confess to God? I’m causing so much trouble to so many angels, including you. I’m sorry.” Tommy felt himself flush with shame. It had been foolish and reckless not to report the accident, but he hadn’t known that it had also been selfish.

“Hey, don’t worry about me. I get that you were lonely. Maybe you wanted some company. Isaac has Sophie and I’ve been dating Johnny, and maybe I gushed too much about him. I’m sorry too.”

“Please don’t be. I would’ve been totally lost without you. You gathered so much information in such a short time. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And, to answer your question, nobody suggested a confession. They think that no matter what you do, things that are supposed to happen are going to happen.”

“What’s supposed to happen? God finding out?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll know soon enough.”

“So what do I do until they come up with a plan?”

“You make sure he knows how to use a rainbow trail. We don’t want him to look like it’s his first time.”

Tommy gasped. “Are you saying I can go out with him?”

“Not as his date.”

“Terrance, I wouldn’t… I didn’t mean it that way. I meant, go _outside_.” Tommy glanced at Adam who was humming and scribbling away in his notebook.

“I know, Tommy. But I saw how you guys looked at each other. Remember he’s going home next month. Don’t fall for him.”

Tommy laughed. “Relax, Terrance. I’m just a fan.”

“And, I can only hope it stays that way.”

Tommy thanked his mentor and put down the receiver. Terrance had nothing to worry about. He would surely get closer to Adam, but he wouldn’t fall in love with anyone in less than a month. After his death, he had become way too bitter for that. His ex-girlfriend had drilled that knowledge into his skull.

“Tommy, you’re coming? I can’t guarantee the safety of your pancakes anymore.”

Tommy chuckled and decided to forget about Terrance. His mentor always worried too much.

 

“Twenty-six more days?” Adam tickled his arm with a new feather and sat back on the couch. “That’s a long time.”

Tommy took a good look at Adam’s face. Was Adam smiling because he was tickling himself or was he actually excited? And, out of all the details that he had just poured out, _that_ was what Adam wanted to talk about? “So you’re okay with it?”

“Sure! I don’t have any commitments for a few weeks. But it would be great if I could let my mom know I’m okay.”

“Ah, I know a carrier pigeon company. They have sneaky mailbirds that deliver notes everywhere without getting noticed. They’re small enough to fit through the air holes in all kinds of layers.”

Tommy gestured at Adam’s pen and notebook on the coffee table. “Do you want to write that note now? We can give it to a mailbird on our way out.”

“We’re going out? To try out that rainbow trail?” Adam held a feather in each hand and moved his arms as if he was flapping his wings.

“Haha, yeah. You’ll need your rainbow socks. You’re not afraid of heights, are you?”

“I’m not. But why would I need my socks?”

“You’ll see.” Tommy grinned. He had a feeling that Adam was going to love it.

“What about my appearance? I don’t have any wings.”

“That’s okay. Nobody’s going to even imagine there’s a human up here. They’ll just assume you lost your wings in an accident.”

“That’s a relief.”

Adam scratched the back of his head. “Do you think anyone might recognize me?”

“Hmm, I doubt it. We don’t care much about what’s going on downstairs. We have our own entertainment.”

“Okay. Just give me a few minutes.” Adam picked up his pen.

“Take your time. I have to call and see if my favorite mailbird can come by.”

“Okay.” Little did Adam know that this pigeon wasn’t an ordinary bird by any sense of the word.

 

_Tweet-tweet._

Adam raised his eyebrow at Tommy. The doorbell sounded softer and a little higher. Did it need to be fixed? “Should I get the door?”

Tommy chuckled and looked around. They were still in the living room. “Nah, he already flew in through the window. That was his impersonation of a sparrow.”

“Oh…” Adam tried to look for a pigeon with a sense of humor, but there was nothing to see… until it materialized on the coffee table. The pigeon was green and had grainy skin.

“Oh, hey! I didn’t see you there!” Tommy giggled and scratched the pigeon’s head. “You even closed your eyes and hid your claws, huh?”

Adam felt his heart melt when the pigeon sat on Tommy’s shoulder and nuzzled his nose. Tommy looked like a Disney prince.

“Adam, meet Satan. He’s a hybrid of a pigeon and a chameleon. Satan, this is Adam, my accidental guest.”

Adam now knew better than to ask Tommy if he had heard things right. He had adapted. He was actually making eye contact with a pigeon that was the master of camouflage and that had the audacity to work in Heaven as ‘Satan’. “Hi?”

The pigeon cooed before flying back to the coffee table. Adam watched as he checked his mother’s address on the back of the note and rolled the note with his claws. His saliva had to act like glue since a long tongue came out and licked a few spots to keep the roll intact. Satan then used his beck and tongue to push the note into his mail pouch under his right wing. The note was ready to be delivered.

While Adam replayed the shocking scene in his head, Tommy pulled a handful of star candies out of a jar. He let Satan sit in his lap and scratched his wings while he enjoyed his treat.

“Thank you.” Adam felt like it was the least he could do for someone who was going to spare his mother new worrylines. The pigeon cooed again and flew out the window as he and Tommy waved him goodbye. It had been a magical experience.

“Do you think I could have some of those candies too?” Adam pointed at the jar with his chin.

“Sure. Help yourself.” Tommy opened the lid and laughed as Adam took full advantage of his big hand. That was a real handful. “Stay close to me out there, okay? Don’t follow any strangers even if they dangle candy in front of your face.”

“Yes, mom.” Adam got slapped on the arm by Tommy’s wing, but it only made him laugh. “Do you want some?”

Tommy rolled his eyes as Adam dangled the candies in front of his face.

“Come on. Just one. It’s delicious.”

Tommy was about to refuse when Adam held a candy right in front of his mouth.

“Open up. Ah.”

Tommy sighed and let Adam push the candy into his mouth. But maybe he hadn’t opened his mouth wide enough because Adam’s fingers brushed his lips, giving him a tremor.

“Um, do you want another one?”

Tommy shook his head and looked into Adam’s eyes. What was this emotional charge between them? They were just having candies. Was this what Terrance had warned him about?

“Let’s go.” He shot up from the couch and opened the door.

Adam nodded and tossed the rest of the candies into his mouth. He couldn’t believe that he was about to explore other parts of Heaven.

He took baby steps as they walked from cloud to cloud. He was enthralled by all the different colors and sizes of angel wings. Each pair was unique and had its own charm. He liked Tommy’s wings the best though. They weren’t dyed or big, but they suited him beautifully and had a natural shine that made his fingers itch.

“Bless you, brother.” A female voice surprised him from his left. “I hope you get new wings soon.”

“Oh, thank you.” Adam tried to convey gratitude, wistfulness, and hope through his eyes. Thank God he had been trained in Broadway.

“Would you like a hug?”

“Excuse me?”

“A warm hug to help you feel better!”

“Sorry, sister,” Tommy butted in. “He and I just started seeing each other. I’d like it if nobody hugged him right under my nose.”

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” Tommy curled his arm around Adam’s waist. “Have a nice day.”

“Thank you. You too!” The angel flew away in a hurry, clearly embarrassed.

“What was that about?” Adam knew that he shouldn’t get hopeful, but he couldn’t stop smiling. “Were you jealous?”

“Nah. Giving out hugs is a tradition of ours. God puts a lot of emphasis on hugs. Of course you have to hug like you mean it and be respectful of the other soul.”

“What a wonderful tradition!”

“Yeah, I quite like it. But it’s also an easy way to earn angel points. I couldn’t let her hug you and find out later that she hadn’t gotten any new points. You’re not a registered soul.”

“I see. Good call then.” Adam thought about how nice it would’ve been if Tommy could earn points by hugging him. What a shame things didn’t work like that.

“Whoa, are those the trails?” He pointed at a double rainbow. It was the longest and widest one that he had ever seen.

“Yep. We’ll go to the music store on the right one and come back on the left one.”

“Okay.”

Tommy held Adam’s hand and led him onto the edge of the trail. The violet lane was the slowest, perfect for beginners. He stood close to the indigo lane and let Adam stand on the other side so the other passengers would see less of him. “You see how other angels glide on it? We’re going to do the same.”

Adam saw everyone go up and down the trail while standing in their rainbow socks. As ridiculous as it sounded, it looked like their socks were linked to the rainbow. Some angels were chatting on the phone, some were reading, and some were even dozing off. “What do I have to do?”

“Just wait for it. This is going to make you feel like you’re in a cartoon.”

Adam wondered what Tommy was talking about when he felt it. He moved his right foot back and forth, amazed at how it clung to the rainbow.

“Yeah, that’s going to keep you from falling off the trail.”

“Oh, wow.” Adam took a deep breath. “Let’s do this.”

“Remember not to scream. We don’t want any unwanted attention.” Tommy squeezed Adam’s hand and pushed them forward.

Adam beamed as they slowly glided down the rainbow. It wasn’t too difficult to keep his balance, especially since Tommy was holding his hand. “You know, this is definitely the gayest thing I’ve ever done. I’m riding a long, thick rainbow, wearing angel pants and rainbow socks. I’m even holding hands with a guy who’s dressed the same.”

“Hahaha… At least, you don’t have to worry about someone giving you a hard time. You’re free to hold hands with whomever you like.”

“That’s nice.” Adam spared a thought for his fellow LGBTQ members downstairs. So it did get better after all.

“Do you use this trail often?”

“Nah, I only started to use it early this year. I used to be afraid of heights.”

“Really? Is that why I’m standing close to the edge while you’re all safe in there?” Adam grinned. He found that he loved teasing Tommy. He expected Tommy to slap him with his wing again, but he let go of his hand. “Oh my god, you’re a cruel teacher!”

“Don’t be dramatic. Even kids learn to ride on their own in a few minutes.” Tommy crossed his arms when Adam tried to grab his hand. “When there’s a lot of traffic, some angels ride the bottom of the rainbow upside down. I’m starting to think that’s a much safer way to keep you out of trouble.”

Adam groaned. This new side of Tommy only made him want to hold his hand even more. He had always had a thing for cute little bossy creatures. “Do they really ride upside down or are you messing with me?”

“I’m messing with you. You can’t ride the bottom of a rainbow.” Tommy flashed a grin.

“Don’t they take off points for lying to poor, innocent strangers?” Adam was careful not to use the word ‘human’.

“When it’s a joke, they don’t!” Tommy flapped his wings and moved ahead.

Adam needed a few seconds to catch up. He didn’t have any wings, so he had used his weight. He was getting the knack of it. “So what did you do before you could ride a rainbow? You just walked and flew?”

“Yeah. If I had to go farther, I took unicorn carriages. They’re like cabs around here. But it got too costly, so I put a lot of courage in my potions and got over my fear.”

“This is much cheaper?”

“It’s free actually. All you need is a pair of rainbow socks.”

“Does it also work with rainbow cushions?”

“Haha, no. I don’t know the reason though. Maybe God doesn’t want us to sit on our asses all day.”

Adam chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you get to enjoy this very gay ride now. And, I think you’re brave, Tommy. Very brave.”

When Adam held out his hand again, Tommy didn’t turn him down.

 

“Adam, wait.” Tommy held Adam back from entering the music store.

“What for?” Adam couldn’t wait to get a new poster of Freddie’s. He was also hoping to get some CDs if Tommy would kindly pay for them.

“We enjoy everything in rainbows here—CDs, photos, posters, and all. But this store has an antique section that sells paper posters.”

“Great!”

“Yeah, but posters is as far as they go. I can play all the CDs you want back at my place, but I don’t think you could take any of them home.”

“Oh, I see…” Adam couldn’t hide his disappointment. He had been too busy to even think about listening to music, but now he wished that he had spent every second appreciating new music.

“I’m sorry.” Tommy gave Adam a wing hug. It hurt to see him hurt.

“It’s okay. They’re not meant for my ears. I get it.” Adam already felt a little better with Tommy wrapped around his skin. Dirty thoughts knocked on his mind, but he didn’t let them in. He didn’t want to spook Tommy; he was a healthy guy who hadn’t enjoyed any type of physical pleasure in the past couple of days.

“Do you like ice cream?” Tommy pulled back, having enjoyed the hug too much.

“Of course I do.” Adam was grateful that Tommy had given him something else to think about.

“Then we’ll make a stop at the ice cream trees on our way home.”

Adam barely stopped himself from drooling. He was a sucker for ice cream.

“They’re literally ice cream trees. We have many things growing from trees. Seeds come from the Fifth Heaven and we plant them on the clouds. With the right type of fertilizer, it only takes them a few hours to grow.”

Adam didn’t know what to say. He needed to think of new ways to express his excitement.

“Come on.” Tommy pushed the door open. “They say reality could never beat fantasy, but I’d say those ice cream trees look pretty good in reality.”

“I’m sure they do!” Adam followed Tommy into the store, determined to stay conscious. With Freddie’s poster and ice cream trees, he’d be relieved if he hadn’t passed out by the end of the day.

 

Half an hour later, Adam left the store wearing a cylinder poster case on his back. He snorted when Tommy flew a few inches off the cloud and patted him on the head. He supposed that he looked like a schoolboy.

“Oh my god, Tommy…” He spotted the ice cream trees ahead. They were only a few clouds away. 

“Yeah, they look even better up close.”

Adam didn’t waste any time getting over there, baby steps be damned. They looked like ancient oak trees with endless branches spreading out to the sky. Every branch seemed to display a different flavor of ice cream and it was packed with scoops ready to be put on a cone. Angels were picking up star cones from a huge pile and flying around to pick a flavor.

Tommy put his hand under Adam’s chin and helped him close his mouth. The poor thing looked bewildered by the wide selection. “Would you like to look around? I’ll go get two scoops of silver galaxy with a sprinkle of frost. It’s my favorite.”

“Okay.” Adam wanted to cry. He usually didn’t cry much, but Heaven was turning him into a crybaby. It cut him that he’d have to leave Heaven before trying all the flavors.

He walked around, reading the names of the flavors on the lower branches. He figured that he could ask for Tommy’s help if he wanted to check out the higher ones, but his brain was already getting fried. Everything both looked and sounded delicious. After sobbing inside as hard as he could, he picked honey eclipse and cherry aurora. 

“Good choice!” Tommy put his thumbs up, hoping that Adam wouldn’t second-guess himself. “I already paid for both of us, so let’s go find an empty cloud. The view is awesome around here.”

“Thanks for paying for everything. I wish there was a way to repay you.” Adam wished that he could offer massages or wing rubs, but that might be inappropriate and go against his plan to not get too close to Tommy. “Maybe I could do some housework?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m having a lot of fun with you and it’s nice to have someone to talk to at home.” Tommy tapped the small cloud with his foot. “How about this one? It’s warm and cozy. They heat up the clouds here.”

“I noticed! This one’s fine. It looks like a heart, haha.” Adam settled down with his legs dangling off the edge. His heart warmed up at all the bright faces enjoying their ice creams. This had to be the happiest place in Heaven.

“Oh my god, this is to die for.” He moaned after his first bite… and his second bite… and his third bite. He was sure that the view was awesome if Tommy said so, but his eyes were closed as he tried to appreciate the taste without any distractions.

Tommy adjusted his pants with his free hand as Adam kept on moaning. This was ridiculous. He had managed to hold off an erection even when Adam was naked, but he was failing when Adam was having an ice cream?

“Oh, Tommy… I love you for bringing me here. Thank you.”

“No problem!” Tommy squeaked. Adam was dragging his tongue all over his ice cream, making him paint a naughty picture in his head. It was his turn to moan now.

He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced at the angel who was sitting a few clouds away. He tried not to flinch. That wasn’t a look of curiosity or jealousy; the angel looked suspicious. Terrified that he might look at Adam too closely, he calmly took another bite of his ice cream and came up with an idea. It had worked earlier and it might work again.

“Adam, baby.” He stuck their cones into the cloud and wrapped his wings around his human companion. He wanted to hide as much of him as possible.

“Oh, is someone trying to hug me again?” Adam whispered, trying not to sound too excited.

“Something like that.” Tommy figured that there was no need to alert him. It would look more natural if only one of them knew what was going on.

Adam returned Tommy’s hug and kissed him on the cheek. He expected it to be the end of their act, but Tommy’s hands slowly climbed up his back. He shivered as those small hands reached his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Things were getting even more unreal than ice cream trees.

It was just a peck at first. But Tommy could still feel the angel’s eyes on him and Adam got greedy. A few more pecks did nothing to satisfy him, so he pulled Tommy closer and deepened the kiss.

Tommy heard the angel fly away. His plan had worked. But he couldn’t find it in him to move when he was being kissed so preciously.

Adam caressed Tommy’s cheek and broke the kiss. This felt like too much of a date. They were sitting alone on a heart-shaped cloud and had just shared an ice cream kiss. So much for keeping his distance. “I think I should try silver galaxy next time. It was absolutely mind-blowing.”

Tommy blushed and Adam smacked his lips. They both knew what Adam was really talking about. The silence that followed was filled with the two finishing their ice creams as they dreamed about the same thing that they’d be wise not to dream about.

 

_Soul meets soul on lovers’ lips. - Percy Bysshe Shelly_

 


	5. A romantic state of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy get to know each other better. They grow comfortable sharing the same space and connect some more through music. Adam can’t stop touching Tommy and Tommy has no desire to stop him. They’re in trouble.

  
“Oh no, this can’t be right.” Adam got off the foggy scale with a groan. He didn’t want to question things in God’s land, but was this accurate?

He got back on the scale and glared at the numbers. They were the same as before. He admitted that he had been eating rather well, but this was only his fourth day in Heaven. Given how he had only drunk a potion on the first day and how he had only had breakfast today, these numbers were too much to handle.

“Tell me something. Are my potions high in calories?” He asked Tommy who had just walked into the guest bathroom to drop off some fresh towels.

“I’d lie for you if they didn’t take off my points, but potions have zero calories. Sorry.”

“Oh, I need to do some housework then. I need exercise! It’s safer to do it inside, right?”

“Yeah, I have a stationary bike in the basement.”

“That’s great, but please give me some housework, Tommy. I promise I won’t break anything or go through your personal stuff.” Adam had never imagined himself begging for housework, but it was a perfect way to get rid of his extra weight and help out his generous host.

“Fine. You can water the floors and polish the doors.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone while you get some work done.”

“Thanks. You can listen to the CDs under the stereo. Music should make things easier. You can also check out the radio if you want. We have over two hundred stations.”

“Oh, wow. Today shall be Music Day.”

“Oh, speaking of music, I wanted to ask if you’d like to go see a harp recital tomorrow night. Terrance just texted me that he can get us free tickets. It’s at his God’s Theater.”

“Cool! I’d love to!” Adam beamed. Now that he thought about it, his heavenly trip wouldn’t be complete without listening to the instrument that was often associated with angels.

“Okay, I’ll let him know. The dress code is formal, so we’ll have to put on bowties. That okay with you? I have two bowties.”

Adam laughed. “Bowties with angel pants? Sure. Why not?”

“You can also use my body paint if you want.”

“Oh, yes, I’d like that. Thank you. What about you? Any chance I get to see some gold on you?” Adam asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Sure. Why not?” Tommy mimicked Adam’s voice.

“Haha, that was cute.” Adam tickled Tommy’s wing and pulled a giggle out of him. The top of his wings seemed to be sensitive. He followed Tommy out of the bathroom and decided to check if cuteness was a potion ingredient. Everything Tommy did was so damn cute and he wanted to know why.

 

While Tommy checked on his humans in the study, Adam busied himself with the watering can. He was now watering the floor in the living room, humming along to the radio. He had tried to listen to Tommy’s CDs, but none of them had been in the right case. So that was what he was going to take care of after he polished the doors. It was weird to water a floor, but he remembered how Tommy had told him to think of stars as plants. It also helped that the floor was green since it felt like watering the grass.

He was glad that he had chosen the radio in the end since the DJ took time to introduce the singers before playing their hit songs. Apparently the Celestial Sisters’ ‘Save your soul’ was a big hit at the moment. It had power vocals and a funky beat that made him dance. According to the DJ, these four angels hadn’t had much luck singing in their human lives, but they had turned their careers around after settling down in Heaven.

“Good for them.” Adam walked into the kitchen and refilled the watering can in the sink. He watered the kitchen floor, pleased how the star absorbed the water in a heartbeat. He was also pleased that he got to help Tommy with this particular chore; the watering can was heavy. Tommy did seem to have muscles in his arms, but it had to be easier for a big guy like himself.

‘Oh, right! The potion ingredients!’ He finished watering and put the can down on the floor. Tommy had let him watch while he had made potions this morning, so he knew where to look. He opened the cupboard full of jars and looked around. The ingredients weren’t kept in alphabetical order, so he had to check every jar.

He smiled when he came upon the jar of love. It had the most astounding color among them all. Tommy had told him that love was the only ingredient that you couldn’t buy with angel points. You had to love something or someone and let that love flow out through your fingertips. He had said that in his case, the jar was mostly filled with his love for music, food, and his friends. He had also added some love in their coffees, saying that it was the best sweetener up here.

‘Hmm, no cuteness.’ Adam closed the cupboard with a sigh. This seemed like another piece of evidence that went in favor of the doctor’s diagnosis. After their little kiss yesterday, he and Tommy had talked a lot. It had been an unspoken joint attempt to get over the awkwardness and the tension in the air. They had traded stories of their childhoods, early days of their careers, and favorite human musicians. And, the more they had talked, the more he had felt the urge to touch him.

It hadn’t been just physical attraction. He had kept imagining himself in all kinds of situations where he’d be tied to Tommy. When Tommy had told him that he had once auditioned for male pop singers, he had thought about how amazing it would’ve been if Tommy had auditioned for him. And, when he learned about Tommy’s jar of love, he had thought about how wonderful it would be if that jar was filled with Tommy’s love for him. As premature as it was, it looked like he was craving Tommy’s love.

“Hey, what’s with the sad face?” Tommy poked his head into the kitchen. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Haha, I know. I was just having an epiphany.”

“About what?” Tommy opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. One of his delinquents was giving him a headache.

“About life, destiny, and relations.” Adam didn’t think that it was a lie. His words were just grand and vague.

Tommy cocked his head. “Maybe you had too much coffee. I know love tastes sweet, but two big mugs is a lot. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Haha, no thanks. But I’d like to talk about the mess that is your CD arrangement. Would you let me put the CDs in the right cases and arrange them in alphabetical order?”

Tommy frowned. “Why would you want to do that to yourself? No more coffee for you today.”

“Hahaha, it’s probably my OCD kicking in.”

Adam saw Tommy pick up something from the corner of the counter. “Is that an iPod? I thought everything came out in rainbow CDs.”

“They do. This is from my _old_ days.”

“Ah, you brought it with you.”

“You can say that.” Tommy decided to spare Adam the gory details. He had only brought it with him along with the music in it because his car had been caught on fire and his iPod had apparently melted into his body.

“I’m sorry.” Adam gave Tommy a faint smile. The look on Tommy’s face told him that he had brought up an unpleasant memory.

“It’s okay. It’s been years already.”

Adam nodded. He wondered if he’d get to hear how Tommy had _crossed over_ before he had to leave. He didn’t think that it was morbid curiosity if he just wanted to know whether Tommy had suffered. He prayed to God that he hadn’t.

“Thanks for helping out, by the way. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome! It’s the least I can do.” Adam smiled.

“You’re the prettiest maid I’ve ever had. Lucky me.”

“Really?” Adam thought about all the pretty faces that he had seen up here. “How many maids did you have?”

“None!” Tommy cackled and started running.

“None?” Adam picked up the watering can and ran after him. “I actually thought that was a compliment!”

“It is! If you want it to be!” Tommy dropped his beer and iPod and ran into the bathroom. He needed a weapon of his own.

“Tommy Joe, are you bringing a sunflower to a can fight? That’s not fair!”

Tommy didn’t respond with words. He jumped into the bathtub, turned on the cold water, and aimed the sunflower at his enemy.

“Ahhck!!” Adam covered his face with his free hand and took a couple of steps. His watering can did even less damage than expected since Tommy was shielding himself with his wings.

“Adam Lambert! Put down your weapon and surrender!”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll have to go on until you drop!”

“Good luck with that!” Adam snorted as he bulldozed his way into the tub. He wasn’t going to go down to a skinny little twink.

“Jesus, Adam! Let go!” Tommy struggled to hold on to the sunflower. Adam was trying to upgrade his weapon, the watering can abandoned on the floor.

“Not a chance!” Adam grabbed the stem with one hand and tickled the top of a wing with the other. Experience was a valuable teacher.

“Ahahaha! You fight dirty!” Tommy squirmed and tried to push Adam out of the tub.

They moved back and forth, all tangled up in each other before Adam managed to reach behind Tommy and turn off the water. He had won the battle, but he was too soaked and frozen to enjoy his victory. He had just hit the ‘DRY’ button on the wall when he felt too much bare skin against his thigh.

“Look away!” Tommy covered himself in a hurry, but they had both looked down already. This was what he got for wearing loose pants when he didn’t have an ass.

Adam chuckled at Tommy’s desperate voice. He had seen things and now he felt like a winner. “Here. I’ll fetch you a towel.”

Tommy stepped out of his wet pants and took the sunflower. This was mortifying.

While Tommy dried his front with compressed sunlight, Adam got rid of his pants and dried himself with a towel. He handed Tommy another towel and took the sunflower out of his hand. “Let me help you with your wings.”

Tommy wrapped the towel around his waist and closed his eyes. He was grateful for the help, but he also wanted to run out of here and crawl into a mouse hole. It was hilarious that they had seen each other naked one way or another when they had only kissed once—under duress. He would’ve laughed if he hadn’t been too busy swallowing hard; Adam was taking his time, making sure that every feather was dry to the touch.

“I’m sorry. Did you say something?” Adam thought that he had heard something.

“Nah, I didn’t say anything.”

But Adam heard it again and more clearly this time. “Oh my god, did you just purr?”

“I don’t think so,” Tommy purred. “I’m not a cat.”

“You totally purred! And, there’s no need to be ashamed. I’m flattered I could be so helpful!” Adam giggled. Tommy was the cutest thing. “Aww, your ears are all red!”

“Thanks for pointing it out,” Tommy grumbled. Adam was being impossible.

“But really, have you ever thought you might be a hybrid of an angel and a kitty? You’d be the prettiest half-kitty!”

Tommy didn’t hesitate to stomp on Adam’s foot. If he wanted feline temperament, he was going to get it.

“Oww!”

“Serves you right.” Tommy turned his head and glared. “And, don’t ask me if they take off points for treating your guests brutally because I don’t give a damn!”

Adam bit his lip not to burst into laughter. He wondered if they had just worked out some of the tension between them because he felt a whole lot better now. Of course, he wasn’t the one who had been embarrassed and teased, but he hoped that some part of Tommy felt the same. He had a feeling that he’d be enjoying his stay even more from now on. 

 

“You ever thought about getting tattoos?” Adam asked as they sat down on the couch with cocoa. “I think they’d look great on you.”

“I did.” Tommy was wearing tighter pants with the waistband tied into a ribbon. “But my mom cried even when I got piercings in my ears, so I figured I could express myself in some other way.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks. I could get inked now, but the thought of her still bothers me.”

“Well, you can always wait until it feels right. There’s no rush.” Adam dunked another marshmallow into his mug.

“Your mom was okay with your ink? Right from the start?” Tommy drank his cocoa.

“Yeah, she knew how much I hated my freckles. It was the best way to cover them. Do you want to know what they all mean to me?” Adam gestured at his tattoos.

“Sure.”

Tommy smiled and nodded as Adam told him the story about each of his tattoos. When Adam invited him to touch, he didn’t refuse. He traced some of the long lines on Adam’s right arm. They felt nice, but he found that he was more interested in the muscles underneath. Adam didn’t have any protruding biceps, but he could feel his strength simmering under the skin. If Adam had to, let’s say, throw someone on the bed and hold him down, he’d be able to do it.

“Tommy, are you okay? You’re a little red. I hope you’re not coming down with a fever.” Adam put the back of his hand on Tommy’s forehead.

‘I’ve got this fever that I can’t sweat out~’ Tommy thought as he was reminded of Adam’s ‘Fever’. He was going to turn into Saint Thomas by the time Adam had to leave.

“Maybe you should take a nap. Or do you want me to draw you a bath?” Adam stroked Tommy’s cheek. The poor kitty looked miserable. Maybe he shouldn’t have chased him with the watering can.

“I’m okay.” Tommy couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Are you sure? Is there anything else I can do for you then?”

“You can polish those doors like you promised.”

“Haha, okay. I’ll get to it right now.” Adam pinched Tommy’s cheek and finished his cocoa. Polishing doors made out of star crust would be a new experience. 

 

After dinner, Adam felt himself buzzing with the need to sing. He was a singer filled with joy; it had been a day of honest work and the venison had been absolutely tasty. Besides, he was dying to hear what Tommy’s guitar would sound like under his voice. He had eavesdropped on Tommy’s talent-sharing session while polishing the inside of the study door.

“If you want to say something, just say it.” Tommy tapped the kitchen island with his fingers. He couldn’t handle the expectant stare anymore.

“Are you tired?” Adam popped another strawberry into his mouth.

“Adam, what did I just say?”

“I want to sing with you!”

“Oh… okay.” Tommy didn’t think that he was good enough to accompany such a special singer, but he figured that Adam had to keep practicing. “Let me grab my guitar and meet you in the living room.”

“Okay! I’ll get the strawberries and drinks.” Adam took out the misty tray and filled it with the fruit bowl, a beer bottle for Tommy, and a glass of lemonade for himself. This was all so domestic, but he didn’t mind it one bit. His new place back home was big, but it only held one person. It was nice to share a cozy space with someone he liked—or loved.

“So what do you want me to play?” Tommy sat cross-legged on the warm floor with his acoustic guitar.

“Whatever you want to.” Adam opened the beer bottle for Tommy and crossed his legs on the couch.

“Thanks.” Tommy took a sip. “But you’re the one who wanted to sing. You must have something in mind.”

“Well, is it too early for Christmas carols? I feel like I should be singing those in Heaven.”

“Not at all. We’ve started the prep work two weeks ago. But I thought you were Jewish.”

“I am. But the carols are too good to pass over and we won’t be together around Christmas…”

Tommy felt a sting in his heart. Adam wasn’t going to be around for their greatest festival. He wouldn’t get to skate at Winter Wonderland under the huge, shiny Christmas Star or have season-limited snow candies. He wouldn’t get to see the traditional reindeer show by the Rudolph Dance Company or sleigh down Santa Hill on Christmas Eve. And, he wouldn’t get to experience the insane eargasm that was the Christmas piano recital with Mozart, Bach, and Tchaikovsky.

“What’s wrong, angel?” Adam walked around the coffee table and sat in front of Tommy.

“Sometimes I forget you’re not here to stay.” Tommy hung his head.

“Oh, Tommy…” Adam carefully lifted Tommy’s chin.

“I like you,” Tommy blurted out.

“I like you too.” Adam found his heart pounding. His potion had to be wearing off. “And, I already dread the day I’ll have to go home. I’ve only been here for a few days, but this place feels more like home than my own down there.”

“I’ll miss you, you know.” Tommy managed a watery smile.

“I’ll miss you so much, Tommy.” Adam smiled back. “But that’s still in a million seconds, so do you know how to play any carols?”

Tommy chuckled. “I happen to know tons. Isaac’s a huge carol junkie and we jam a lot in December. He plays the drums and my neighbor Mike plays the keys.”

“Cool! I picked the right guy on the guitar!” Adam jumped to his feet. “Can I borrow your laptop? Carols have the wildest lyrics.”

“Sure. Go ahead.” Tommy tried not to think about what Adam had just said. But could this have been his life if he had somehow made it to the audition and had somehow gotten picked? Exactly how much fun did Monte Pittman have down there? Had he ever played carols for Adam? And, what a coincidence it was that Adam wanted to sing carols when he knew so many of them?

Tommy let out a quiet sigh. Something told him that what he had considered as coincidences might not be coincidences after all. The fact that he already had enough moonlight for the fogbow trail, that he knew Satan who could go down to reassure Adam’s mother, that he had just gotten over his fear of heights to use rainbow trails—they all had to mean something. You couldn’t get that many coincidences in a row. So had he been meant to meet Adam this way? Had the fishing accident actually been God’s doing? What about the car accident? But what good could possibly come out of meeting Adam like this?

“Okay. How about we start with something easy and familiar like ‘Silent night’? I love this one.” Adam sat in front of Tommy again. He wanted to stay close.

“Sure. Let’s do this.” Tommy took a swig of beer. Maybe things would hurt less with more booze.

Thankfully, Tommy felt more and more at ease as songs went by. It had been perceptive of Adam to suggest Christmas carols. After all, what kind of songs could be more cheerful? Adam’s voice wrapped itself around his tunes and he had to smile at how easy this was. He could hardly believe that this was their first time jamming together. He had been trying to follow Adam’s pace, but they naturally fell into the same rhythm.

Adam beamed at Tommy’s smile. He knew the reason behind it; he felt it himself to the bone. Their musical energies were intertwined and it felt as if their connection was growing tenfold. Was music really this powerful? It never ceased to amaze him just how smoothly music could bring people together. Whether God knew about his misplacement or not, he felt blessed that he could share this moment with Tommy.

“Shall we take a break?” He asked when he noticed that Tommy’s bottle was empty.

“Yeah. I’ll get some water.” Tommy tried to get up, but Adam put his hand on his knee.

“Let me. You’ve been doing all the hard work here.” Adam headed to the fridge.

“I see you’re nicely settling into your role of maid.” Tommy chuckled.

“Whatever, sugar daddy.” Adam stuck out his tongue.

Tommy gasped. “Sugar daddy? I’m only a few months older than you! And, I’m not getting any sex!”

It was Adam’s turn to gasp. “A few months _older_?” He couldn’t even begin to think about how Tommy sounded as if he wanted sex.

Tommy put his hands on his waist. “Why do you sound so shocked?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ I be shocked? I thought you were like five years younger than me!” Adam banged his head against the soft foggy fridge. Heavenly furniture was perfect for dramatic moments.

“Are you saying you only like youngesty young twinks?” Tommy couldn’t help his sharp tone.

“Tommy, I don’t think twenty-seven would be _youngesty young_.” Adam poured some water into a glass.

“So thirty-three would be too old for you? That’s six years older than twenty-seven!”

Adam laughed. Poor Tommy was going to burst a blood vessel. “Tommy, I like you all the same.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Tommy didn’t look convinced, so Adam decided to prove it. He came back to the living room with Tommy’s water and resumed his place. When Tommy raised a perfect eyebrow, he kissed that eyebrow and curled his hand around the back of his neck. He waited to see if Tommy wanted to pull away, but nothing moved except for his beating heart.

Tommy fluttered his wings as Adam kissed him deeply. He put his hands on Adam’s chest, relishing the body heat that seeped into his skin. He kissed back, unable to do anything else. Adam’s heart was pounding against his palm and his other hand was caressing his cheek. He felt loved and cherished. He could do this all night.

“Did you like it better yesterday?” Adam asked in a whisper, resting his forehead against Tommy’s.

“Nah, I liked this one better. You must like me more than yesterday.” Tommy gave Adam an Eskimo kiss.

“Well, maybe you’ll like the next one even better.”

Tommy pulled back with worry. There was going to be a next one? Weren’t they supposed to _not_ get too close to each other? He knew that they weren’t having much luck, but didn’t they have to keep trying?

“Come on. Give me your hands. I’ve been told I give good massages.” Adam could read the questions on Tommy’s face, but it wasn’t like he had any answers. It just felt like his efforts to keep his distance were becoming pointless. Would it be so bad if they chose to love each other? Would it be too much for Tommy when he left? Would he live to regret this thought? But in the grand scheme of things, wasn’t it always better to love than to not?

He shook his head to chase away the thoughts. All he wanted to do right now was to massage every inch of Tommy’s hands and sing the night away.

 

_It is painful, but don’t avoid it. If you avoid it, you have avoided the greatest opportunity to grow. Go into it, suffer love… - Osho_

 


	6. The light that shines through the fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out how Tommy died and feels the heavy weight of his death. Meanwhile, Tommy is having more trouble than ever keeping some distance between them and shows Adam what he can do in more than one way.

  
Adam poked his head out of the front door with a proud smile. For once, he had woken up earlier than Tommy. He saw no danger in picking up the paper, so he opened the door wider and reached down for the Daily Welkin. It was a foggy morning which served as a perfect cover in case Tommy had nosy neighbors.

“Good morning!”

Adam jumped at the sudden presence of another soul. Through the thick fog appeared a centaur with a well-defined stomach and a water bottle. He wanted to rub his eyes to check if he was actually looking at a centaur, but he didn’t want to look suspicious if this was a regular occurrence in Heaven.

“Good morning,” he did his best to sound casual.

“So that’s why Tommy’s house is all bright!” The centaur grinned.

“Excuse me?” Adam was puzzled. Had they forgotten to turn off the lights last night?

“Oh, I’m not trying to tease you. I’m happy for Tommy and it actually helped me get home. I was out for a morning run and I could see Tommy’s house even through this fog.”

Adam smiled, pretending to understand. He’d have to ask Tommy about this later.

“So you must be his new boyfriend. Nice to meet you. I'm Mike.” The centaur held out his hand.

“Oh, hi, I’m Adam. Tommy mentioned you last night. You play the keys.” Adam shook Mike’s hand. “And, I’m not dating Tommy… yet.”

“Ah, let me guess. It’s complicated.”

Adam nodded.

“Yeah, with Tommy, it’s always complicated.”

Adam tilted his head, wondering if he was talking to one of Tommy’s exes.

“Oh, no.” Mike chuckled. “He’s too emo and bossy for my taste. The poor thing’s still bitter and angry, being a young angel and all.”

Again, Adam nodded like he knew what Mike was talking about. Tommy was bitter and angry? Because it hadn’t been too long since he had passed away?

“You know how he ended up here, right? I’d be angry too if a drunken driver sent my car crashing into a street light in broad daylight. Some souls need decades to get over their deaths. I just hope Tommy won’t need that long.”

The newspaper crumpled in Adam’s hand. So that was what had happened. “Do you know if he suffered?”

“He didn’t. At least that’s what he told me. He was gone before the fire started.”

Adam’s heart dropped near his feet. While he couldn’t be more relieved that Tommy hadn’t felt the flames, he was horrified by the picture in his head.

“So where’s our cute, little devil?” Mike tried to lighten the mood.

“He’s in bed.”

Mike laughed. “Rough night, huh? Lucky him!”

“No, no, it’s not like that. I’m staying in his guest room.”

“Really? You’re telling me you guys aren’t friends with benefits?” Mike checked Tommy’s roof again.

“Yes, unless you count kisses as benefits.” Adam had no problem counting them as benefits.

“Well, I wish you luck then. And, as his friend… if you make him cry, I’m going to kick you with my hind legs. I’m a professional racer. I can make it hurt.”

Adam gulped. “I’m sure you can.”

Mike patted Adam on the shoulder. “Tell him I said hi, okay? I’ve been away for a training camp and I haven’t seen that mopey face in a while.”

“I’ll tell him. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise. Tommy deserves someone good in his life.” Mike gestured at the housing star right next to Tommy’s. “You can find me here if you want to hear about his many shenanigans.”

Adam laughed. “I’ll see you around.”

He stood there with the paper in hand even after Mike had gone inside. The weight of Tommy’s past felt as heavy as the fog. 

 

“I had the pleasure of meeting Mike earlier,” Adam mentioned at the breakfast table.

“You mean _dis_ pleasure.” Tommy chuckled.

“He seemed nice. I like him.” Adam ate a piece of French toast. “But he came out of nowhere and gave me a scare. It’s really foggy outside and you know how the clouds muffle the sound of footsteps.”

“I do. What did he have to say?” Tommy nibbled at his sausage.

“He wanted to say hi to you. And, he’s apparently been away for a training camp.”

“Ah, I figured.”

“He was also happy for you and your shiny house. But I don’t get why the house looks brighter. Does that mean you’re happier?”

Tommy cleared his throat. “It means there’s more love inside.”

“Love for what?”

“I don’t knooow. Maybe it’s because we had so much fun jamming last night.”

“Or maybe it was our epic kiss.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Tommy picked at his eggs.

“We can do a quick test. See if it was actually the kiss.”

“You want to kiss a guy who smells like sausage and eggs?”

“Well, I was going to wait until we were finished and had our teeth brushed. Did you want to kiss right now?” Adam giggled.

Tommy didn’t say anything. Feeding another mouth that ate a lot was costing him enough; there was no need to lie and lose more points. Besides, he was too distracted by Adam’s foot to think of an appropriate answer. Either his kitchen island was too small or Adam had really long legs because their feet kept touching.

“Sorry.” Adam patted Tommy’s bare foot with his own when their toes bumped into each other’s again. It was all on purpose, but Tommy didn’t have to know that. After last night’s bonding and this morning’s chat with Mike, he had made up his mind. He was going to ask for Tommy’s love and stop worrying about what would happen when he went back home. He was ready to follow the doctor’s orders.

“You smell suspicious.” Tommy pulled up his legs and sat cross-legged on the cloud.

“You can actually smell it or is it just an expression? Is it one of your powers?” There was a glint in Adam’s eyes.

“So you admit you’re up to something.” Tommy narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not admitting anything until you answer my question.” Adam tapped Tommy on the hand this time.

“Do you always like to touch so much?” Tommy pulled his hand away. He didn’t need any more temptation.

Adam laughed. “Oh, Tommy… If I were free to touch you, you’d know what it’s like to be touched _so much_.”

Tommy ducked his head to hide the flush spread over his cheeks. There was no doubt that he would like it if Adam touched him more. It had felt awesome in his dreams last night and he could only imagine what it would feel like in reality. Where would Adam want to touch him? Where _wouldn’t_ he want to touch him?

“So you want to see what I can do? My powers?” He stirred the conversation another way.

“Yes, please!” Adam put down his silverware. This was going to be the best dessert ever.

“Okay. Let me get some props.” Tommy opened the window to gather some fog and went into his room to fetch his all-color rainbow.

“I’m not a fog weaver or anything, so this is going to be simple.” He kneaded the small amount of fog.

“Whoa! Someone weaves a fog for a living?”

“Yeah, they also have mist stirrers and cloud shapers in Fifth Heaven. They make furniture and home appliances. I’ve watched it on TV and it was pretty impressive.”

“I’m sure it was.”

“They add a reinforcing agent at the end so we won’t need our powers whenever we use something. That would be too tiring.”

“Ooh… So that’s how I can touch things too.”

“Yep.”

“How fascinating.” Adam propped up his chin in his hands and watched Tommy manipulate a handful of fog. He looked like God in his eyes, shaping the fog into a dick…?

“It’s a mike in case you can’t tell.” Tommy laughed. “I’ve never been good at making things.”

“No, it does look like a mike. It’s just too bad I can’t hold it,” Adam groaned. It was also too bad that he couldn’t hold Tommy’s dick.

“I can help you with that. But for now, which color do you want it to be? Gold?”

“Yes! It’s going to be like the one I used for Queen.” Adam beamed at the memories. Now he was going to think of this phallic mike on their European tour—another fun memory.

He held his breath when Tommy started to pull out a golden thread from the yellow part of the rainbow. Concentration was written all over his face. Adam found it difficult to resist kissing him. Tommy’s lips were apart and he pictured himself sliding his tongue inside. Would Tommy taste different every day? Would each corner of his body taste different? How often would he get to kiss Tommy once he let him?

Tommy wrapped the thread around the mike and let it float. He put his hands around it without touching it and closed his eyes. Older angels like Terrance dyed things with ease, but it was still a bit tricky for him. It didn’t help that Adam was devouring him with his eyes. He might be interested in his powers all right, but that wasn’t the only thing that he seemed to be interested in. “Look at the mike, Adam, not me.”

“Haha, I’ll do my best.” Adam stole a quick kiss from Tommy’s hand.

“Oh my god…” He watched in awe as the mike turned gold from bottom to top. The color looked shiny and alive, making him want to see it on Tommy’s skin even more. He couldn’t wait to get ready for the harp recital tonight and he hoped that Tommy would let him help with the body paint.

“Now let’s make it easy to hold.” Tommy dipped the mike in the jar of glue—Satan had kindly drooled into it for free—and put it in the microwave.

“Wow, long live microwaves.” Adam put his thumbs up.

“Haha, here you go.” Tommy handed over the mike. “It’s not going to hold for long.”

“Thank you! This is the most magical gift ever!” Adam kissed the top of his favorite mike. He felt as if he had returned to his childhood when he had believed in real magic.

“Give me one of your favorite Queen songs.” He wanted to thank the generous angel.

“You’re going to sing?”

“Yes. Just for you.” Adam blew his fan a kiss.

Tommy flapped his wings in anticipation. Adam was spoiling him. “It’s still morning, so I’ll pick a less difficult one.”

“Haha, how thoughtful of you.”

“How about ‘Killer Queen’?”

“Excellent choice.” Adam took a sip of coffee and cleared his throat. He didn’t have his chaise longue or his fan, but he had an idea. A good performer was supposed to perform anywhere.

“Do you think you can make me a fan out of these?” He came back with his beloved feather jar.

“Haha, sure!” Tommy giggled, excited that he got to make a stage prop. He had always considered his shed feathers a bunch of waste, but Adam saw many uses in them. It would be too messy to use glue, so he chose to use his powers. He laid down five feathers one next to another and made them stick.

“Wow, this is amazing. Thank you.” Adam tried fanning himself. “How do I look?”

“Like a killer queen.”

“Perfect!” Adam put their dishes and cups in the sink and cleared the kitchen island. It was show time.

Tommy clapped and whooped as Adam lay on his side with his head propped on his hand. The fan was on the island for now while he held the mike in his other hand. He tried to sit a bit farther from the stage, but Adam made a disapproving sound.

“Stay where you are, Tommy. I’d like to keep my muse close.”

Tommy couldn’t help his bright smile. Adam had just called him his muse. “Do you want some beat?”

“Yes, please.”

Tommy tapped his lap in time, giving Adam something to work with.

Adam grinned and started singing, “She keeps Moët et Chandon in her pretty cabinet~ ‘Let them eat cake’, she says, just like Marie Antoinette~”

Tommy marveled at the private show. Adam looked like a star even in a pair of angel pants. His voice rang clear in the foggy air—Tommy had forgotten to close the window in his haste—and the fog worked like dry ice used for stage effects.

“She’s a Killer Queen~ Gunpowder, gelatine~ Dynamite with a laser beam~ Guaranteed to blow your mind~” Adam lay on his back and arched off the island.

Tommy nearly missed a beat as he stared with his mouth open. This felt more like a strip show than a performance of Queen’s classic. Now Adam had one long leg in the air and the fan made out of _his_ feathers was slowly running down his thigh. He gulped as Adam rolled onto his stomach and shook his ass. Those tight pants did nothing to hide the curves, reminding him of when he had been subjected to a faceful of that naked ass.

“Recommended at the price~ Insatiable an appetite~ Wanna try? You wanna try~” Adam rolled onto his back and ended the song with a wink.

Tommy shivered as he missed the last beat. Oh, he definitely wanted to try. So he ignored his voice of reason and put a hand on Adam’s chest. He smacked his lips and went down for a taste.

Adam moaned and invited Tommy into his mouth. He dropped his fan and held Tommy’s head in place. His moan got louder when Tommy’s hand ran up and down his chest. His nipples got pinched and his sides got caressed. It was hard to lie still and he kept bucking, urging Tommy’s hand to go lower.

Tommy gave in and slid his hand inside Adam’s pants. It had been a mistake to let Adam put a spell on him with his singing. He took a firm hold of Adam’s dick and started pumping. Adam had leaked enough precome already which made his job easier.

Adam tore his lips away to let out a wail. It felt way too good for his sanity and he liked the combination of Tommy’s calloused fingertips and his sensitive skin. There was no hesitance in Tommy’s movement and it made him wonder if Tommy had changed his mind.

“I can’t stop,” Tommy confessed miserably.

“I don’t want you to…” Adam thrust up into Tommy’s hand.

“Urgh, I’m so going to Hell for this. But if I’m going to Hell, I might as well do everything I want.”

“Huh?” Adam got his answer when Tommy pulled out his dick and sucked the head straight into his mouth. He didn’t know if it was the surprise or Tommy’s enthusiasm, but he came right away, shooting inside Tommy’s mouth. He hadn’t had time to warn the angel, but Tommy just rubbed his thighs and worked his throat. He had come a lot, but nothing was running down Tommy’s chin.

“Oh my god, you swallowed it all.” Adam put his hands in his hair and writhed. He was going to jerk off over this for a very long time. He had no idea if Tommy had the same kink, but it was only fair to try to return the favor.

“Come sit here.” He patted his chest as he tried to get some air in his lungs.

“What? I can’t do that!” Tommy turned red as he desperately tried not to get harder.

“Why not? I’m too tired to move, but I can let you use my mouth.” Adam took a quick look at Tommy’s crotch. He hadn’t come yet.

Tommy glanced at Adam’s mouth that looked thoroughly kissed. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to push their dick into that mouth? Ah, hell. He was going to Hell anyway.

Adam took a deep breath while Tommy flew up and dropped his pants mid-air. The angel landed gently on his upper chest and blushed a deeper red. He was glad that the kitchen island was soft and warm; he could let Tommy take his time.

“Am I too heavy?” Tommy fluttered his wings.

“No. But you should come closer.” Adam opened his mouth and put his hands on Tommy’s ass to pull him forward.

Tommy watched enrapt as his dick disappeared inside Adam’s mouth. It was difficult to focus on his dick though since Adam was kneading his ass. He loved how his cheeks fit in Adam’s big hands and he hoped that he could hold on for a bit longer.

Adam kept on sucking while moving his fingers closer to Tommy’s hole. If he didn’t get to see it yet, he wanted to at least get a touch.

“Is it too early to ask for a finger…?” Tommy panted.

Adam shook his head, hardly able to believe his ears.

Tommy twisted his upper body to open one of the drawers attached to the island. He was so glad that he had gotten one that came with drawers. He fished out a tube and squeezed some lube on Adam’s fingers.

Adam circled Tommy’s hole with his index finger, wondering if it would be too much of a tight fit even with lube. He switched to his pinkie finger, but Tommy whined and pushed deeper into his mouth.

“Just go for it,” Tommy pleaded. His barriers were thrown out the window and he didn’t care if anyone could hear them through the open window.

Adam pushed his index finger into Tommy’s hole. It was tight and Tommy made a beautifully wrecked sound. For once, he wasn’t sure if he could multitask; sucking and fingering at the same time didn’t feel too easy. He was too close to losing his mind.

Tommy threw his head back as Adam worked him on both ends. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, but this was Heaven right here. He moved back and forth, unable to hold back his cries. This was his first time in this particular position, but it was quickly becoming one of his favorites.

Hearing that Tommy was close, Adam tightened his lips around Tommy’s dick. He also squeezed another finger inside Tommy’s hole and moved them in and out. Things had gotten out of hand—or _into_ hand—rather unexpectedly and it was hard to believe this wonderful turn of events.

Tommy cried out one last time before shooting down Adam’s throat. A series of tremors shot through him as he lifted his ass and moved farther down Adam’s body. He didn’t want to crush someone who had given him one of the best orgasms in years.

Adam kept his fingers where they were, thrilled that Tommy didn’t seem to mind it. He let Tommy rest his head on his shoulder and caressed his wings.

“Please tell me you’re going to let me closer now,” he whispered, stroking the inside of Tommy’s hole.

Tommy wiggled his hips and gave Adam a lazy nod. He didn’t have it in him to say no anymore.

“Thank you.” Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head, feeling as if he had won the entire world.

 

When Tommy opened his eyes, he was in his bed. Adam had to have carried him and tucked him in bed. The bedroom door was ajar and Adam’s humming glided in through the gap. He sounded relaxed and happy, which made him happy as well. He rolled onto his stomach and shoved his head under the misty pillow. He had expected to feel guilty and miserable, but he felt light and bright.

When he came up after giggling it out, he spotted a note on the nightstand. It read:

_My dear angel,_

_How eagerly you snore!  
But I’d easily listen to you more._

_When you leave the land of dreams,  
Come find me reliving my dreams._

_Yours, Adam_

 

Tommy rolled out of bed and put on a clean pair of pants. There was a spring in his step as he headed out to the living room. Adam was dusting the tall lamp like the good maid he was.

“Hey.” He waved the note in the air. “So poetic I’m crying. It rhymes and all.” He wiped away a fake tear.

“Aww, I’ll have to kiss away the tears then. Come here.” Adam put down the duster and opened his arms.

“You’re such a kissing monster.” Tommy folded the precious note and put it in his pocket.

“Did you put on some new pants? I hid the ones you were wearing, hoping to see you naked again.” Adam pulled Tommy by the front of his pants when he came within reach.

“That’s a cute but terrible plan.” Tommy let Adam kiss him on the neck. “I would’ve come out with a towel or the covers even if you had hidden all my pants.”

“You know… At first, I was thrilled you guys only wore a pair of shorts. But now, I wish you didn’t wear anything at all. I’m greedy like that.” Adam kissed every corner of Tommy’s face.

“Haha, I don’t think I’d get any work done if you were prancing around in all your naked glory.” Tommy played with Adam’s hair.

“Ah, yes, work. I can’t wait to have you all to myself on a weekend.” Adam wanted to weep when he remembered that it was only Tuesday.

“What’s wrong?” Tommy noticed that Adam had gone stiff.

“It’s Tuesday. I’ll need your strongest potion when I get to meet him.” Adam pretended to stumble forward.

“You’re talking about Freddie.” Tommy held onto Adam’s waist.

“Yeah. How long do you think it’ll take him to find me?”

“I don’t know. But I’ll check twice each day to see if he’s updated his contact info. I don’t see how else I can reach out to him without setting off all kinds of alarms.”

“Why can’t we just press F-R-E-D-D-I-E-M-E-R-C-U-R-Y on the phone? It worked with Hippocrates.”

“That only worked because he granted access in his contact info. Some angels value their privacy more than others and leave that section blank.”

“Ah, okay. We’ll just have to wait then.” Adam found it surprising that he didn’t have much problem with that. A new soul in the picture was another variable that might end up forcing him to stay apart from the angel in his arms.

Unbeknown to Adam, Tommy had the same worries. What if Freddie somehow knew how to send Adam home right away? What if he reported him to God? What if he wanted to take Adam to his place? _Freddie_ was Adam’s guardian angel; he had no claim on the singer. And, what if Adam wanted to go with him?

“Hey, why so tense? Relax, baby.” Adam rubbed the base of Tommy’s wings.

“How are you so familiar with wings?” Tommy purred. 

“I used to have a parrot and I’ve watched you closely.”

“Oh, how observant of you.” Tommy let out another purr.

“Well, I also googled ‘how to love your angel’. I didn’t want to ask Mike and I didn’t think it would raise any flags.”

“Probably not.” Tommy had to laugh at Adam’s readiness. He wondered what other tips he had gotten, but he didn’t get to guess. Adam had literally swept him off his feet.

Adam kissed the gasp out of Tommy as he held him tight. Love was no competition, but he thought that it would be nice if Tommy’s house was the brightest in the area. He knew that it might draw unwanted attention, but he wasn’t the type to keep his emotions hidden.

Tommy threw his arms around Adam’s neck as the kiss got deeper. His feet didn’t touch the floor, so he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist. Their kisses could only get better as they found out what the other soul enjoyed. He liked it when Adam’s tongue swept the roof of his mouth and figured that Adam liked it when he… well, Adam seemed to like everything he did.

Adam smiled at the feel of sunlight on his face. He had never been one to find solace in the weather, but a ray of sunshine felt more promising than heavy fog. As Tommy made a pretty sound, he vowed to stick with him and cherish whatever time was left for them. Tommy was too real in his arms, but if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

 

_There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. - Friedrich Nietzsche_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who celebrate Christmas, I wish you all a very happy Christmas :D


	7. Adam’s wild, dreamy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam spends a dreamy day that gets wilder by the hour. These are the days that he lives for and it turns out to be one of his best days ever. His joy only grows with a loving Tommy by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fair warning** : I know I've rated this story as E, but in case some of you forgot, the last scene which is about 3,000 words in itself is extremely dirty. You can find me in the nearest mouse hole, drinking a strong potion full of oblivion XD 

  
When Tommy opened the front door the next morning, Mike was leaning against his own house with a shit-eating grin.

“How long have you been standing there?” Tommy narrowed his eyes. Maybe Adam was right; maybe he did have a knack for smelling suspicion. “What do you want?”

“A hug for a start? I’ve missed you.” Mike opened his arms.

Tommy picked up the paper, rolled it, and tucked it in the back of his pants. Loose pants could be pretty useful.

“So do you need me to fix the handle for you?” Mike’s grin got wider as he hugged his favorite neighbor.

“What handle?”

“Your window, of course!” Mike cackled. “Oh, all the things I heard yesterday. You have no idea how much oblivion I had to add in my potion.”

Tommy hid his face deep in Mike’s shoulder. It was just his luck that Mike had heard him have sex.

“You should also know that your house is starting to look like a lighthouse. I guess you guys managed to admit your feelings for each other.”

Tommy pulled back and took a look at his roof. Urgh, Mike wasn’t exaggerating. So much for keeping a low profile. He could already hear what Terrance was going to say and it made him crave ice cream.

“Hey, why the pouty face? Love is supposed to be celebrated.” Mike poked Tommy in the ribs.

“Because we’re not supposed to be together.” Tommy sighed.

“Why not?”

Tommy hesitated before whispering in Mike’s ear, “He’s human.”

Mike froze in place. Was Tommy serious or was this another prank targeting his poor gullible soul? “Does Terrance know about this?”

“Of course. Everything’s being handled.”

“Except your heart.”

Tommy shrugged. “Nothing I can do about that. I tried being just a fan, but it didn’t work.”

“A fan? He’s a movie star?”

“Haha, he sings.”

Tommy told Mike all about Adam’s career and came back inside. He leaned against the front door and pricked up his ears. There was no sign of Adam and his bedroom door was still closed. Adam had ended up sleeping in his bed after a satisfying frottage session. Adam had covered him like a big blanket and hadn’t stopped rubbing their crotches together until they had made a huge mess in their pants.

The way that Adam had rolled his hips made him wonder what it would feel like to have him inside him. Would Adam lose his beat if he tightened around his dick? Would he make one of those terribly filthy sounds? Would he enjoy taking his ass bare? He’d find out soon enough. For now, it was time to check Freddie’s contact information again.

Tommy gasped when he noticed the difference in the previously blank section. It seemed like Freddie had found out that he had lost one of his protégés and waiting for some info on him.

“Hello…? This is Freddie Mercury,” Freddie answered the phone with as much hope as he could muster.

“Hello, this is Tommy Joe Ratliff calling from Star 2537, Morning Dew Avenue, Early Summers. Um, you shouldn’t have too much trouble finding it. It’s the brightest one on the avenue.”

“And, what is this about?”

“Oh, I wanted to let you know that the package is secure.” Tommy was glad that he had seen enough movies to know how to do the spy talk. Call him a conspiracy nut, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

“What did you just say?” Freddie wondered if this was the call or if it was another one of his fans that had happened to say the right thing. “What kind of a package are we talking about here?”

Tommy scratched his head. “He fell down the rabbit hole. If I had you, I could’ve dealt much better with the aftermath. It’s time for miracles and a master plan.”

Freddie shot up from his chair. “I’d like to come right away if that’s okay.”

“Sure. When can we expect you?”

“I’ll take an express train from Late Summers. Give me a couple of hours.”

“Okay! See you later!” Tommy threw the receiver and flew into his room. Adam didn’t have much time left to get dolled up.

 

_Tweet-tweet._

“Oh my god… he’s here!” Adam tore his eyes away from the clock and stared at the front door. Despite Tommy’s best potion, he was feeling faint.

“Deep breath, Adam, deep breath.” Tommy gave him a peck on the cheek and got up from the couch. He hoped that Freddie had come alone without any scary souls.

“Mr. Ratliff?” Freddie threw his arms around Tommy’s shoulders. “Thank you for finding him and keeping him safe! I was running out of places to look!”

Tommy squirmed as he still believed that he was the one who had started it all. “Please come in, Mr. Mercury. We don’t want anyone to ask why you’re here.”

Adam almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of his idol. That moustache looked mighty fine in person. “Hello, sir! It’s such an honor to meet you!”

Tommy and Freddie chuckled at Adam’s impossibly high tone. He sounded like a frightened baby bird.

“You like to show off your range like that?” Freddie grinned as he took a good look at his boy. Apart from the evident nervousness, he looked healthy and happy. “Why don’t you move those useful legs and come give me a hug?”

Adam looked down at Freddie’s legs. There was a bandage wrapped around his right calf.

“One of my fans got very excited at the show. He was a wild boar.”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Adam rushed to hug his guardian angel.

“Yes, this is nothing. I’ve had much more excitement thrown in my face. Let’s talk about you though. What in the Queen’s name happened to you?”

Freddie listened as Adam and Tommy took turns in telling him the story so far. There was enough room on the semi-circular couch, but the boys were sitting right next to each other. They also had matching patterns painted on their chests; their zodiac signs with a crown on top. Tommy’s was in red and gold while Adam’s was in blue and gold. Tommy seemed to be a Libra and Adam was an Aquarius. Then there was the fact that Tommy had a wing around Adam’s back. He could make a solid guess as to why Adam was happy.

“Oh, I could’ve told you that,” he said when Tommy told him that the plan to get Adam home involved a fogbow trail. “I used that trail once. I went to see _him_.” He pointed his chin at Adam.

“Me?” Adam squeaked.

“Yeah, on Broadway. When you played Fiyero.” Freddie gulped down his beer. “I also talked to you backstage.”

“But I would’ve remembered!”

“I was in disguise. I had even shaved off my moustache.” Freddie was pleased at his level of commitment.

“But how did I not recognize your voice?”

“I had drunk a powerful potion that made me sound different.”

“Oh, I see. What did you think of the show…?” Adam asked with his heart in his throat.

“You were good! But you were much better with my family up there.”

Adam understood right away that Freddie was talking about his band mates. “They miss you, you know. They still think about you every day.”

“And, so do I.” Freddie gave Adam a weak smile. Then he remembered the most important thing that he had wanted to say. “Just so we’re clear, Adam, I don’t want you to let anyone convince you that you’re not the right man for the job. I’ve watched every single gig from up here and I’ve been proud of you every single time. Don’t you doubt that.”

“You were proud of me?”

“Of course, son. And, our songs are meant to be sung with that much joy and passion. Just like that. So don’t let anyone spoil your fun.”

Adam nodded as his heart felt lighter. It meant a lot coming from the man who had sung all those songs himself. He had put on a brave face, but it hadn’t been easy to deal with the pressure of filling such big shoes.

While Adam and Freddie talked about this and that, Tommy was thinking about Freddie’s earlier words. If Freddie had visited the human world, he might have valuable tips about going down and coming back safely and undetected. But wait… had he actually said that he hadn’t been caught? If he had, did it mean that he could visit Adam every once in a while? See his new place and give him more of his feathers?

“What’s on your mind, son?”

Tommy noticed that both singers were looking at him. “I was just wondering if they caught you when you went to see Adam.”

“Ah, they caught me all right. Going down wasn’t too difficult because you just had to follow the trail. But when it was time to come back up, I couldn’t see the trail anymore. My eyes had adjusted to the human world and I had lost the ability to see anything supernatural. Or at least that’s what the angel from the Fourth who caught me explained to me.” Freddie shrugged.

“Did you get punished?” Adam couldn’t bear the thought of Freddie having been punished because of him.

“Yeah. I was sent to work off my sins in Purgatory. The work wasn’t too bad, but I realized I couldn’t sing. I guess that was the real punishment.”

“What kind of work? And, what do you mean you couldn’t sing?” Adam was sure that these were the same questions that Tommy wanted to ask.

“I still had my voice, but I sang terribly—if you could even call that singing.” Freddie shuddered at the awful memories. “Work was all right though. We had to prep new houses for new souls. Since the 20th century, there are apparently more souls coming up than going down.”

“Of course. Who’d want to get reincarnated in that shitty world?” Tommy frowned.

Adam figured that this was the type of bitterness that Mike had talked about. He curled his arm around Tommy’s waist as he asked Freddie, “Souls get reincarnated? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah, you can choose to go down whenever you want.”

“Have you ever gone down again?”

“Nah, you lose memory of your previous life and your time in Heaven. And, I’m not one of those hardcore masochists who enjoy reliving the pain of death.”

Adam felt Tommy go stiff beside him. So he ran his hand up and down Tommy’s side and kissed him on the cheek.

Freddie watched the boys interact as he twisted his moustache. Love would fuel Adam’s musical energy and bring out his deepest emotions. It would eventually strengthen his soul, making him grow and see the world in more colors than ever.

“I was going to take Adam to my place, but I assume you’d like to keep him here. Paint his body and all.” He grinned at Tommy.

“If you wouldn’t mind, yes, I’d like that.” Tommy looked him straight in the eye.

“Very well. Allow me to leave you some points then. He’s my responsibility and I don’t think he’d like you hugging around.”

“Oh my god, do you read minds? Is it a power of yours?”

Tommy chuckled at Adam’s hopeful tone.

“It is.” Freddie played along. “I bet you want me to sign that poster right now.” He pointed at his poster on the coffee table.

“Yes, please!”

Freddie pulled out a marker from his pocket. He never went anywhere without one. It was important to give the fans a small piece of himself. “I’ll see if I can find a way to get you home sooner. There has to be another way to send you back.”

“How so?” Adam gulped.

“Because there’s never only one way to do something.”

“But I don’t mind staying here for a while!”

“I know that, son, but you don’t belong here. The longer you stay, the longer you disrupt the balance of both worlds. Think about the butterfly effect.”

“But what if God wants me here? Nobody knows what’s really going on in his mind.”

“If he wants you here, my search will turn up empty. If he wants you down there, I’ll find something. How about that?”

“Fair enough.” Adam liked his odds.

“And, thank you so much for signing this.” He beamed at the poster. Freddie had even written an encouraging message under his autograph.

“You’re welcome. It was good to see you again.” Freddie flew up from the couch.

“Just one question though.” Tommy held up a finger. “Would you like to stay for lunch?”

“Hell, yeah!”

Tommy smiled at the huge grin that split Adam’s face. He’d have to go to his room and fetch his sunglasses.

 

“Gosh, I’m exhausted.” Tommy flew face down onto his bed.

“Me too.” Adam flopped down next to him. Freddie had stayed until well after lunch while Tommy had gotten some work done. Now that all the excitement and tension had left him, his body felt like jelly. He figured that the same thing was happening with Tommy and he hoped that their potions would work soon.

“Was he what you expected?” Tommy yawned.

“I’m not sure what I expected.” Adam yawned along. “But he was amazing, yes.”

“I can’t believe he wants to jam with us next time.” Tommy fluttered the tips of his wings.

“Me neither!” Adam sprang up. “I’m so glad Isaac and Mike can join us. It’ll be like a full band. And, you already made that golden mike for me!”

“Yeah, how foresightful of me.” Tommy couldn’t be any surer now that all of this was meant to happen.

Adam ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair and enjoyed his sweet, little sounds. He smiled when a yawn tore out of Tommy’s mouth. “Hey, don’t fall asleep. We need to take off our makeup and body paint.”

“Urgh, I know.” Tommy stretched his wings and sat up. He got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror with a cleansing tissue.

Adam joined him with a tissue of his own and smiled at Tommy through the mirror.

“You’re supposed to look at your face when you wipe off your makeup.” Tommy giggled.

“I’ve done this so many times that I don’t need to. And, you were looking at me too. Otherwise our eyes wouldn’t have met.”

“I only looked because I felt eyes on me.”

“Oh, Tommy Joe… I can make you feel so much more than my eyes.” Adam winked.

“You have a dirty mind, Mr. Lambert.” Tommy pretended not to like it.

“I think it’s my sign.” Adam pointed at his chest. The sign for Aquarius(♒) looked like two sets of waves. “These must be blue waves of lust.”

“Hahaha, that sounds like a title for some bad porn.”

“Well, I’m afraid yours isn’t much better. It looks like a red nipple standing at attention.”

Tommy looked in the mirror and checked out his sign(♎). Adam had a point. He thought about the horoscope that he had read this morning when Adam had suggested zodiac signs:

_Aquarius tends to be a little idealistic while Libra concentrates on the facts. But you can’t have it both ways and that is why the forecast horoscope for this union could be trouble. Dating may be frustrating from the get go. The saving grace? Sex. It's amazing, steamy, and playful. This will keep Libra and Aquarius together for a while, but sex can’t be the only element that holds up a relationship. At a certain point, Libra and Aquarius will both need to take a step back and examine whether or not you really want to go through with it all. If you do, put all your chips in. If not, get out while you can._

Apparently Tommy wasn’t the only one who had looked up their astrological compatibility. Adam was also thinking about what he had read while Tommy had been taking a phone call:

_Aquarius has an imaginative approach to sex. These lovers like creativity and novelty in the bedroom. Both the Libra and Aquarius lover will lead the way in the bedroom, but Libra is usually the more aggressive. This aggressive sexual behavior will help Aquarius release imagination and creativity in this love match. Both of these zodiac lovers have patience and open minds in their sexual relationship. Aquarius has enough persistence to open up Libra’s slightly kinky side. This successful love match is a blend of energy, enthusiasm, love of beauty and freedom. The best aspect of this winning love match is their teamwork._

“Still not convinced your sign is a nipple?” Adam stood behind Tommy and rubbed his nipples. He would have to lead the way until Tommy grew comfortable enough to show his aggressive and kinky side.

Tommy dropped the tissue and leaned back against Adam’s chest. Sleep was the last thing on his mind as he twisted under Adam’s hands.

“Do you know how much I’ve wanted to touch these? They’re always out in the open for everyone to see.”

Tommy just stood there, trying to breathe. Adam’s breath was hot on his ear and his dick was getting hard against his lower back.

“Now you see the resemblance.” Adam freed Tommy’s nipples and appreciated his handiwork. The nipples had turned stiff and a darker shade of pink.

“I noticed you went back to looser pants.” He put his hands on Tommy’s waist and kissed the side of his neck.

“Yeah, I don’t mind them slipping down anymore.” Tommy thought about the unfortunate incident during their water war.

“That’s great news. Oops!” Adam helped Tommy’s pants fall to the floor.

Tommy would’ve laughed at Adam’s poor acting if he hadn’t dropped to his knees. He could only cry out in anticipation as Adam spread his ass cheeks.

“Shh, just keep looking in the mirror. See how much you like this.”

Tommy shivered from head to toe and did as he had been told. Was he strong enough to survive a rim job?

Adam grinned as he finally got a chance to check out Tommy’s hole. The little hole seemed like a decent challenge. He couldn’t wait to see it red and swollen, filled up with his tongue and fingers and eventually his dick. He loved nothing more in bed than to get a twink’s tiny hole wide open for his use. Great things came with patience and effort.

He pushed his face into the crack of Tommy’s ass and sniffed at his hole. He moved onto licking it and sucking it into his mouth. He was going to take his time exploring every detail of it. It was flattering to know that Tommy trusted him with his most intimate part.

Tommy pushed his ass back as he stared at his reflection. His pupils were blown wide and his mouth was hanging open. All kinds of sounds were tumbling out of it, making him blush harder. It had been far too long since anyone had done this for him. Adam was still nibbling at his hole and the wait was unbearable.

“I’m going to open you up with my tongue now, okay?”

“Finally…”

Adam chuckled and pushed the tip of his tongue inside. His tongue was too big and thick for Tommy’s hole, but wasn’t that the beauty of this challenge? He was willing to work on it for as long as it took. He moved his thumbs closer to the hole to hold it open for his tongue. He could probably come right away just knowing that his tongue was going inside Tommy’s ass.

Tommy let out a loud moan when Adam literally drooled over his ass. He had a thing for messy sex and this was a promising start. He had no idea how long Adam’s tongue was, but it kept pushing in. He had to put his hands on either side of the mirror to keep standing.

Adam heard Tommy sob when he got most of his tongue inside. He breathed through his nose, relishing Tommy’s scent. He dropped his hands and enjoyed the feel of having his face trapped between Tommy’s cheeks. He moved his hands to the front of his angel and cupped his dick and balls. He could feel himself leaking precome onto the floor.

Tommy almost lost control of his legs as he let out a sharp cry. He was stimulated in the front and penetrated in the back.

When Tommy’s hole got a little loose, Adam took a firm grip of his hips and jabbed his tongue in and out of the hole. Tommy kept twitching his hips, but it was easy to hold him still. He didn’t stop even when Tommy stood closer to the mirror and started to rub his dick against its cool surface.

“Go ahead, Tommy. Mess up the mirror for me.” Adam had pulled out his tongue and had pushed in a finger instead. He watched through the mirror as Tommy bucked a couple of times and shot all over the mirror. Now the lucky mirror had Tommy’s come running down its lower part and it was going to stay that way until morning.

“No! Please… Keep going.” Tommy grabbed Adam’s wrist and stopped him from pulling his fingers out.

“Oh my god…” Adam swallowed hard. It was kinky to think about fingering a soft Tommy all the way to hardness again. “Let me know if you need me to go slower or faster.”

“Okay.” Tommy rested his forehead against the mirror, fogging it up. It was a miracle that he was still standing. “Can we move to the bed?”

“Sure, baby.” Adam got up and helped Tommy move his wobbly legs. When Tommy lay on his stomach and spread his legs, he pushed his finger back in and kissed Tommy’s shoulders.

Tommy closed his eyes and enjoyed the kisses sprinkled all over his back. Adam’s precome was dripping onto the back of his thigh and it made him shiver with delight. It was good to know that Adam was still hard for him.

Adam moved his finger back and forth before adding a second one. When Tommy moaned deep and long, he caressed his wing and rocked his fingers.

“When can I get your dick?” Tommy asked out of the blue.

“Jesus Christ…” Adam barely managed to squeeze the base of his dick and scare off his release. Tommy apparently knew how to ask for the things that he wanted. “Let me just loosen you up a bit more. Lube?”

Tommy pointed at one of the nightstands and watched Adam coat three of his fingers. He loved how Adam kissed him on the mouth before coming back to bed. He felt wonderfully full as Adam worked in a third finger and he knew that he’d only feel fuller once Adam got his dick inside.

Adam moved three fingers in and out of Tommy while soothing him with his other hand. It wasn’t an easy fit and he had to put some strength behind his fingers. The hole had gotten much bigger though, almost ready for the main event. It was a good thing since Tommy had started to get restless and his moans were getting louder.

“Am I ready yet?” Tommy felt his dick twitch as Adam kept putting pressure on his prostate.

“Let’s find out.” Adam pulled out his fingers and pushed his hand under Tommy’s body. He needed to know how hard Tommy was before he went any further. Oh yes, his dick was hot and filling up nicely. He placed his dick in front of Tommy’s hole, keeping his weight off Tommy with hands on either side of his waist.

“Hurry up.” Tommy spread his ass cheeks so Adam wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation. He wanted Adam to stop being careful and let his wild side out to play.

Adam pushed in, unable to wait any longer. He took short breaths as he watched himself go deep inside Tommy. It was amazing to feel the inside of Tommy’s ass without a rubber. He was glad that angels couldn’t catch or spread any viruses.

Tommy cried out when Adam had nowhere left to go. He spread his cheeks wider though in case he was wrong.

“Thanks, baby.” Adam pushed in the rest of the way. He tried his best to stay still as he lowered himself on his elbows. Kissing Tommy’s wings was a good way to distract himself. He loved how the wings kept trembling as if Tommy had trouble handling his excitement.

“If you don’t move right now, I’m going to shove a Q-Tip up your urethra,” Tommy hissed.

“Ahahaha, was that supposed to be a threat? What if I was into sounding?”

Tommy opened his mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out was a whine. Adam had pulled his dick almost all the way out.

“Shh, don’t worry. I’m coming back in.” Adam pushed in as far as he could and repeated the process. He picked up the pace when Tommy started to moan his head off. He wanted to hear more, whatever Tommy was willing to share.

Tommy bucked when Adam rubbed the long lines on his back where the wings started. It seemed like Adam had one hand on the bed while using two fingers on his back.

Adam laughed when Tommy had flapped his wings so much that his upper body had flown off the bed. It kept happening even though he had slowed down. He wondered if he could make Tommy come next time, just by stimulating his wings. He kissed the back of Tommy’s neck every time it flew up to his face.

“Adam!” Tommy dug his nails into the pillow to stay on the bed. “I want to see your face…”

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” Adam pulled Tommy up without getting out of him. He gave Tommy a moment to fold his wings and legs before turning him around in his lap.

Both of them sucked in their breaths and squeezed their eyes shut. They were still too new to this type of connection to survive such a brutal change of position. They had only managed to hold off their orgasms thanks to a strong desire to enjoy this a little longer. They weren’t out of the woods though; every single detail of each other had the potential to push them over the edge.

“I’m going to die,” Adam panted as he tried not to think about how Tommy’s dick kept twitching, trapped between their stomachs.

“Good thing I’m already dead then.” Tommy opened his eyes only to regret it when he saw Adam’s face twisted with pleasure. He tried not to clench down too hard.

“You’re coming first.” Adam trembled as he put his hand back on the base of Tommy’s wings. He got on his knees and started moving again. Tommy had his back arched and his head thrown back. His Adam’s apple kept bobbing as he spilled moan after moan only for him to hear.

“Deeper!” Tommy managed to stay put since Adam had one arm wrapped around his waist. With his ex-girlfriend, they had flown all over the room, but he liked how Adam kept him grounded.

Adam held onto Tommy’s waist and moved him up and down his dick. His body was covered in sweat as he thrust up as hard as he could. Tommy’s moans had turned raw and he couldn’t get any air in his lungs.

With a short cry, Tommy came all over Adam’s chest. He completely lost all sense of space and time. All he could feel right now was how Adam was driving into him like an inmate who hadn’t had a conjugal visit in ages. But before he could laugh at his thought, Adam went rigid and emptied his balls in his ass.

“Ahahaha…” Tommy couldn’t hold in his laughter.

“Please tell me you’re not laughing at my performance.” Adam kissed Tommy’s chin as he tried to catch his breath.

“No, you were perfect. I was just comparing you to an inmate who hadn’t had a conjugal visit in a while.” Tommy bent down and cackled into Adam’s shoulder.

“Well, that sounds about right. I feel lightheaded after coming so violently.” Adam laughed and caressed Tommy’s back.

“You haven’t jerked off here?” Tommy worked on a love bite on Adam’s neck.

“Of course I have. But it’s nothing like being inside you.” Adam lifted Tommy’s face and kissed him on the nose.

“Yeah, that was pretty awesome.” Tommy slowly got out of Adam’s lap and lay on his stomach. “Do you want to take a look?”

Adam gasped as Tommy spread his legs for his viewing pleasure. Of course he wanted to take a look.

Tommy squirmed when he felt Adam’s breath on his sensitive hole. Adam had been hitting so many of his kinks when they hadn’t even talked about them. If this wasn’t yet another proof that they were a match made in heaven, he didn’t know what was. He whined when Adam pushed in a couple of fingers in search of his own come.

“This is unreal…” Adam stared at his fingers that had come out wet. He couldn’t resist pushing them inside Tommy’s mouth. It was impossible not to groan when Tommy didn’t hesitate to suck them clean.

“It’s too bad we have to sleep, Tommy.” He fucked Tommy’s mouth with his fingers, dreaming of an equally sexy morning.

“I think we have to shower first.” Tommy wiggled his ass to see if Adam needed more time with it.

“Yeah, hot water can do wonders for fatigue.” Adam went back inside Tommy’s hole with the same fingers. He fed his come to Tommy over and over again until his fingers came up empty.

“Are you offering free transportation?” Tommy opened his arms when Adam rolled him onto his back.

“Whatever the customer wants. I can offer you the bridal experience.” Adam giggled as he swept up his angel. It felt good to carry Tommy in his arms.

“I love you.” Tommy felt bold in the middle of all the warmth. He curled his arms around Adam’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you so much, Tommy Joe.” Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head. “And, I love how it just rolls off my tongue.”

“Oh no, don’t talk about your tongue. There’s only so much tongue I can handle in a day.”

Adam laughed and marched into the bathroom. He smiled at how peaceful he felt. It had been a long, demanding day, but it had been one of his best days ever.

 

_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love and to let it come in. -Morrie Schwartz_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The horoscope and the astrological compatibility analysis aren't made up. They're extracted from www.sexualastrology.com if anyone was wondering. Our boys' compatibility was rated with four hearts! ♥♥♥♥
> 
> 2) Tommy's Q-Tip line wasn't made up either XD A couple of days ago, when a fan asked him if he was going to NAMM 2015, he tweeted: I'd rather have a q-tip shoved up my urethra.
> 
> 3) I wish you a lovely end of year and all the health and happiness in 2015 :D One of the best things that happened to me this year was getting to write for this endearing fandom. Thank you for being on this amazing journey with me and I hope to share more fun with you next year <3 


	8. The jar of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s jar of love is filling up quickly, but thankfully love has a wide range of uses in Heaven. Tommy also makes progress in his relationship with Adam as he pampers him and invites him to two of his meaningful places.

  
Adam scratched his arm in his sleep, feeling it tickle. It was probably Tommy’s wing covering his body. He scratched his arm again when it tickled even more. He didn’t want to wake up, so he rolled to his side. He was dreaming about singing with Freddie in the biggest arena that he could possibly imagine.

He groaned when his back tickled this time. Was he going to be this ticklish around Tommy? This was only the second time that he was sleeping in Tommy’s bed. His dreams started to get fuzzy when the ticklish feeling landed on his ass. As he slowly climbed out of his subconscious, he realized that it was a single feather that was bothering him instead of an entire wing.

“Good morning.” Tommy smiled when Adam rolled onto his back.

“Good morning, Tommy,” Adam croaked. “But why are you tickling me?”

“Because I’m doing an experiment.”

“On what?”

“On this.” Tommy grinned as he used his feather on Adam’s morning wood.

Adam moaned as he felt wide awake. He got harder knowing that it was Tommy’s feather that was getting damp with his precome.

Tommy moved down the bed and rested his head on Adam’s thigh. He lazily twirled his feather around Adam’s dick and watched the reaction up close and personal. He liked how Adam tugged his hair whenever he needed something to hold onto. He already had high hopes for the result of this experiment. “How come your thighs are so toned? Do you work out?”

“Yeah, I jog…” Adam panted as he tried not to grab Tommy by the hair and push his face on his dick.

“If you want, I can ask Mike to take you along on his morning jogs. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to tell you nasty stories about me.” Tommy chuckled.

“I’d like that, but don’t you think it could be risky?” Adam thrust up, holding Tommy’s head in place.

“Centaurs are popular endangered species. Mike has lived here for a while, but he’ll still get most of the attention. They’re just going to think you guys are bonding over your bare backs.”

Adam knew that Tommy was talking about him and Mike not having any wings, but it sounded too close to ‘bareback’. Memories rushed through his mind and he relived the incredible sensation of entering Tommy’s body without any restriction.

Tommy noticed that Adam was close, so he ran the feather up and down Adam’s other thigh. He was confident that Adam could go into the porn business if he wanted to. He had the ideal package, moans, and looks for a porn star. But for now, he enjoyed being one of the few souls that got to see him like this.

Adam wondered when his shy angel had turned into a sex kitten. He got a kiss on his dick every time he moaned out loud. Talk about positive reinforcement. “Tell me something. Is it a stereotype that all angels are kind and generous? Because I sense some serious evil right now.”

Tommy chuckled and bit Adam on the thigh. The poor thing let out an exaggerated cry of pain. “I’ve been to the land of evil, you know. With Isaac last month. It was a _hell_ of a trip.”

“Oh my god… You mean like actual Hell?”

“Well, nobody seems to know for sure. Some say that God just made a set that looks like Hell to keep the curious ones safe. It was fun though. It was raining fire so we used fireproof umbrellas and we also ate at Hell’s Kitchen.”

Adam didn’t think that this was the type of information that he could process while getting tortured. His dick got hit with a warm breath every time Tommy spoke.

“How was the food?” He somehow managed to keep himself in the conversation.

“It was to _die_ for.” Tommy giggled. “There’s a reason why gluttony is one of those seven sins.”

“If my memory serves me right, lust is also one of the deadly sins.” Adam gave Tommy a dirty look.

“Hahaha, I don’t think I’ve committed lust! Well, at least not until _you_ came around.”

“Hey, I might be half-responsible for last night, but this one’s all on you.” Adam thrust up again. The feather was moving around the head of his dick.

“How much do you trust me with your dick?” Tommy held his feather the other way around.

Adam stopped breathing as he remembered that he had mentioned sounding last night. It had only meant to be a playful response to Tommy’s Q-Tip threat, but it had apparently aroused Tommy’s curiosity.

“Adam?” Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes that had gone completely dark. He hoped that Adam still had the presence of mind to answer him.

“Do whatever you want. I know what to expect.” Adam thought about one of his exes that had introduced him to urethral play.

Tommy sat between Adam’s legs and used his own precome on the tip of his feather. He watched Adam writhe as he pushed the feather into his slit. Adam looked drop-dead gorgeous, taking his feather like this. This hadn’t even been a kink of his until this very moment.

Adam arched off the bed when Tommy pushed in a little deeper. He wanted to come and pee at the same time. Tommy looked transfixed with wonder and it only made him wetter.

“Yeah, this is definitely committing lust,” Tommy admitted as he carefully moved the feather in and out of Adam’s slit. Adam’s moans had turned throaty and his dick was throbbing in his grip.

Adam twisted violently as he dug his nails into the bed. He had almost forgotten how good this could feel. He wasn’t the only one who could barely breathe though. Tommy also made short, desperate sounds that added even more pressure on his dick.

Tommy worked faster, admiring the fullness of Adam’s dick. He thought that he could get addicted to this gorgeous dick the way Adam seemed to be addicted to his ass. He dropped his hands for a moment and relished the spectacular sight. Adam’s dick was standing proud with his feather on its end.

“Tommy, I need to… please…” Adam cursed that he didn’t have his phone with him to take a picture of his dick. He thrashed wildly when Tommy’s hands came back to push in the feather as deep as it would go.

Just when he was sure that he was going to pass out from the pleasure, Tommy pulled out the feather at one go. He sobbed and shot straight into the air. When he saw some of his come hit Tommy’s chin, he couldn’t help but shoot some more. Tommy had useful ideas of what a good morning should be.

Tommy sat on Adam’s thigh to get some friction on his dick. He rode it as fast as he could, crying out at Adam’s muscles that felt heavenly against his skin.

Adam groaned at the intensity of his angel chasing his orgasm. Tommy’s dick was so red that it didn’t look like a part of his body. He really wished that he had his phone right now.

“I need your finger…” Tommy pleaded as he found himself so close yet so far away from release. He needed help.

“I’m on it, baby.” Adam sat up and gathered his come that was still around Tommy’s chin. He pulled Tommy closer and checked if his hole was up for the task.

“Which finger do you want? You think you can take the longest one?” He grinned when Tommy nodded his head off, too gone to answer him with words.

It only took Tommy that one long finger to come with a broken scream. He held onto Adam’s arms as he rested his forehead on his shoulder. Adam made soothing sounds while he caressed his hair and wings.

“I think my experiment was a success,” Tommy mumbled when he caught sight of Adam’s dick.

“Huge success,” Adam agreed as Tommy reached for the towel on the nightstand. He felt cared for when Tommy cleaned him up. “Thanks, baby. Such a gentleman.”

“You bet. And, as a gentleman, I need to ask you something.” Tommy shook his wings and caught a feather in his hand. He knew how much Adam liked his feathers warm and freshly shed.

Adam watched as Tommy dipped the feather in his jar of love. Tommy had apparently prepared this while he had been asleep. When the feather emerged from the jar, it shone in a beautiful array of colors with the sunshine pouring into the room. He sat up, sensing the seriousness of the moment.

Tommy got on one knee and held the feather in front of his love. He figured that this would be the closest he’d get to popping the question. “Adam Mitchel Lambert, would you like to move into this room with me? For the rest of your stay?”

“Oh, Tommy Joe… I’d love to! And, this is so romantic!” Adam beamed as Tommy put the feather in his hair.

Tommy couldn’t stop himself from flying off the bed while Adam kissed him with his hands in his. The only things that kept him from hugging the ceiling were Adam’s hands and lips. He flew up higher with delight when Adam stood up instead of pulling him down. Adam could already read him so well.

“I want to go fishing with you,” Adam confessed once they were back under the covers. “It’s your favorite hobby, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Don’t worry. If you fish another human, I’ll kick him back down. There’s no room for two humans in this house.”

“Well, technically the guest room is empty now.”

“No. I’m going to use it as my singing room. You’re going to let me practice, right?”

Tommy laughed. “Just say you’re jealous.”

“Of a non-existing second guest? Never!”

Tommy laughed harder when Adam clung onto him. He gave Adam a wing hug and a kiss on the head. “Drink your potion and get more sleep. I added more strength.”

Adam turned his face to eye the potion on his nightstand. “Is that the angels’ way of saying you’re giving me Viagra?”

“Haha, no! It’s to help you recover.”

“So you can do more experiments.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Tommy waited for Adam to drink his potion and settled against his chest. He grabbed Adam’s ass and closed his eyes. This would surely guarantee him sweet dreams.

Adam hiked Tommy’s hand up to his waist. It had to be in a neutral zone if he was expected to sleep.

“See you in my dreams,” he whispered into Tommy’s hair, winning a soft peck on his chest. He wished that he could start all of his mornings like this. 

 

“Psst, Freddie sent over something for you.”

Tommy’s voice pulled Adam out of his concentration. He had been watching a show on rainbow technology on TV. Anything that he watched on TV or read in the paper was enough to make his eyes pop out. He just hoped that his eyes would find their original places once he went back home.

Tommy sat on the couch while Adam put the show on hold. He shook his head when Adam held out his hands. “Not so fast, babyboy. There’s a delivery fee.”

“A delivery fee? And, I’m only three months younger than you.”

“Yeah, that still makes you a babyboy.” Tommy patted Adam on the head. “Now about that fee…”

Adam chuckled when Tommy stuck out his lips. As if Tommy needed an excuse to get a kiss from him. He gave his boyfriend a peck and put his hand on the package. “That’ll do?”

“Nah, things aren’t so cheap these days.” Tommy held onto the package.

“I see that the cost of living is high up here.” Adam curled his hand around the back of Tommy’s neck and let his lips linger longer. He was going to pull back, but Tommy licked his lips like a kitty and he didn’t have it in him to refuse him access.

Tommy licked his way into Adam’s mouth, trying to keep the feel in memory. He let Adam take the package and focused on the kiss. His sense of time had been screwed up since he had fished this beautiful star and today was no different. He couldn’t tell if time was flying by or standing still as he poured his love into the kiss. Was it normal to feel this way?

“Hey, it’s okay.” Adam caressed Tommy’s face with the back of his hand. Tommy had kissed him as if it was their last day together.

“We still have time. And, we’ll figure something out when we run out of it. Destiny’s on our side, remember?” He kissed Tommy on the nose.

Tommy nodded and gave Adam a smile. He liked the confidence in his tone.

“So what do you think it is?” Adam shook the package.

“It felt like some kind of fabric.”

“Yes, it does. Maybe it’s a scarf. He was worried that I didn’t have any wings. I told him I could always wear my leather jacket if it gets cold.”

“Open it!” Tommy flapped his wings. He didn’t have patience for these things.

Adam tore open the package and found a yellow apron inside. It read ‘Kiss the maid’ on the front. “Ahaha… You want to help me try it on?”

“Sure!” Tommy got up on his knees and waited for Adam to stand up. He tied the apron around his waist and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I must say this isn’t too original for a creative guy like him. Not that I don’t appreciate the gift.” Adam looked down at himself and turned around. “What do you think?”

“Hmm, I like the strong message. It looks like I’ll have to kiss you more.”

“I guess you’ll have to.” Adam let out a fake sigh and pulled Tommy up to his feet.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and pressed himself tight against his chest. He wondered if he could use up his vacation days and kiss Adam for the rest of his stay.

Adam let Tommy have total control of his mouth. He loved kissing and it was great to find out that Tommy seemed to love it as much as he did. It could lead to more if Tommy wanted it to, but he would be fine even if it didn’t. Kissing Tommy’s lips was a perk in itself.

Tommy jumped when he noticed that the apron had changed its color. It wasn’t yellow anymore.

“What is it?” Adam looked down and spotted the difference.

“The message is different too! It says ‘Fuck him hard’ now!”

“Oh my god…” Adam giggled. “It _was_ original after all. He’s like one of those uncles that mean well but embarrass you horribly.”

“Well, luckily, nobody gets to read this message but me.” Tommy beamed and pulled down Adam’s pants.

“What are you doing, Tommy Joe? It’s a workday. You need to get back to your study.” Adam tried to look stern, wearing nothing but an apron.

“But your guardian angel wants me to take care of you.” Tommy pointed at the message.

Adam was about to admit that Tommy had a point when the doorbell tweeted. He pulled his pants back up while Tommy whined and flew to the door. He hid behind the couch just in case and pricked up his ears. A female neighbor had come to ask for a cup of love. Tommy had two jars now, so he could afford to spare a bit. The neighbor insisted to pay, but Tommy wouldn’t have it. So she offered him to choose one of the rings that she had made herself.

“Hey, ring lover, see if there’s anything you like.”

Adam was more than happy to take a look. He had been wearing the same rings for a whole week now. There were a dozen rings to choose from and he picked the big, silver ring with a man’s face on it. “This one.”

“Okay. Try it on.”

Adam smiled when the ring fit on his middle finger. Tommy seemed to like it too if the kiss that he got on his hand was anything to go by. He waited for Tommy to send the neighbor home and come back with the ring. Tommy was pampering him and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“She said it’s Julius Caesar.” Tommy put the ring back on Adam’s finger when he had come out of hiding.

“Oh, really?” Adam took a good look at the ring. “It’s beautiful. Thanks, baby.”

“You’re welcome. I’m taking my role as sugar daddy seriously.” Tommy snickered.

“Then I guess we should pick up where we left off.” Adam took off the apron and shimmied out of his pants, but the doorbell rang again.

“Urgh, if it’s another neighbor, I might as well leave the jar on the doormat.” Tommy flew over to the sound of Adam’s laughter. It was full of uncontainable happiness and he decided to find a way to change the sound of his doorbell to that precious laughter.

 

After a light dinner, Tommy granted one of Adam’s wishes. He took Adam to the fishing place, along with Terrance and Isaac. They picked a cloud in the least populated area to keep Adam away from prying eyes.

“Wow, this place is amazing!” Adam looked down as he put down Tommy’s bags. The Grand Fog was even thicker than the fog that had surrounded Tommy’s house a couple of days ago. It looked so vast and mysterious that he wondered what would happen if someone fell in.

“Boo!” Isaac pushed Adam closer to the edge of the cloud.

Terrance and Tommy laughed as Adam shrieked out of his skin. It was mean, but they couldn’t help it.

“I was right! Angels are pure evil!” Adam crossed his arms and glared at all three of them.

“Oh, Tommy, what did you do to make him feel that way?” Terrance chuckled as he settled down in one corner of the cloud.

Tommy and Adam blushed, thinking about what they had done this morning. Adam did his best not to look at Tommy’s wings in case they brought out an inappropriate physical reaction.

Isaac looked at the red lovebirds before shuddering in horror. He elbowed Terrance in the ribs and pulled out his fishing gear. “It’s probably better for our stomachs if we don’t hear about it. I’m not going to let Sophie’s sandwiches go to waste.”

That propelled Adam into action. He and Tommy were in charge of tea while Terrance and Isaac had brought fruit and sandwiches. “Does anyone want to start with a warm cup of tea?”

As all three angels raised their hands, Adam busied himself opening the Thermos bottle and passing tea around.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks, Adam.”

“Thank you.”

Adam smiled, feeling like a mama bird. He petted Tommy’s head and sat down with a cup of his own.

“Bah, it looks like they only have lousy stars around here.” Isaac glanced at the star that the angel sitting nearby had just caught. It was small and dull, and had three round edges instead of five pointy ones.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you borrow my love. Ta-dah!” Tommy pulled out his jar of love. He wanted to show his friends how happy he was.

Adam kissed Tommy’s cheek when Terrance and Isaac gasped at the jar. He wasn’t sure exactly why they had gasped, but he was sure that their love was extraordinary. It was wonderful to know that angels could tell the difference.

“Wow, it’s hard to believe something this beautiful came out of you, Tommy.” Isaac snickered.

“Say that again while I hold my tea on top of your crotch,” Tommy threatened.

“Boys, we’re here to fish, not to fight.” Terrance pulled at the angels’ wings before offering his spare rod to Adam. While he still wasn’t thrilled about Tommy and his budding romance, he wanted to be kind to the person who loved his dear friend.

“Thank you, Terrance.” Adam took the fishing rod with a smile. He got a chance to catch a star and it made him kiss Tommy’s cheek again. Despite everything that they had done in bed, Tommy still turned pink. Was it the audience or was he thinking about getting kisses elsewhere?

“You can’t kiss his face that often,” Isaac pointed out. “It’s going to get redder and redder and explode.”

He ducked his head and wrapped his wings around himself to fend off the attack. He waited for a few seconds, but nothing came his way. He lifted his head to see what was going on and got a whole tangerine pushed into his mouth. At least, Tommy had peeled it first.

“Are they always like this?” Adam asked Terrance while Isaac tried to eat his way through the tangerine.

“I’m afraid this is one of the better days.” Terrace rubbed his face. “You should’ve seen Tommy breaking wind in his face. I can’t believe Isaac hasn’t learned his lesson yet.”

“Oh my god, that’s terrible.” Adam burst into laughter.

“They’re also the ones who came up with our group name, TIT. I cringe every time someone hears them say ‘TIT Unite!’. Now that you’re here, I guess we’re ‘A TIT’. We’re four souls making up only one tit. Ah, sad times.”

“Ahahaha…”

“You know, after one of those mentors’ meetings, I sometimes find myself with extra points. I never know where they come from. Either God rewards me for my patience or some lucky mentor feels bad for me.”

“But you’re never going to give up on us, right?” Tommy poured more love into his mentor’s tea.

“Hmm, we’ll see.” Terrance pinched Tommy’s cheek with a smile and picked up his rod. It was time to fish.

 

Tommy was busy changing his bait when Adam rushed to pull him close. “Quick! Give me a hug! Someone’s coming over for me!”

“Where?” Tommy tried to turn his head, but Adam held it tight to his chest.

“Don’t look. It’s going to look suspicious if you do.”

Tommy stayed where he was, wondering if the threat had been neutralized.

“Now kiss me on the cheek.”

Tommy figured that it hadn’t been neutralized. So he lifted his head and pecked Adam’s cheek.

“Good. Now on the lips.”

“What?”

“Hurry!”

When Tommy tried to locate the threat again, Adam took the matter into his own hands. He grabbed Tommy’s face and kissed him as he wished.

“Oh my god, did you see that?” Isaac put his hands over his mouth. “He has no such thing as shame! I’m judging him so hard right now.”

Terrance laughed. “Let him be. He’s just fallen in love. And, did you really think someone Tommy loved would have any shame?”

“Good point. And, he put on makeup, but he didn’t cover the bite marks on his neck. And, why is there a bite mark on his _thigh_? So scandalous.”

Isaac’s mood didn’t get any better when Tommy’s giggles triggered off a violent allergic reaction. Tommy was holding his fishing rod with his back against Adam’s chest. And, Adam looked more interested in rubbing Tommy’s stomach and whispering God-knows-whats into his ear than catching a star. He and Terrance had come without Sophie and Johnny to keep them in the dark about Adam and this was what they got.

“Absolutely appalling.” Isaac scratched his itchy ears. “I didn’t know Tommy had it in him. I feel betrayed! He wasn’t like that with any of his exes.”

Terrance patted his poor friend on the arm. “But isn’t that what we’ve always wanted for him? Look how shiny his wings are.”

“That’s because of all the glitter.”

“I can hear you bitching, Isaac!” Tommy turned his head.

“You just lost points for swearing, you dickhead!”

“So did you, but I’m the one who got tons of points from Freddie Mercury yesterday!”

“You got points from whom? Gosh, I really hate you tonight.”

Tommy let Adam tell his friends all about Freddie’s visit. He pulled out his guitar and sat it in his lap. He was sure that Adam would want to sing when he was done talking about his idol. He was beginning to understand how Adam’s mind worked.

Adam beamed when he saw Tommy hugging his guitar. They made a pretty good team together.

“What do you want me to play?”

Adam looked up at the waning moon hung in the sky. He had never been this close to the moon before. He was a fan of the moon and had a crescent moon tattooed on his left arm. “Fly me to the moon?”

“You got it.”

Adam sang with joy in his heart, bathed in the bright moonlight. Tommy’s chords were delightful, and Terrance and Isaac were clapping with huge smiles on their faces. The angels had formed a circle with their wings and it felt like he was a part of something special.

He had even caught three stars tonight. Tommy had told him that he could grind them and put the stardust in his potion. Every day took him to a whole new world and he almost wished that he didn’t have to sleep. The clock was ticking and he was going to miss these moments dearly. But for now, he let his voice carry all the bliss inside him and sang his heart out to the soul he loved the most.

 

_Love is a friendship set to music. -Joseph Campbell_

 


	9. The storm on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful Sunday morning is exactly what Adam wanted. But as the day goes by, his inner peace gets threatened and Tommy isn’t helping. He knew that things had been going too well.

  
“Sunday morning, rain is falling~”

It was a rainy Sunday morning, so Adam was singing Maroon 5’s ‘Sunday Morning’ while looking out the window in the living room. He believed that some songs were meant to be sung in specific situations. For example, he always sang Britney Spears’ ‘Oops, I did it again’ when he made the same mistake twice and Lady Gaga’s ‘Born this way’ when someone asked him why he was gay. He also sang Bruno Mars’ ‘The lazy song’ when he didn’t want to lift a finger and Panic At The Disco’s ‘Nine in the afternoon’ when he happened to look at the time at exactly 9pm.

It was his first rainy day in Heaven and it gave him new things to see. He saw angels cleaning the outside of their houses with sponges and brushes. Some of them were naked, squeezing in a free shower. Baby angels came out to play, armed with swimming goggles and water guns. There was also an angel who looked like a scientist, busy with some kind of an experiment in his front yard.

He laughed when he heard someone sing ‘Singing in the rain’ through the window. He had left it slightly open to enjoy the pitter-patter of the rain. A male angel was walking by in a red raincoat and black rain boots. It was too bad that he couldn’t go out and say hi to a kindred spirit.

“I’m not into threesomes.”

Adam smiled at Tommy’s playful tone. He closed the window and turned around. “Neither am I, unless you have a twin.”

“No, it’s just me.” Tommy flew into Adam’s arms with a bottle of spray. Adam had talked him into investing in his wings.

“Ah, one of my favorite moments of the day.” Adam kissed Tommy’s forehead and sat down with him on the floor. He had taken his potion and had gone for a run with Mike before it had started drizzling. Then he had taken a shower with a sleepy Tommy and had woken him up by touching him in all the right places. Now Tommy wanted him to give his feathers some extra nutrition.

“I think I love these heated floors the most on rainy days.” Tommy rubbed his foot on the warmer floor.

“Oh, yes. And, they’re soft enough to sleep on them.” Adam took his time kissing the top of Tommy’s wings. They always took his breath away when Tommy had them spread out wide. He was grateful that Tommy let him rub his cheek against them and play them like a harp.

“The rain’s getting stronger.” Tommy looked around to check if all the windows were shut.

“Yeah, it sounds amazing. It’s different up here. The rain falls softly on the clouds and stars.” Adam ran his fingers through the feathers, making sure all of them were in place.

“Haha, only you would like the sound of a storm coming.”

“A storm? How can you tell? Is it a power of yours?” Adam held his breath.

“Yes. I have the power to turn on the TV and watch the news.”

“When did you do that? Does this mean I let you out of my sight?” Adam let out a fake gasp.

“You were busy with your maid duties, remember?”

“Oh yes, the washing cloud.” Adam smiled. It was one of his favorite inventions in Heaven; quick and easy to operate.

“So what do you want to do today?” Tommy turned his head to look at Adam’s face. He was happy that he could stay around his boyfriend all day.

“What do angels usually do on a rainy weekend?”

“Hmm, sex. We have lots of sex and drink hot chocolate.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that even more than the rain.” Adam chuckled.

“But we’ve already done all that.” Tommy didn’t see why he couldn’t tease.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t remember any of that. You’ll have to refresh my memory.” Adam pressed his lips against Tommy’s shoulder.

“Oh, you’re lucky you’re human. If you were an angel, you would’ve lost so many points with all those lies!”

Adam chuckled and used the spray above the wings. Tommy hadn’t needed to tell him not to aim the spray directly at his feathers. He had already known from his experience of raising a parrot.

“All done, baby. You look lovely.” He turned Tommy around and kissed him on the lips. “Now let’s have breakfast and find a new place to make love.”

Tommy laughed. “Aren’t you worried your dick might chafe? After everything we did yesterday?” He was only sitting on his ass comfortably thanks to the awesome salve.

“Like I said, I don’t remember what we did.” Adam scratched the back of his head.

“If you don’t remember, how would you know which place is new?”

“I wouldn’t! I’ll pick a place and you’ll have to tell me if it’s new or not _after_ we’re done. If it’s not new, I pick another place and we do it all over again!”

“Wow, that’s actually a good plan. But maybe I should put some self-control in your next potion.”

“Haha, you don’t mean that.” Adam pulled Tommy into his lap and nibbled at his ear. He had just grabbed a handful of angelic ass when his hand got swatted away.

“Breakfast first.”

Adam groaned, but he had to agree. He needed food; loving someone wholeheartedly required a lot of energy.

 

While yesterday had been all about the sex marathon, today was more about rest and conversations. And, kisses and caresses too since Adam found it impossible to keep his hands off his angel.

Adam caressed Tommy’s head that was warm in his lap. They were lounging in the living room, listening to the radio. They had pushed the round coffee table and were cocooned in the semi-circular space made by the couch. “I want you to know that yesterday was one of the best days of my life.”

Tommy giggled and booped Adam’s nose. “You said the same thing yesterday morning.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. And, on Friday morning too.”

“Well, what can I say? Every new day with you is my new favorite day.” Adam tucked the rainbow blanket firmly around Tommy’s shoulders. He wanted to keep Tommy wrapped in this blanket forever, far away from all the bad things in the world.

“I had fun too yesterday in case you couldn’t tell.” Tommy blushed. Fun times had happened all over the house. His secret favorite was against the front door where he had imagined that someone could hear them; he had left the jar of love on his doormat. His doors were soundproof, but it had been exciting to think that they were being naughty. He had also enjoyed their time on the coffee table, against the fridge, and in the shower. He knew for sure that Adam’s favorite was in the shower where their moans had echoed all over the place.

“Ah, such great memories.” Adam smiled, thinking about yesterday as well. Tommy had been perfect in his arms and he had wished more than once that he could hold onto those moments forever.

“Did Freddie call?” He asked, worried that their time might get cut short.

“Nope. I would’ve told you if he did.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to check. If he finds a way to send me back early, don’t keep it from me, okay? I don’t want you to do the heavy lifting on your own.”

“Okay.” Tommy turned his head and pecked Adam’s thigh. Adam knew how to say the right things.

“God, I think my thighs got even bigger.” Adam lifted Tommy’s head to check them out. “When I go back down, people are going to wonder how I got so fat in such a short time.”

“Don’t worry. You look perfect.” Tommy rolled his head the other way and pecked Adam on the stomach. “Tell them you were kidnapped by the chef of the Four Seasons.”

“Oh, but that wouldn’t do your place justice! I like it much better here than in a fancy hotel. And, not just because of all the heavenly touches.” Adam gestured at the furniture. “It’s cozier to stay in someone’s house and you treat me like a king. You even fed me venison when I would’ve been fine with a cheap burger.”

“Well, you’re a guest, not a slave.”

“Hmm, if you’ve ever wanted a sex slave, Tommy Joe, this is the time to tell me.” Adam wiggled his eyebrow with a grin.

“Hahaha, I wouldn’t know what to do with any kind of a slave. And, having a slave sounds like a surefire way to land in Hell without an umbrella.” Tommy shuddered.

“Aww, I can’t imagine God doing anything awful to you. You’re too adorable.” Adam bent down and kissed Tommy on the nose. “Have you ever met him?”

“Nah. We’re allowed to call him on the phone when we really need him, but I haven’t tried it yet.”

“What happens when you call? He takes your confession and offers a way to repent your sins?”

“From what I’ve heard, you can’t actually hear his voice. It all happens in your head. You _feel_ what he’s trying to say and his forgiveness warms your soul or something.”

“So it’s a he?”

“We don’t really know. Some say it’s a ‘she’ or ‘they’. Everyone has a different opinion. Isaac thinks God is some sort of a super computer and Terrance thinks he’s a presence that exists at all times and places at once. Deep stuff.”

“What do _you_ think?”

“I think he’s a lazy ass who gives too much of his work to his minions. And, the fact that I’m not getting kicked out right this minute is proof that he’s slacking on the job.”

“Hahaha…”

“But it doesn’t say anywhere who God really is, so maybe we’re allowed to think whatever we want. I can appreciate the freedom in that.”

“Yeah, I like that too.” Adam rubbed circles on Tommy’s neck with his thumb.

“It’s funny because I used to be an atheist.” Tommy laughed.

“Really? And, you’re a believer now?”

“Well, if he actually arranged for you to come and fall in love with me, how could I say he doesn’t exist?”

“Aww, baby… If you say things like that, how can you expect me to leave you alone?” Adam sneaked his hand under the blanket. He hoped that his touches would convey a thousand words of love.

 

It was evening when the weather took a turn for the worse. They had gone through slow and sweet lovemaking, a quick lunch, a long nap, and a big dinner. They were doing the dishes together when the first lightning flashed outside the kitchen window.

“Ooh, so scary.” Tommy chuckled as he was reminded of his favorite horror films.

“In five, four, three, two…” The thunder stroke before Adam could finish his countdown. “Damn it. I hope this isn’t ominous. Freddie still hasn’t called, right?”

“Haha, relax. As long as Molly doesn’t come knocking on our door again, you have nothing to be worried about.”

They both shuddered at the thought of Tommy’s persistent neighbor. She had asked far too many questions about Tommy’s subject of affection and had gotten a peek at Adam through the window. Even in this pouring rain, she had knocked on their door to let them know for a third time that Tommy and ‘Mr. Freckles’ could always drop by her place.

“I think I need tea.” Adam groaned as he remembered Molly’s overenthusiastic tone.

“Sure. Want some fruit too?” Tommy turned off the water.

“No thanks. I really should watch my weight.”

“But I think we burned off enough of your calories this weekend.” Tommy grinned as he put the kettle on the hot cloud.

“Well, I should still be careful. I can’t be too heavy on top of you.” Adam kissed the top of Tommy’s head.

“How about some mixed nuts then? You want something to go with your tea.”

“How about we look at your photo albums? I saw them on your bookshelves the other day.”

“Haha, fine. You’ll see that rainbow photos are so much cooler. I’ll make tea. You go get them.”

Adam kissed Tommy twice before he got slapped on the ass. “Ouch. That’s not a way to get rid of me, baby.”

“Just go before I change my mind.” Tommy giggled when Adam tried to steal another kiss.

“Fine. More kisses coming soon.” Adam waited for the thunder to strike to make a dramatic exit. He threw his apron on the kitchen island and sashayed out of the kitchen.

He walked into Tommy’s study, trying to contain his giggles. It was exciting to get glimpses of a Tommy that he hadn’t met yet. He turned on the lights and pulled out both of the albums. Something fell on the floor, so he bent down to pick it up. “What on earth…”

It was a flyer for his audition from 2009. It was folded, but he recognized it right away. After all, how many flyers were purple and glittery? He had wanted his future bandmates to know what type of atmosphere they’d be working in. But why did Tommy have one of these? Did he collect audition flyers? But what kind of a collector would fold the flyer and keep it loose?

“What is this, Tommy Joe?” Adam marched out to the living room. “You thought about auditioning for me?”

Tommy did his best not to freak out. How had Adam found that fucking flyer? He had thought that he had thrown it away. “Um, yeah. It was a long time ago.”

“Really? But you didn’t mention it when you told me you had auditioned for male pop singers. I’m a male pop singer too.” 

Tommy wrapped his wings around himself and settled deeper into the couch. He had to tread carefully if he didn’t want to hurt Adam with his secret. “I changed my mind and didn’t go. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to think about all the things I might’ve missed. I don’t mean to assume anything, but ever since I caught you, I’ve pictured the two of us rocking together on stage.”

“Oh my god, I’ve thought about that too!” Adam put down the flyer on the coffee table and sat next to Tommy. “I even pictured us kissing on stage! At first, I figured we could do it during ‘For your entertainment’, but then I thought ‘Fever’ would be perfect too. I had a hard time choosing between the two until I realized I could just kiss you twice!” 

Tommy smiled, hoping that it would reach his eyes. Maybe there was a chance that this could go his way.

“But if you changed your mind, Tommy, how come you brought it up here? You brought over a flyer for an audition you never went to?” 

“I didn’t mean to. It was probably in one of my pockets when my car crashed. I brought over a few things I had on me and I guess I hadn’t emptied my pockets in a while.”

“Yeah, Mike mentioned how you passed away. I’m so sorry, baby.” Adam picked up his teacup. “Do you know what happened to the driver?”

“Yeah, Terrance tracked him down. He’s in Hell.”

“Did you go see him?” 

“Nah, my trip to Hell was for fun. I do hope his fire burns brightly though.” Tommy sighed in relief and took a sip of tea. It looked like he had dodged the bullet. 

“Tommy, what’s your date of rebirth?” Adam glanced at the date printed on the flyer. Despite all the answers, it felt like Tommy was still hiding something.

“My what?” Tommy put down his tea.

“I hate to ask, but when did you move up here?” Adam stared right into Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy gulped. He was trying to think, but the thunder was too loud. “Okay, fine. I lied. I did go to your audition. I didn’t want to tell you because I obviously didn’t get the job. I was embarrassed.”

“Oh my god, you just lied again! I met everyone who came that day and I never met you!”

“I told you I was fatter when I was human.”

“I’m great with _names_ too, Tommy. Did you use an alias? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“Adam…” 

“You know what _I_ think? I think you had that flyer on you when the accident happened because you were coming to the audition.” Adam felt the thunder shatter his heart into pieces. “But you never made it. You ended up here instead… It’s usually the simplest explanation that makes the most sense.”

Tommy swallowed hard. Damn Adam and his useful brain. 

“Please tell me I’m wrong. Don’t make me ask one of your friends.” Adam pleaded with his eyes. “I’m sorry to dig into this, but if I was involved, I need to know, baby.” 

Tommy sighed. “You’re not wrong. Now can we drop it and go back to our tea?” 

“Forget about the fucking tea.” Adam glared at Tommy. “How could you keep this from me? How could you not tell me all this time? You took me in and fed me! You even love me!”

“It wasn’t your fault. You had nothing to do with it.”

“But I remind you of what you went through and what you lost! You’ve never had a problem looking at me? If I were you, I couldn’t stand even hearing my name!”

Tommy shrugged. “You have a good-looking face and a very nice name.”

Adam made a painful sound and opened his arms. He could tell that Tommy was putting on a brave face. What he really felt inside was showing through the tremors of his wings and the tightness in his jaw. “Come here, baby. I’m sorry I yelled. But this is unacceptable.”

Tommy burrowed his face into Adam’s chest. “It’s my death, my problem. And, it’s not like you could’ve changed my fate.”

“Let me ask you something. Do you play bass?”

“No, I don’t. Why?” Tommy wondered what that had anything to do with his fate.

He listened helplessly as Adam laughed hysterically. It had started with small, aching laughs, but it grew as strong and loud as the thunder. He imagined that this was what a dying soul sounded like. “Adam…?”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Tommy.” Adam wiped a few tears from his eyes. “I could’ve changed your fate because I already had Monte on the lead guitar.”

“What?” Tommy looked up into the sad blue eyes. “I don’t understand. Then why were you looking for a lead guitarist?”

“We wanted a lead guitarist who could also play bass. Monte has kids so when he couldn’t travel with me, I wanted our new bass player to fill his spot.” 

“So you think you could’ve saved me if you had mentioned that in the flyer? That you were looking for someone who could also play bass?”

“I don’t know, but I would’ve loved to try! I wouldn’t have met you, but you would’ve been alive!”

“You don’t know that. If I didn’t die that way, I could’ve died some other way.” 

“That audition was in 2009, Tommy. You came here in your twenties, oh my god…”

Tommy bit his lower lip. Adam had moved onto sobbing when he had never been good at consoling people. He pushed his face back into Adam’s chest and wrapped his wings around them. Why hadn’t he thrown that stupid flyer away? He was sure that he had done so, but he had changed his mind so many times that it was difficult to remember his final decision. He had apparently kept it as some kind of a twisted souvenir. 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy. I don’t know what else to say.” Adam held onto his angel with every ounce of his strength.

“You don’t have to say anything. You’ll see that once you get over the shock.”

“But…” 

“No buts, babyboy. You’re going to stop crying and have tea with me. Thank god we have tea cozies.”

Adam let Tommy sit up and took the teacup from his hand.

“Awesome. And, we’re done talking about this, okay? I mean it.”

Adam nodded for Tommy’s sake. It was the least that he could do. He was sure that he wouldn’t stop thinking about it though. 

 

“Feeling better?” Tommy asked once they were settled in bed. Adam had him in an iron grip, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him to ease up on his hold.

“I don’t know. This is a lot to take in.” Adam pushed his nose into Tommy’s hair, searching for that familiar scent. 

“You’ll feel better by morning.” Tommy patted Adam’s back and yawned. Trying to comfort another soul was exhausting.

Adam waited for Tommy to fall asleep before whispering into his hair, “I’m sorry, Tommy. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you…”

He had no idea how he could live with this, but it was only fair that he knew the whole truth. He had meant it when he had told Tommy that he didn’t want him to do the heavy lifting on his own. They were a couple now; it was his job and honor to share Tommy’s pain.

He squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He was glad that his sobs were muffled by the sound of rain. To think that he might’ve been able to extend Tommy’s life… To think that a backup plan for his band had brought so much misery… To think that Tommy still loved him against all odds…

He hadn’t thought much about it when Monte had suggested such an arrangement. Monte had told him that it wasn’t difficult to learn to play bass if you were a decent lead guitarist. Never in a million years had he imagined that it would lead to a life-or-death decision for someone he’d grow to love.

He opened his eyes and kissed Tommy’s forehead. He really was dating an angel. He could only admire Tommy’s strength and generosity and love him the way he deserved.

“We really are soulmates, aren’t we, baby? I came to you when you couldn’t come to me.” He stroked Tommy’s face with a teary smile. “I love you and I will make sure you feel it every single day.”

Tommy squirmed, so he cuddled him close and soothed him back to sleep. He prayed that all of Tommy’s pain would eventually go away. He prayed that he’d get to keep his angel beyond time and space. And, he prayed that Tommy wouldn’t feel his tears on his hair as he cried into the night.

 

_Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time. -Maya Angelou_


	10. The green monster in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has always been a little bit possessive when it came to pretty boys that belonged to him. If it got a bit more intense and happened a bit more often around Tommy, it was because Tommy was the prettiest. He really didn’t think that he could be blamed.

  
“Oh, crap.”

Tommy didn’t want to start his day by losing points, but sometimes swear words were absolutely necessary. He couldn’t handle the intense emotion bubbling out of his mind; his house had become shinier because of all that rain yesterday. He pulled at his hair, unable to believe how clean his roof was even though he hadn’t scrubbed it. Maybe he could burn something and scatter the ashes all over it not to attract any more Mollys.

“Good morning, Tommy.”

“Hey, Jenny. How’s it going?” Tommy turned around with a smile. Jenny had the prettiest voice in the neighborhood.

“I’m good, thank you, but probably not as good as you.” Jenny grinned and pointed at the shiny roof. “I don’t mean to pry, but who’s the lucky soul? Is it anyone I know?”

“Why do you think it’s a soul? Maybe I just love music even more.”

“Oh, Tommy… You’ve always loved music. It has to be something new if it makes you this happy.”

“Well, for reasons of privacy, I’m not confirming or denying anything.”

Jenny giggled. “Suit yourself. I’m just happy for you.”

Tommy let her kiss him on the cheek and looked down at the rainbow CD in his hand. “What’s this?”

“I took a cup of your love and wanted to give something back.”

“Oh, how sweet. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I recorded something new for you. I think the last ones didn’t work because the stories were fun. I hope it works this time.”

“What did you read this time?”

“My daughter’s chemistry book.”

Tommy laughed. She was so proud of herself. It was really nice of her though to use her gift to help out an insomniac neighbor.

“Well, I don’t want to be late for work. Have a nice day, Tommy.”

“You too! And, thanks again!”

Tommy watched her fly away before picking up the empty jar. It was already empty even though yesterday had been a rainy day. He hoped that this would help his neighbors look the other way even if they got suspicious of his guest. He had just put the paper and the CD on top of the jar when he heard a familiar laughter.

“Tommy!” Adam ran to his angel and caught his breath. Jogging in Heaven was harder because of the clouds and the altitude.

“What? I don’t get a hug?” Tommy put his things down and opened his arms.

“But I’m all sweaty.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.” Tommy gave him a wink.

“Eww, Tommy. There are other ears around here.” Mike gently kicked Tommy’s leg with his front leg.

Tommy was ready to retaliate when Adam pulled him into his arms. “Forgive my running partner. We don’t want him to limp and slow me down tomorrow.”

Mike snorted. “I know love makes you blind, but as if Tommy has that much strength in his wobbly legs.”

“Well, I don’t mean to share any juicy details, but if you’d seen him riding me…”

Adam and Tommy laughed as Mike galloped into his house with a cry. Adam gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and was moving onto the other one when he let out a cry of his own. “What’s this filthy red on your face?”

Tommy needed a second to figure out what Adam was talking about. “Ah, someone was happy for me.”

“Does this happen often? Someone rubbing their happiness all over you? How can I go down if you get kisses from strangers this early in the morning?” Adam licked his thumb and rubbed the lipstick off Tommy’s cheek.

“She’s not a stranger. Her name is Jenny.”

“Is she the one that lives across the street? Brown hair? Huge breasts?”

“No, that’s Kelly.”

“Urgh, so many potential threats… Is there a potion that can make you small? Maybe I can smuggle you downstairs in my pocket.”

“Then how would you admire the strength in my legs while I ride you?”

“I grow you back again?”

Tommy chuckled and untangled Adam’s arms. He needed to pick up his things and take the conversation inside; no good could come from being exposed. He also needed to soothe the green monster in town. “Can I join you in the shower?”

Adam beamed. “Of course, baby. It wouldn’t be the same in there without you.”

“Lead the way then.” Tommy followed his boyfriend with a smile. Perhaps he could get down on his knees and show his appreciation of the glambulge. 

 

“So can I ask what’s on that CD?” Adam pointed at the CD on Tommy’s desk. He hoped that he wasn’t intruding. Just because he was dating Tommy didn’t mean that he had the right to know everything that was going on with him.

“Jenny read a boring chemistry book so I could fall asleep.” Tommy sat back in his chair and opened his mouth when Adam held up another grape. He was taking a break from work since his bossy maid had insisted that he needed a fruit break.

“Fall asleep? You have sleeping problems? I’m sorry I didn’t notice.” Adam fidgeted from his spot on the desk. He feared that Tommy had only pretended to sleep last night while he had cried his eyes out.

“No need to be sorry. You couldn’t have known. I’ve been sleeping well since I fished you. I guess a really good catch can do that.” Tommy grinned.

“Aww, Tommy Joe. You make me blush.” Adam put a grape in his own mouth and leaned down for a kiss.

“Yum.” Tommy bit on the grape that Adam had passed with his tongue. “I think I greatly enjoy having a maid.”

“Haha, I’m doing my job well then. I’m glad.” Adam gave him another grape through a kiss. “What do you want for lunch? Let me order something before you get hungry. Gosh, I’ll never get tired of seeing things get beamed over. And, I’m not even a Trekkie!”

Tommy laughed and looked at Adam’s gorgeous legs. It was painful to look at his face when his eyes were puffy. “What do _you_ want? You’re the guest here.”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I can’t think of anything at the moment. But I have a feeling I’ll get an idea if you let me look at those photo albums.” Adam hadn’t forgotten about them. He saw that Tommy had put them back on his bookshelf.

“Are you sure you can handle it? I don’t know what I’d do if you burst into tears again.” Tommy bent down and pressed his lips against Adam’s knee.

“Please, I want to see them. I don’t want to miss the chance to see different sides of you, just because they might bring me to tears. There’s so much I want to know about you, Tommy.”

Tommy had to look up. How could he say no to that? “There’s some pretty ridiculous stuff in there, so you might want to cry for entirely different reasons.”

Adam chuckled as he got off the desk. “So can I?” He pointed at the bookshelf.

“Knock yourself out.”

Tommy got out of his chair and joined Adam on the floor. He let Adam pull him between his legs and thought about how bad it was that his wings didn’t bend the other way. Adam always enjoyed his wing hugs.

“Which one do we begin with?” Adam kissed Tommy on the head and looked down at the two albums.

“This one.” Tommy pointed at the one on the left. “It’s from earlier.”

“Okay. Let’s take a look, shall we?” Adam braced himself and opened the album.

“Whoa…” He stared at the first picture where Tommy was smiling in front of his housing star. It was different from watching the rainbow plasma TV where the colors were more vivid. The rainbow photograph had colors that were easier on the eyes, giving it a dreamy feel.

“Terrance took this for me. Now watch.” Tommy moved the page up and down to show Adam that the photograph contained more than one image.

“Oh my god! It’s like those cards I had as a child!” Adam tried moving the page himself and found out that there were three images. It seemed like the camera could also capture what happened before and after the main shot. In the pre-shot, Tommy looked lost with his wings wrapped around himself. But in the post-shot, he looked like a menacing kitty with his hands on his waist and his wings spread wide.

“Hahaha, it looks like you’re about to rip Terrance’s head off.”

“I would’ve if I hadn’t needed him so much,” Tommy grunted. “He said I looked cute. Back then, I was angry about everything. I didn’t want to be _cute_.”

“Aww, but you were! Look at those chubby cheeks!” Adam rubbed Tommy’s cheeks in the picture. The photograph was soft and smooth to the touch.

They looked through the album, sharing laughs and kisses. Adam listened closely while Tommy explained where the pictures had been taken from and by whom. Most of them were from trips around the Seventh Heaven, but he recognized the ice cream trees and the fishing place. There were souls that he had already met—Terrance, Isaac, Mike, Corny, and Satan—but also new faces that he was eager to learn about.

“Oh, that’s my ex.” Tommy pointed at the pretty girl who was cuddled up against him with her hand on his chest. He laughed when Adam put a possessive hand on the same spot on his chest.

“Did you love her?” Adam hated that he had to ask. What difference did it make whether Tommy had loved her or not?

“Not as much as I love _you_.” Tommy put his hand over Adam’s and locked their fingers together.

Adam couldn’t help but beam at the perfect answer. “I love you so much, baby.” He turned Tommy’s face with his other hand and kissed him thoroughly.

Tommy let out a long moan while he closed the album and pushed it away. He didn’t think that Adam would want to see other pictures of him and his ex-girlfriend. It would be easier on both of them if they just moved onto the next album. He added a whimper to distract the green kissing monster for good measure. Thank god he knew what Adam liked.

“God, Tommy… If you make sounds like that, I can’t focus on the pictures.”

‘That’s the whole point,’ Tommy thought as he made one of those pathetic kitty sounds.

Adam buried his face in Tommy’s neck and kissed him anywhere he could. He loved doing many different things to Tommy, but kissing him was the best.

Tommy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being loved. He rested his hand on the back of Adam’s neck, stroking the warm skin. He sighed in relief when Adam slid his hand inside his pants and reached for his dick. It seemed like his plan was working.

_Tweet-tweet._

“Oh, shit. Who the hell has such bad timing?” Tommy wanted to curse whoever had rung the doorbell. Adam would’ve totally forgotten about the pictures once he had started to get hard in his hand.

Adam giggled. “No worries, baby. I promise I’ll finish what I started.”

He gave Tommy’s dick a good squeeze and sent him on his way. He could check what Tommy didn’t want him to see while he entertained the visitor at the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the album to look for a picture that would disgust him to the core. He didn’t get far though since he heard a name that was on top of his blacklist.

“Hey, Kelly! Nice to see you. What can I do for you?”

Adam sprang up to his feet and marched out of the study. He knew exactly how straight and bi guys felt about big breasts.

Tommy was talking to his neighbor when a pair of arms wrapped itself around his waist. He sighed and caressed the strong arms. They seriously sucked at keeping a low profile. Next time, he would have to tie Adam to the bed before answering the door.

Kelly smiled and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Kelly. You must be Mr. Freckles. Molly’s been singing about you. I like your feather, by the way.”

Tommy looked up at his boyfriend while he shook Kelly’s hand. Adam was sporting the token of his love in his hair.

“Look what Kelly made us! This will do for lunch.” He held up the containers before Adam could say anything stupid.

“Thanks. That’s very nice of you.” Adam smiled at his rival. He could tell when someone was after something of his. Her pupils were dilated and she kept brushing her hair over her ear. It was a small relief that he had marked Tommy’s neck with a few strong kisses.

“Hmm, do I smell apple pie?” He caught a delicious smell in the middle of this mess.

“Oh, you have an excellent sense of smell! Yes, I put in some apple pies for dessert.”

Adam was quick to cup his hands over Tommy’s nipples. The woman’s eyes had lingered on Tommy’s chest. What did Tommy’s nipples have anything to do with apple pies? And, what was with all the body paint and jewelry around her breasts? As if people needed directions and encouragement to look at them!

“I’m sorry, Kelly. I think someone needs to hold something in his hands—like a fork and a knife.” Tommy pushed Adam’s hands down and glared up, but Adam was busy glaring at his neighbor.

“Well then, happy lunch, guys! It’s nice to finally put a face to the mystery man. And, what a good looking face!”

Adam tried not to flinch when she flew up to kiss his cheek. His right arm was crushed between her bare breasts. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such agony.

“Don’t tell me boobs scare you.” Tommy snickered as he shut the door. The poor thing looked shell-shocked.

“I think I need a moment.” Adam sat down at the kitchen island and rubbed his right arm. The experience had been intense.

“Aww, you want me to kiss it better?” Tommy put down their lunch and stood in front of him.

Adam nodded and held still so Tommy could kiss every inch of his abused arm. Love was known to cure all sorts of things.

“How do you feel about nipple tassels?” He asked when his brain started working again.

“What?” Tommy laughed. “You want me to wear nipple tassels when I answer the door?”

“Why not? I think they’ll look amazing on you!”

Tommy ignored the ridiculous suggestion and focused on kissing.

“Then how about wearing a wife beater? You don’t want to end up with a sea of freckles like me!”

Tommy kissed Adam’s arm one last time and sat down in his lap. “You know, I had to work hard to blend in. I only wore shirts with sleeves when I was human, so it took me a while to get comfortable wearing so less. It felt like everyone looked awesome while I was busy covering myself with wings. I even thought about moving to Late Falls where they wear much more, but early summer’s always been my favorite time of the year.”

Adam dropped his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I was selfish and insensitive.”

“It’s okay. You just love me so much,” Tommy teased as he patted Adam on the head.

“I do! I really do, Tommy. I don’t know what to do with myself. I thought I had it all figured out when I met Sauli. I was sure I’d never need to love anyone else ever again. It was the kind of relationship I had been waiting for. So when I broke up with him, I thought I wouldn’t get to love someone so fiercely again.”

Tommy listened in silence, giving Adam a chance to let it all out.

“Then you came around and I couldn’t remember what anyone else had felt like in my arms. I know ‘perfect’ is such a big word, but nobody has felt like you. Nobody has made me go batshit crazy like this. I’ve never been so terrified to lose someone. You are absolutely perfect for me and it kills me that I can’t tell everyone about us. I want both worlds to know that you love me. I want my fans to think of you when they think of me.”

Tommy nodded. Adam was out and proud. He was also outgoing and didn’t seem to be a natural when it came to keeping secrets. As a fan, he knew that Adam usually had a hard time trying not to spill any details about his upcoming albums.

Adam gave Tommy a soft smile and kissed him on the forehead. “You know what Hippocrates told me that day? He said I was in love. He said the love was rooted so deep in my heart that he couldn’t take it out. I didn’t believe him, but boy is he a great doctor…”

Tommy pulled Adam’s face closer and looked into his eyes. He wasn’t as good with words as Adam, but he could kiss. He wanted Adam to know that he felt the same, that Adam wasn’t the only one who had found someone perfect for him and suddenly had so much to lose.

Adam closed his eyes and kissed him back. He knew how lucky he was that Tommy had returned his feelings. He would’ve left with Freddie if he had been alone in this. It would’ve been too much to stay close to Tommy without being able to touch him.

“What do you say to a romantic dinner outside?” Tommy kissed Adam on the nose.

“Outside? You mean on the roof?”

“Haha, no, I meant at The Milky Way. It’s a nice restaurant not too far away. The main chef is French, of course.”

“Of course. There’s that saying, ‘Heaven is where the police are British, the cooks are French, the mechanics are German, the bedmates are Italian, and it’s all organized by the Swiss.’”

“Oh, really? Hahaha…”

“Yeah. And, ‘Hell is where the chefs are British, the mechanics are French, the lovers are Swiss, the police are German, and it’s all organized by the Italians.’”

“Ahahaha…”

“You didn’t have any Italian bedmates, did you?” Adam asked, just in case.

“I did actually. Once. He was good.”

Adam looked down at his arms. His skin hadn’t turned green yet. “Good? How good are we talking about? Better than me?”

“Haha, of course not. You’re the best.” Tommy played with Adam’s nipples.

“You know, I’ve been holding back a bit.” Adam moaned at the feel of Tommy’s fingers. “I didn’t want you to think I’m better at fucking than at singing. But I won’t hold back tonight! Tonight is the night!”

Tommy chuckled as Adam kept poking the air with his finger. “You have nothing to prove, babyboy. I meant it when I said you’re the best.”

“That’s very kind of you. But even if it’s true, I need to put more distance between me and the others. So when we come home from dinner, you’re going to tell me exactly what he did.”

“Oh, that’s going to take a while,” Tommy couldn’t help but tease. He couldn’t wait to see Adam up his game tonight.

 

When the sun was setting in its golden glory, Tommy was on the rainbow trail with Adam’s hand in his. While he was keeping an eye on their surroundings, Adam was drooling over the sunset. They were riding in the indigo lane today, wearing black angel pants and black bow ties. He had even bought Adam a black fedora to complete his outfit and pay his respects to his inner queen.

Adam had wanted to paint an ‘A’ on his chest, but it had reminded them of ‘The Scarlet Letter’. Then Adam had wanted the ‘A’ on his stomach, but he had felt like it was too risky. Someone could recognize the stylish letter from Adam’s hat in ‘Down the rabbit hole’. So Adam’s mark had found its place on his ass. He knew that Adam had deliberately made the top of the letter show above his pants. He didn’t mind it though; Adam was cute, being all territorial.

“I love this. Everything about this moment is beautiful.” Adam brought Tommy’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “The sunset’s even more amazing from here.”

Tommy winced. Adam had been forced to stay inside pretty much all the time. He hated to treat such a curious soul like a prisoner, but they had to be careful, especially given the growing attention around them. Last night, he had dreamed about Adam trapped in a cage in Hell because of his own sins. He could still hear his cries of help.

“Hey, what’s with the guilty look? You know I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for me, right?” Adam fit Tommy under his arm and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you.” Tommy hoped that those three words said it all.

“Hmm? What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” Adam’s eyes were full of mischief.

“I said, ‘I love you.’” Tommy poked Adam’s side with his elbow.

“I don’t know if it’s the hunger, but I didn’t catch it. Can you say that again?”

Tommy snorted and pulled Adam down for a kiss. It had to be short since they got off soon.

“Whoa… Is that The Milky Way?” Adam pointed at the dome ahead that was the size of a small stadium.

“Yep, that’s it.” Tommy led Adam safely off the trail.

“Oh my god… Look at all those colors!” Adam pointed at the glasses that reflected the colors of the setting sun. Glass buildings were his favorite.

“Those are one-way glasses. You can’t look in, but you can look out.” Tommy held Adam’s hand and headed to the restaurant. “Mike’s coach’s wife works here as a manager. We’ll get a table reserved for friends and families.”

“Fine by me.” Adam kissed Tommy’s cheek and put his long legs to good use.

He laughed when they reached the entrance. There was a sign on the door: NO FLYING UNLESS LEG ISSUES OR EMERGENCY.

His laughter was cut short when a pretty redhead flew out to greet them. She was wearing black nipple tassels and the ‘Today’s special’ was written on her body in fluorescent paint. He paid no attention to her words and checked out other waiters and waitresses as soon as they stepped inside. It seemed like only the serving angels were allowed to fly around and they all looked exceptionally delicious—to use a culinary term.

“How do you feel about blindfolds? See no evil.” He whispered into Tommy’s ear as their waitress showed them to their seats.

“But I only have eyes for you.”

Adam clutched at his heart. “Oh, Tommy Joe… Don’t make me blow you under the table.”

Tommy laughed and walked into the tent.

“Ahaha, you guys must be big on these semi-circular couch and round table combinations.” Adam sat next to Tommy as he thought about his living room.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to bring people together. We don’t like hard edges up here.”

“I see. I love it!”

Adam looked around while Tommy studied the menu. Each group of customers was in an Indian tent with a number on it. Based on their own tent, he imagined that people in all the others could also look out without anyone on the outside being able to look in. It was great for privacy and everyone’s head would be safe even if someone dropped their tray. Their tent was in a corner, so they could also look out the dome. He couldn’t have asked for better seats.

Tommy ordered them onion soup, a Niçoise salad, mussels with French fries, and a bottle of fruity wine. They had golden berries covered in chocolate and lots of kisses for dessert. Every time Adam smiled, his cheeks flushed red and he felt like a mess. Maybe the wine was stronger than he had thought.

On their way home, Tommy agreed that Adam was ready to ride the rainbow in the blue lane. Instead of riding it side to side, Adam let Tommy stand in front of him. He wrapped his hands around Tommy’s chest and smiled into the blond hair. It was a cloudy night with no moon in sight, but the rainbow glowed in the dark and the streetlights were filled with moonlight.

“Thanks, baby. I had a wonderful evening. Everything was magical.” Adam kissed Tommy’s hair that smelled like cherries.

“You’re welcome.” Tommy turned his head and kissed Adam’s shoulder. “Speaking of magic…”

Adam giggled as he watched Tommy borrow his fedora and rub it against his own stomach. Tommy was so cute in everything he did. And, when Tommy pulled a red rose out of the hat, he swore that he was the happiest soul in all worlds.

 

_Let yourself feel your heart wide open, knowing now that you hold the magic. -Debbie Ford_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for the late update! But it's probably going to be like this until the end of February. I'm swimming in the sea of work and I'm a slow writer. Thank you for your kind understanding :)
> 
> 2\. It's Adam's birthday today! :D Let's wish him all the health and happiness in the world <3


	11. The mysterious man with red wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thinks that they’re having a regular day in Heaven when he notices that Adam’s being evasive. He tracks down the reason and it somehow leads to a giant slumber party. At least, boredom isn’t his best friend anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the month-late update! February was a month of hell, but it's over now. I write for work as well (I'm a book translator) and there was only so much writing I could do in a day. Thank you for your understanding and the next chapter will be up much sooner <3

  
“Oww…”

Tommy opened his eyes when someone bit him on the leg. He yawned and looked down at the giant ball of freckles.

“You’re up!” Adam smiled and kissed Tommy on the knee.

“Well, it’s not exactly easy to sleep when someone’s biting you.” Tommy threw his legs in the air and groaned at all the love bites. How many of these were from last night and how many were from this morning?

“Nice view, baby.” Adam whistled as he ran his eyes from Tommy’s ankles all the way down his legs to the crack of his ass. “Too bad I can’t lick all that prettiness. I’ve just finished putting on some salve. But I can still lick _this_.”

Tommy moaned as his legs were placed over Adam’s shoulders. He didn’t think that he could ever get used to Adam’s blowjobs; he used a different combination of techniques each time to keep things interesting. He also thought about how passionately Adam had loved him throughout the night. It was a relief that he could still move and talk.

“You skipped your run this morning?” Tommy asked, wondering what time it was.

“No, I already ran and showered. Mike could somehow tell that I had a wonderful night.” Adam grinned and put Tommy’s dick back in his mouth.

“Really? How? Did you keep grinning like a fool?” Tommy let out a loud moan as Adam deepthroated him. He probably would’ve died of acute pleasure if he hadn’t been dead already. “Adam, I think I need a break…”

Adam pulled his mouth away.

“No! Not from you! From work…” Tommy panted.

“Why, Tommy Joe… Are you trying to spend more time with me?” Adam used his hand instead.

“Yes…” Tommy admitted as he thrust up into Adam’s hand. He was crazy about Adam and wanted to spend the rest of his stay totally wrapped around him. Adam only had 16 days left in Heaven.

“How many vacation days do you have?” Adam tightened his grip and enjoyed the sounds that spilled out of Tommy’s mouth.

“I have ten left…”

“So you’re going to be mine for ten whole days?” Adam teased Tommy’s slit with his thumb.

“Yes!” Tommy twisted with a cry.

“I think it’s a great idea then.” Adam caressed the fluttering wing with one hand and finished Tommy off with the other. What could they do for ten full days? He’d have to brainstorm for ideas.

“Can I borrow your apron today? Mine is in the washing cloud.” Tommy asked as he caught his breath. He thought about all the potential visitors that would get an eyeful if he didn’t cover himself.

“I’m sorry, baby. It says ‘Kiss the cook’. I don’t think I can handle any more filthy reds on your face!”

“Hahaha, I’ll just use a blanket then. No need to traumatize you.” Tommy peered at Adam’s crotch. Was he tired after his morning run or had he jerked off in the shower? Was the memory of lipstick on his cheek that much of a turn off? It was weird; Adam always got hard when he touched him intimately.

“Are you feeling okay?” Tommy sat up and put the back of his hand on Adam’s forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Adam smiled and got out of bed.

“Okay.” Tommy cocked his head at the evasive manner.

“I’ll get us some breakfast.” Adam wiped his hand with a tissue and walked out of the room.

Tommy blinked as he was left alone without a kiss. What was going on?

 

Tommy got a clue right after breakfast when Mike gave him a call. Adam had been talkative at the breakfast table, but it had only raised more suspicion.

“Hey, what’s up?” He held his cell phone to his ear with curiosity. Mike usually called him on the cloudline.

“We need to talk.”

“Okay. What’s with the serious tone?”

“Are you alone? Can he hear you?”

“Hang on.” Tommy got up and closed the door of his study. “Go on.”

“He didn’t want me to tell you, but something happened this morning.”

“So that’s why he was home early!”

“Yeah, I told him to get on my back and galloped all the way home. Maybe I overreacted, but I was worried that things might get messy.”

“Are you home now? I don’t feel safe talking on the phone.”

“Yeah, sneak out if you can. I’ll leave the kitty door open.”

Tommy snorted and hung up. By kitty door, Mike meant his bedroom window. He could see it from right here in his study. He had used it a couple of times to help Mike out when he had had a fan over that never wanted to leave. He would ruffle his own hair, get his pants a little lower, and yawn on his way out to the living room. It had been painful to call Mike ‘sweetheart’ and ask when he was coming back to bed, but he had thought of it as doing his angel duties.

He scribbled a note for Adam in case he came looking for him. He could never tell when his fruit break was.

_Dear babyboy,_

_I sneaked out through the window to stretch my wings. I didn’t want to disturb you when you were learning how to meditate. If anyone rings the doorbell, just ignore it. We have the curtains closed, so you’re safe. I love you so much more than you’ll ever know._

_XOXOXO TJR_

It was sappy, but he was sure that Adam would like it. An incurable romantic lived inside his boyfriend’s heart.

He opened the window and flew out before closing it behind his back. He was worried about what Mike had to say, but at least Adam hadn’t been hurt.

“Come on in.” Mike led Tommy inside and closed the window. “Ahhhck!”

Tommy jumped as Mike tried to claw his eyes out. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you have any sense of common decency? Just because we don’t wear much clothes doesn’t mean we’re forbidden to!”

Tommy looked down at himself. Oh, right… He had completely forgotten about the mess that his kissing monster had made.

“Coffee?” Mike asked as he wrapped his indecent neighbor in a fresh sheet.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Tommy waited in the living room, but his patience was running out. It showed in his wings and by the time Mike appeared, he was flying above the couch.

Mike laughed. “Take a seat. It’s not like he’s in imminent danger.”

Tommy sat down and nursed his cup of coffee. “I’m listening.”

“Someone approached us. He looked like a regular angel who wanted to shake hands with Adam. He had apparently heard him sing at the fishing place.”

Tommy winced. It had briefly crossed his mind that it could be dangerous to let Adam sing outside the house. He knew firsthand how powerful and irresistible Adam’s voice was. But this was Heaven and there were a lot of awesome voices around. Besides, they had taken precaution and had fished on a ridiculously remote cloud. “What happened?”

“Adam held out his hand and the guy took it with both hands. At first, things looked normal. But then I saw his left thumb slide up to Adam’s wrist. I got the feeling that he was looking for a pulse.”

Tommy nearly dropped his cup. “Why would he look for a pulse? Do you think he came from another Heaven?”

“I have no idea, but I didn’t stick around to find out. I pulled Adam hard and got him out of the handshake. We’d been jogging, so his pulse would’ve been stronger. One pulse could’ve tipped the guy off.”

Tommy wrapped his wings around him. While he had braced himself for the possibility of something like this happening, he was nowhere near ready to deal with this.

“I told the guy we were late for work and you know the rest. I know it would’ve looked mighty suspicious, but I thought it was better than giving him hard proof.”

“Of course! Thank you. What did he look like?”

Mike shrugged. “A bit like Bruce Willis? He had dark hair and red wings. He didn’t follow us though. I made Adam look back a few times. I also looked out the window for a while, but I didn’t see him or anyone else lurking around.”

Tommy nodded. “I should call Freddie and Terrance. But why did Adam want to hide this from me?”

“He didn’t want you to get worried?”

“But I need to know everything that’s going on, so I can protect him.”

“I know. I tried to convince him, but he was adamant.” At any other time, Mike would’ve joked how there was ‘Adam’ in the word ‘adamant’.

“Thanks for everything, Mike. I owe you big time.” Tommy finished his coffee and got up.

“Don’t mention it. I’m just a phone call away if you need anything.”

Tommy smiled and gave his friend a big hug. He had good people around him.

 

Tommy sneaked back into the study and handled the calls. Both Freddie and Terrance were coming right away.

“Adam?” He walked out to the living room, but Adam wasn’t there anymore.

“Adam? Where are you?” He tried not to panic. Adam was probably in the bathroom. But when he found both of the bathrooms empty, he thought that he had every reason to start freaking out.

“Adam!” He flew over to check the front door, but it was still locked from the inside. Had someone broken in through the study window? Had Bruce Willis managed to track Adam down?

“Tommy? Did you call me?”

Tommy whipped his head around. Adam was standing there, looking a little sweaty.

“Oof!” Adam had to take a step back as Tommy flew at full-speed and threw himself in his arms. Tommy’s hugs were always welcome, but this one didn’t feel right. “Baby, what’s going on? You’re shaking.”

“I thought they took you away. I thought you were in danger.” Tommy swallowed his tears as he thought about his dream where Adam had been kept in a cage in Hell.

“Who are _they_?” Adam ran his hand over Tommy’s back and settled down on the floor.

“Bruce Willis and his army of evil angels.” Tommy tightened his limbs around Adam.

“Ah, I see you talked to Mike.” Adam sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tommy breathed in Adam’s scent. He needed to feel that Adam was still here with him.

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you,” Adam spoke softly. “But don’t worry. Nothing happened and I decided to stop jogging. That’s why I was in the basement. You mentioned you had a stationary bike down there.”

“Next time, please leave me a note. Gosh, I was so scared…”

“I will! I’m sorry I got you worried. It won’t happen again.” Adam lifted Tommy’s chin and gave him a soothing kiss.

It was then that Tommy realized that he had no problem with Adam going down. Adam would be going home—to someplace safe where he had friends, family, and fans. Adam was still alive. He had a pulse and a beating heart. He belonged to the human world, far away from his dead self.

“Something got beamed over while you were out. You ordered new dispensers for our bathroom?”

Tommy couldn’t hide the smile at Adam’s choice of words. Yes, it was _their_ bathroom for now. “It’s a gift for you.”

“Really? But I’m happy with the Greek gods.”

“You’ll like these more. I’m sure of it.”

Tommy pulled Adam up with him and moved to the living room. The package was sitting on the coffee table. “Open it.”

Adam rubbed his hands in glee and attacked the wrapping paper. He’d normally be gentle, but he wanted to make Tommy laugh.

“Hahaha… I should give you gifts more often. These are custom-made, by the way.” Tommy kissed Adam’s cheek.

Adam stared at one of the dispensers in his hand. It looked just like Tommy. The unique hairdo, the pouty lips, and the slender body had been perfectly recreated. Little Tommy was standing naked and his dick was hard, curving slightly to the left just like the real one did.

“How do I get soap out of this?” He felt his cheeks heat at the raunchy gift.

“You need a shower, right? You’re a bit sweaty.” Tommy grinned and gathered the dispensers in his arms. “I’ll fill them up and you can find out.”

Adam groaned as he thought about filling Tommy up. These days, almost anything led to thoughts of his angel. Maybe he was getting a little obsessed with Tommy, but he remembered that it was a natural phase of love.

Tommy squeaked when Adam stopped him on his way and pulled him close. Adam’s kisses were always welcome, but this one was particularly hot. He shivered when he felt Adam get hard against his stomach; everything was back on track. He wished that he could join Adam in the shower, but he had visitors coming and it would be more fun for Adam to explore his gifts on his own.

Adam leaned against the bathroom wall and watched his boyfriend move about. He was going to miss these small, domestic moments. It felt like they were playing house before they’d be forced to grow up and face the real world.

“You’re not staying?” He asked when Tommy turned to leave.

“No, sorry. Freddie and Terrance are coming over to talk about what happened.” Tommy gave him a tentative smile. The last thing he wanted was to see Adam’s erection wilt, but he needed to give him the heads up about Freddie’s visit.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to rely on these mini Tommys here.” Adam gestured at the new dispensers.

“Have fun then. Don’t make me too jealous.” Tommy stole a quick kiss and left with an exaggerated sigh.

Adam turned on the shower and giggled. Tommy had such a naughty side. He just needed a quick spray, but Tommy had told him to have fun. He examined the shower gel dispenser and laughed. He had to twist one of Tommy’s nipples to get the gel out of his dick. The shampoo and conditioner dispensers were next. They both had Tommy holding his arms above his head with his legs bent so that his thighs touched his chest. He had to push a finger inside Tommy’s ass to get him to come.

‘What? There’s no lube dispenser?’ He groaned as he found himself horribly turned on. It wasn’t the gift itself that got him this hard; it was the thought behind it. To think that Tommy had come up with such exciting designs… To think that he had ordered naked miniatures of himself… To think that his cheeks had to have burned while making sure that they got all the details right…

He got some shower gel and wrapped his hand around his dick. He couldn’t even remember what he had jerked off to before he had met Tommy. Despite his short stay, he had plenty of images to choose from. He revisited the events of last night where Tommy hadn’t stopped writhing in bed. His hand sped up as he saw Tommy’s body glisten with sweat, looking delicious with his marks. He heard Tommy yell out his name, too gone to feel any kind of embarrassment.

“Oh, Tommy…”

He put his hand on the wall for support and thrust into his other hand. He pictured Tommy’s hole instead of his own fist. He loved how Tommy let him play with his hole afterwards. Tommy didn’t seem to find him weird no matter what he did and if that wasn’t unconditional love, he didn’t know what was. He thrust harder and thought about coming all over Tommy’s wings. He had actually done that last night and that memory was all he needed to come with a hoarse cry.

He sank to the floor and looked up at his gifts. He would have to ask Freddie if he could actually smuggle Tommy downstairs. He had never really felt like a sinner, but maybe this was why humans sinned.

 

A couple of hours later, Adam was sitting next to Tommy on the couch. He was delighted that the angels had let him sit in this time. He was probably present as a victim or a witness, but he liked to think that he had earned some respect. Freddie and Terrance looked unusually serious, but he couldn’t get his facial muscles to behave. He was far too pleased with Tommy wearing his T-shirt to cover the love bites. He had cut the back of the shirt to make room for the wings, but it was worth seeing his angel in something of his.

“Adam, if I could please get your attention…” Terrance waited for Adam to leave Tommy’s hand alone.

“Yes?” Adam did his best to look serious.

“You were the one who shook his hand. Did it feel like he wanted to harm you?”

Adam replayed the scene in his mind once more. He had replayed it a dozen times since the incident. “I think there was a certain glint in his eyes. It wasn’t hostility, but it wasn’t appreciation either. I think he was curious. I just don’t know why.”

Freddie rubbed his chin as he thought about the answer. Both Adam and Mike were stars who had plenty of experience being around people. Even though they had only had a few seconds to assess the guy, he believed in their instincts. “It’s a relief that he wasn’t hostile, but I still don’t like it.”

“Me neither,” Terrance agreed.

“Is it possible that he was one of those love hunters?” Tommy asked. “Maybe he was curious about our shiny roof and followed Adam to the fishing place. But he couldn’t approach him there because we were too many. So he waited for a better opportunity to find out what was so special about him.”

“What’s a love hunter?” Despite the situation, Adam was mesmerized by a new detail of Heaven.

“Some people aren’t satisfied with just getting bits of strong love,” Tommy explained. “They want to know who or what’s involved and how they could reproduce it.”

Adam remembered how Tommy had told him that love was pretty much the only thing that you couldn’t buy with angel points.

“It usually leads to heavy stalking,” Terrance added. “So it’s best if you cut it before it gets too far.”

Freddie nodded and twisted his moustache. “Whatever he wanted, the roof has attracted too much attention. It’s time to leave.”

“Leave where?” Adam grabbed Tommy’s hand again.

“Tommy mentioned he had 10 days of vacation left,” Terrance suggested.

“Excellent! You should take him around Heaven.” Freddie looked at Tommy. “Go through all the seasons with him. My treat.”

“For how long?” Tommy tried to calculate how many points it would cost Freddie.

“Ten days plus the weekends! Let’s see, that makes…” Freddie wasn’t afraid to count with his fingers. “Fourteen days in total! Perfect. By the time you get back, the roof would’ve faded.”

“And, we would’ve figured out a way to get Adam through the fogbow trail without getting caught,” Terrance added with hope.

“So this is like an evacuation and a goodbye trip altogether.” Adam caressed Tommy’s hand with a sad smile.

“It won’t feel like that once you get on the train,” Freddie reassured his boy. “And, when you pass Late Summers, you’re welcome to spend the night at my place.”

Everyone laughed at Adam sucking all the air into his lungs.

“Isaac should be able to get you a friends & family discount for the train,” Terrance reminded them. “And, Mike could kindly look after this place?”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to him.” Tommy made a mental note to bring back a decent gift for his neighbor while Adam decided to look at the bright side. Not only did he get to enjoy Tommy’s full attention for two weeks, but he also got to travel around Heaven. And, while he would never admit it out loud, the best part was that there wouldn’t be any Molly, Kelly or Jenny.

“So when do we leave?” He gave Freddie a big smile.

“The earlier, the better. How soon can you leave?” Freddie asked Tommy.

“I need to finish up some stuff for work, but Adam can help me pack.” Tommy glanced at Adam and got a kiss on his cheek.

“I can help you too,” Terrance offered.

“And, I can make arrangements for the hotels once you come up with a route.” Freddie twisted the other side of his moustache.

“The day after tomorrow then?” Tommy agreed that it was best to leave as soon as possible.

Freddie frowned. “Why not tomorrow evening? We’ll push it. Do you have a spare bedroom?”

“Yes, we do!” Adam answered. “Are you going to spend the night?”

Everyone laughed again at Adam’s hopeful voice.

“Yes, I am, son—if the kind host lets me, of course.” Freddie gave Tommy two thumbs up when he got a nod.

“If we need more manpower, I could ask Mike to come over,” Tommy suggested. “That way, Terrance can stay in his guest room if things go late into the night.”

“Okay, it’s settled then. Let’s get a map and work on what you guys would like to see.” Freddie grinned, pleased to see Adam’s eyes light up.

 

Adam yawned and kissed Tommy on the forehead. He loved how Tommy wrapped a wing around his stomach when they were about to sleep. He couldn’t think of anything that might feel cozier. By the sound of his breathing, he could tell that Tommy was almost asleep. A few more caresses would send him off to dreamland.

His day had started in fear and confusion, but it was about to end in comfort and excitement. The five of them had planned and sorted out all kinds of details until they had called it a night. Tommy had been in and out of the study while Freddie had been on and off the phone. Mike and Terrance had taken turns in patrolling and he had been in charge of ordering food and drinks. It had felt a bit like a giant slumber party and a bit like a special task force.

He and Tommy were leaving for Mid Summers in the evening and were planning to go through all the seasons until they reached Late Springs. He hadn’t even gotten to see much of Early Summers, but he was thrilled to explore other parts of Seventh Heaven. Having stayed home for most of the time, it was going to feel amazing to be outside all day.

His generous guardian angel had bought both of them enough clothes to fill two suitcases. They had taken advantage of virtual fitting rooms and he might’ve squeed a little too often while trying hundreds of clothes. Thankfully, there had been a ‘- wings’ option, so he hadn’t needed to spend the night sewing. He had also been heavily involved in picking clothes for Tommy, and seeing his angel in beautiful clothes had made him fall in love with him all over again.

“Don’t tell me you can’t sleep because Freddie’s in our guest room.” Tommy whispered. “Do you want to go watch him sleep?”

“Hahaha, no thanks. I’d rather watch _you_ sleep.” Adam pressed his lips against Tommy’s hair.

“You’d only watch?” Tommy folded his wings and brushed the front of Adam’s pants with his palm.

“I… I don’t know,” Adam stuttered.

“I wouldn’t mind you touching me here and there.” Tommy ran his hand down the muscular thigh and squeezed Adam’s knee.

“But I wouldn’t want to wake you up…” Adam hoped that guardian angels didn’t have a sixth sense that alerted them when their humans’ heart rate went off the charts.

“But it would be small touches I can barely feel. It’s not like you’re going to push _this_ inside me.” Tommy pushed his hand inside Adam’s pants and grabbed his dick.

“Oh my god, Tommy… You’re sure it’s absolutely soundproof in here?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to share your moans with anyone else.” Tommy drew out a long moan with a firm squeeze and a flick of his wrist.

“Please tell me this is going somewhere. You’ve spoiled me, baby! I don’t think a handjob is going to be enough right now!”

Tommy laughed and wriggled out of his pants. He pulled them from under the covers and threw them near the door. He laughed some more when Adam took a deep breath and dove under the covers. They could always sleep in and nap on the train.

 

_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. -Oscar Wilde_

 


	12. Tommy’s hard, memorable day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy thought that memorable events would start happening once they were on the train, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. He’s also not sure if he’s grateful or not for Adam’s creativity and imagination today.

  
Adam smiled as he woke up from a wonderful dream. He had successfully sneaked Tommy into his world. He had built higher walls around the house and had watched his angel fly around, safe from prying eyes. Tommy had taken interest in gardening and had done a marvelous job with his backyard. It had been so good that it had felt like he owned a small piece of the Garden of Eden. He laughed as he thought about how his name was Adam and how he had enjoyed a forbidden dream.

Rainbow covers did guarantee good dreams, he thought, until he remembered how Tommy had dreamed about him suffering in Hell. It hurt to think that Tommy’s anxiety had been strong enough to weaken the power of the rainbow. Where was Tommy anyway? He couldn’t feel the soft wing on his stomach or the warmth at his side.

He opened his eyes and faced Tommy’s side of the bed. There were a bunch of feathers stuck together and a note on Tommy’s pillow.

_Dear Sleeping Beauty,_

_If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m showering you with gifts. If they all seem to be aimed at your dick, it’s just a huge coincidence. Let me know how this one feels._

_XOXO TJR_

Adam sat up and picked up the feathery gift. It wasn’t anything elaborate like the dispensers and it looked like it was homemade. But it was made of Tommy’s feathers and that alone was enough to make him beam. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to do with it though. It wasn’t a cock cage and he couldn’t think of any other sex toy that looked like this.

He reread the note and decided to try it on. Tommy wanted to know how it felt and it was only polite to give him an answer. So he got up and took his pants off before kneeling on the bed. He moaned as he pushed his morning wood against the soft feathers. He had rubbed his dick against Tommy’s wings before, but this was a whole new experience. Maybe this was for his entertainment when Tommy wasn’t around.

He noticed that the bedroom door was ajar, but he didn’t want to leave the bed. He couldn’t hear anything, so maybe Freddie had left. The alarm clock on the nightstand told him that he had slept in and he didn’t mind Tommy hearing him. He pulled the strings and tightened the feathers around his dick. This reminded him of the day when Tommy had teased him with his feather.

He was moving diligently when a small gasp came from the doorway. Without turning his head, he could tell that it was Tommy. He waited a few seconds to see if Tommy was joining him, but he wasn’t. So he moved in a slower rhythm to keep the show going. He closed his eyes and enjoyed his gift. He had grown even harder with Tommy’s eyes on him.

He wondered if Tommy was getting hard, seeing him like this. He wanted to check, but it would probably stay in Tommy’s memories longer if he stuck to the show. It was all about creating good memories and Tommy needed them more than he did. It was always the ones who got left behind that suffered the most.

He thrust faster and threw his head back. It felt so good to surround himself with Tommy’s feathers. He moaned his head off as he thought about how sticky those feathers were going to get. That messy image tipped him over the edge and he shivered all the way through his orgasm.

“So did you enjoy the show?” He glanced at the doorway once he had ridden out the last waves of pleasure.

Tommy nodded as he took a step inside the room. “But that’s a cozy, Adam…” He put his hands on his cheeks.

“A cozy?” Adam looked down at the gift. “Like a tea cozy?”

“Yeah, it’s supposed to keep you warm. When we go to Winters! Oh, god…” Tommy put his face in his hands.

“Oh, I’ve never seen a dick cozy before.” Adam laughed and looked inside the cozy. “Um, do you think this is washable?”

“I don’t know! I’ll just make you a new one!” Tommy squeaked with red cheeks and flew away.

Adam laughed harder and tossed the cozy into the wastebasket. Given the way it had played out, this was going to stay in _both_ of their memories for a long time.

 

Adam’s good mood got threatened when the three minxketeers—Molly, Jenny, and Kelly—showed up within minutes of one another. But he had nothing to worry about since he had picked up meditating. Inner peace was just a thought away.

Tommy snorted as he headed for the door for the third time. His boyfriend was sitting in the middle of the living room in a lotus position. Adam had one of his feathers, a few strands of his own hair, and a bowl of water with glitter in front of him. It rather looked like Adam was about to perform a ritual, but what did he know about meditating?

He opened the door and greeted the visitor, “Hey, Kelly. Wow, you look hot today.”

Adam’s head snapped towards the door. He saw freshly dyed long pink hair and lots of glitter everywhere. Blasphemy! He huffed and poured more glitter into his bowl. You could never have too much inner strength.

“I wanted to give you this.” Kelly pulled out a necklace from her purse. “I got it for you.”

“Oh, really? Thanks!” Tommy held out his hand, but Kelly shook her head.

“Why don’t you try it on? I’d like to see if it’s too long or short so I could get it fixed.”

“Okay.” Tommy tried to turn around, but Kelly shook her head again.

“You don’t have to move. I got this.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around Tommy’s neck.

Adam’s eyes bulged out of his skull. What the hell was that intimate scene unfolding before his eyes? He barely stopped himself from screeching in horror as Kelly’s breasts pressed against Tommy’s chest. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started chanting a spell.

“Hey, isn’t meditation supposed to be quiet?” Tommy looked at his boyfriend.

“It’s called active meditation!” Adam chanted even louder.

“Is that a real thing?”

“It’s a new thing!”

“It looks more like black magic,” Kelly whispered as she put on the necklace.

“It probably is.” Tommy rubbed his face.

“I hope the spell isn’t for me.” Kelly laughed.

“It probably is.” Tommy cringed.

“Well, I better get going before I turn into a frog.” Kelly gave Tommy a big kiss on the cheek and waved at Adam who was glaring at her.

“Hmm, I think pink frogs are in these days. I’ve seen them at Gifts from God.”

“Haha, that’s great. But I think someone might try to cook me and eat my legs.” Kelly winked at Adam and blew him a kiss.

Tommy rolled his eyes as Adam forced a smile on his lips and waved back, purely out of politeness. But then, it seemed to hit him that Kelly was leaving since he was now waving his hand off with a genuine smile. His boyfriend was utterly impossible.

 

If Tommy had thought that this would be the end of his travail, he had been sadly mistaken. An hour later, he was talking to Mike in front of the house when his nipple got twisted. He looked down, but he didn’t see anything attached to his nipple. He shook off the strange feeling and asked Mike to look after his place when it happened again.

“Jesus Christ…” His jaw dropped as his nipple got twisted right in front of his eyes. This time, it was his left one. Whoever was doing this obviously wasn’t satisfied since he soon pinched both of them, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. He had an idea about what was causing this, but he had to see it with his own eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mike. I’ve got to go!” He flew inside the house and tore open the door of the master bath.

“Uh, I’m sorry, but I think we ran out of soap…” Adam wasn’t sure why he was apologizing, but Tommy looked pissed off.

“Wait here. I’ll go fetch some more. Just don’t touch… me.” Tommy pointed at the liquid soap dispenser and flew away.

Adam stood there, wondering what was going on. He didn’t understand. He thought that Tommy had ordered these dispensers for him to touch. What had changed? And, why were Tommy’s cheeks so flushed? Was Tommy that angry? But if he trusted his eyes, Tommy’s pupils were also dilated. He was turned on.

A ridiculous theory came to mind and he decided to put it to a test. If he had learned one thing in Heaven, it was not to rule out any possibility. So he lifted his hand and caressed the dispenser from head to toe. He heard a shriek and a thump from outside the door. Feeling encouraged, he bent down and licked the dispenser from bottom to top.

“Adam fucking Lambert!!”

Oops, there went Tommy’s angel points. He couldn’t help but smile when Tommy came back with an impressive hard-on. He could feel his own erection make an appearance as he stroked little Tommy’s dick with his finger.

“Stop…” Tommy gripped the doorknob and dropped the Greek goddess dispenser. He was starting to resent his thoughtful gifts.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Adam gave Tommy a filthy look and pinched the tip of little Tommy’s dick.

Tommy cried out and arched his back. This was so bizarre and exciting at the same time.

“I thought so.” Adam grinned like a devil. He abandoned the soap dispenser and pulled the one with shampoo off the wall. He licked little Tommy’s chest while pushing a finger in his ass. He made sure to block the tip of the dick so he wouldn’t waste any shampoo.

“Oh my fucking god…” Tommy shivered from head to toe as Adam slowly moved his finger. It almost felt as if the finger was actually inside him. He didn’t understand how or why this was happening, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Adam was going faster and the look that he got made him rub his dick against the door.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Adam wished that he had more pairs of eyes. He wanted to keep looking at Tommy’s face, but he also wanted to look at him humping the door. Tommy’s eyes were only half open and he looked a little confused, but that just made him harder.

Tommy yelped as Adam slapped mini Tommy on the ass. When Adam’s eyes lit up, he knew that it was coming again. But there was nothing he could do except leak more precome and thrust harder into the door. Being at Adam’s mercy like this was weirdly hot and he was close to the edge.

When Tommy started to make wind with his wings, Adam got down on his knees. He put down the dispenser and crooked his index finger. “Come here.”

Tommy took a few shaky steps and held onto Adam’s hair. The sight of his dick disappearing into Adam’s mouth made his breath catch in his throat. He loved everything about this moment; the trust he had in Adam that his raw reactions wouldn’t be mocked, the love Adam showed him by doing his best to please, and the pure connection they had that felt stronger with each new day.

“Adam!!” Tommy came with a cry when a real finger was pushed inside his ass. He hoped that he could get lots and lots of sex on their trip. He had wings, so he could afford not being able to walk. When Adam went back down, he would still get to hear his voice and see his face like any other fan. But he wouldn’t get to touch him or be touched by him, so he could use a whole lot of touches when there was still a chance.

“Do you think this is going to work downstairs as well?” Adam kissed Tommy’s stomach while fondling his ass.

“I don’t know why it’s working here in the first place.” Tommy pulled Adam up and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the cloudy tub.

“You mean it wasn’t supposed to happen? I thought it was an extra feature you forgot to tell me about!”

“Maybe _they_ forgot to tell me about it.” Tommy knelt between Adam’s legs and pulled out his dick.

“Do you think it was a one-time thing then? I can’t imagine someone forgetting to mention something like that.” Adam moaned and caressed Tommy’s hair. He didn’t mind not getting an answer; Tommy had far more important things to do with his mouth. He could always conduct a little experiment before they left for the trip. If it turned out to be a success, the dispensers were so coming with him. 

 

Much to his surprise, Adam didn’t feel any disappointment when his experiment failed. Quite the contrary. He considered what had happened earlier a small miracle. As far as he was concerned, it was proof that their connection had been powerful enough to seep into regular objects.

They had left the last bits of Tommy’s love hanging around their doorknob for Satan—with a note that read ‘TOUCH AND FACE SATAN’—and had just gotten inside the unicorn carriage that Freddie had sent over. Adam was grateful that his guardian angel was spoiling him; he got to experience Heaven to its fullest extent. He had never thought in a million years that he’d be sitting inside a giant antique pumpkin.

“Haha, I feel like Cinderella.” He ran his hand over the green plush seat.

“Oh, yeah? Did Satan’s friends come and braid your hair this morning?”

“Yes, they did! They wanted to braid yours too, but you were sleeping on your right side. They only had access to the shaved side of your head.”

Tommy laughed and helped Adam with the rosy seat belt.

“Oh, this is a seat belt! I thought it was part of the decoration.” Adam touched the roses that bloomed across his waist. “Whoa, are these real?”

“Yep. They wouldn’t be strong enough to hold you back if they were dead.” Tommy fastened his own seat belt.

“Wow, this is amazing.” Adam stroked the rose petals and appreciated the rosy scent in the air.

“You know, when Isaac and I went down to Hell, we took a carriage. It was led by a devil and his six hellhounds. They had seat belts that looked like bones.”

“Human bones?”

“Yeah. It was like a skeleton was hugging your waist from behind. But when the hellhounds stopped all of a sudden, the finger bones flew everywhere!”

“Hahaha… I guess if the seat belt worked, it wouldn’t be Hell.”

“Yeah, that’s what we thought too.”

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“Nah, I have great reflexes.” Tommy chuckled. “But Isaac got a tiny scratch on his leg and he whined about it for a whole week.”

“Aww… He’s coming to see us later, right?”

“Yeah.” Tommy opened a small drawer on the front wall and offered Adam the complimentary star candies.

“Thanks!” Adam munched on the candies and thought about all the things that Isaac had told him about his working environment. The most remarkable feature had been how the train had wings. But as he stepped out of the carriage after a short while, he wondered how Isaac had forgotten to mention that the local train station looked like a huge mushroom.

“The architect is a huge fan of The Smurfs,” Tommy explained as he tipped the coachman and shouldered his guitar case.

“Oh, cool! I loved how they were all shirtless.” Adam put on his new backpack and rolled his suitcase into the station. They seemed to be using the head of the mushroom as the main office. “So this is a real mushroom.”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s not a pretty, poisonous one. We wouldn’t want kids or animals to bite off the wall and get sick.”

Speaking of walls, Adam saw Smurf characters holding up different types of mushrooms on the wall to his left. You could also read about those mushrooms and learn the differences. There even seemed to be a place where they sold a variety of mushrooms with other types of food. This was a mushroom kingdom.

“How do you feel about a warm bowl of mushroom soup? We have over an hour left.” Tommy checked the tall Gargamel clock in the middle of the station.

“Oh my god, I’d love to! Did you read my mind?”

“No, I heard your stomach.” Tommy grinned. “Do you want to look around while I get the tickets?”

“Yeah, but do you think it’s safe here?”

“Well, I’ll be right over there if you need me.” Tommy pointed at the ticket office. “Use your lungs if something comes up, okay?”

Adam nodded and went straight to the area where there were two harp players. Ever since he had gone to a harp recital with Tommy, he had learned to appreciate the sounds of a harp. He hadn’t even seen a real harp in play in the human world, but it was pretty easy to spot one up here.

He didn’t recognize the music, but it was beautiful. It wasn’t just the music that was beautiful though. The looks on the angels’ faces told him that there was no place in Heaven they’d rather be. He knew that blissful feeling of performing on stage. There was no other feeling like it.

With the music in his ears, he allowed himself to look around. His eyes caught an angel wearing red pants and a red hat like Papa Smurf. The guy even had a grey beard which looked authentic. The station seemed to lend mushroom-shaped umbrellas for free and it looked like the angel was explaining to another angel that the umbrellas were light but big enough to cover fully spread wings.

“Hey, you want something with the soup? I think we could hear the harps from our table.” Tommy wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and kissed him on the shoulder.

“Ooh, let’s see what else they have then.” Adam took Tommy’s hand and hurried to the food cloud. Excitement required a lot of energy.

They sat down with a large bowl of mushroom cream soup, grilled chicken breast with Teriyaki sauce, and a couple of toasts. Tommy ordered beer while Adam tried the Forbidden Fruit smoothie.

“Whoa, is the smoothie that good?” Tommy asked when he saw overwhelming happiness in Adam’s eyes.

“It is. But that’s not why I’m so happy.” Adam fed Tommy a spoonful of soup. “Do you think I’m being ridiculous?”

“For what?” Tommy dipped a piece of toast in the soup and held it in front of Adam’s mouth.

“For being sappy. Thanks, baby.” Adam opened his mouth wide and let Tommy push in the toast. “We’re not even on the train yet and I already feel a bit like crying.”

“Well, you know what they say.” Tommy kissed Adam’s cheek. “The journey begins the moment you leave your doorstep.”

Adam smiled at those words. He was about to embark on a journey inside a journey and it seemed like he had the perfect companion. As he rubbed his rainbow sock against the cloudy floor, he realized that all of his senses were satisfied. His eyes were happy since he was looking at his angel and his ears were happy, thanks to the harps. His nose and mouth were also happy, thanks to the great food and drink. And, last but not least, his body was happy to feel the comfort of the couch and the softness of Tommy’s wing. Even though he had never fished on Cloud Nine before, he was pretty sure that he was on cloud nine right now.

 

“Good evening, Adam and his little bird from Hell.” Isaac waved at his friends who were stepping off the food cloud. His grin didn’t last long though as Tommy slapped his arm with his wing. “Ouch!”

“Sorry. Rogue wing alert.” Tommy slapped him again.

“Tell me God took off a hundred points! You just hit a loving friend!” Isaac rubbed his arm as if he had been hit by a dragon wing.

“See? This is the kind of whining I was talking about.” Tommy looked at Adam.

“Hahaha… But I thought you liked birds and Hell.”

“I do! I just don’t like being called little. And, by _him_ of all people!”

“Aww, but you’re adorable all tiny.” Adam pulled Tommy closer and kissed him on the forehead. “Listen, why don’t you guys catch up? I’ll go check out the men’s room and join you in a bit.”

“Catch up? I already know too much about his sad, little life,” Tommy whined and got another kiss on the nose.

“Ignore him and hand me your bags. We’ll be waiting right there.” Isaac pointed at a spot with benches not far from the restroom.

“Thanks, Isaac. And, did I mention that you look great in that uniform of yours?” The uniform was just a pair of light blue angel pants and a matching hat that read ‘Paradise Express’ on the front. But Isaac looked comfortable and confident in his uniform and that was what really mattered.

Adam walked into the men’s room as the sound of the angels bickering got smaller and smaller. A couple of angels said hi on their way out and he was soon left alone. Things worked the same as any heavenly restroom he had visited. The difference was that the faucets looked like mushrooms and the liquid soap dispensers looked like Gargamel’s cat. He chuckled as he pulled down the cat’s whiskers and got soap out of its mouth.

The door opened and closed, indicating that an angel had walked in. He looked up into the mirror and recognized the angel staring at him. It was _him_ —the mysterious man with red wings.

“Hey, don’t be afraid. I wish you no harm.” The angel held up his hands.

Adam thought about yelling for help, but he wasn’t sure if that was going to help. So he calmly finished washing his hands and turned around. “What do you want? You’ve been following me.”

“Yes, I have. I’m sorry. But I need to know if you’re like me.”

“Like you?”

“Yes.” The angel held out his wrist.

Adam did his best not to look surprised. Was this a test or a trap? Was the angel going to snatch his wrist if he reached out?

“You want proof, right? Put your fingers on my pulse and please tell me you have one too. I’ve been looking for fellow humans for months now.”

“Human? Are you saying you’re human?” Adam couldn’t believe his ears.

“Yes. And, someone’s going to figure out that the sign I put on the door is fake, so please hurry up.”

“I’m sorry.” Adam took a step towards the door. “I don’t know why you think I’m human, but I’m not.”

“Bullshit. I watched you sing at the fishing place. I wasn’t lying about that. I used to teach skydiving and I know it when I see someone breathe in. You weren’t just breathing out of habit. You actually sucked in air. If you haven’t noticed, souls up here don’t really need air.”

“But if you’re human, how come you have wings?” Adam found himself hoping that he had met another human.

“These are for show. I can’t move them. I dyed them bright red so nobody would look too closely. They’ll just assume I have fancy wings.”

“But aren’t they attached to your back?”

“Yeah, I got a wing transplant. I’m in love with a physicist and her best friend is a biologist.”

“Wait. If you got a transplant, does it mean you’re not going back downstairs?”

The guy looked confused. “Why would I want to go back? You have something good going down there?”

“Yeah, I do.” Adam gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Well, good for you. But I have no intention of going down and don’t even know how to. So if you change your mind, please give me a call. I’d love to have someone to talk to.”

Adam took the piece of paper from the guy’s hand. There was a name and a phone number scribbled on it. “Can I ask how you got here? Did you get fished up too?”

“No, I was skydiving. I usually go down when I jump out of the plane, but that day, I was going up. And, when I woke up, a woman with wings was busy apologizing. She said that her experiment had gone wrong and that a rain cloud had pulled me up like a giant magnet.”

Adam noticed that despite the huge smile on the guy’s face, his wings didn’t move at all. Tommy always fluttered the tips of his wings when he got excited.

_Knock-knock._

“Adam? Are you in there?”

“Yes! I’m coming!” Adam gave the guy a nod and hurried outside. There was no need for Tommy to see them together and be alarmed. He could explain everything on the train.

 

“So you haven’t actually felt his pulse,” Tommy pointed out.

“No, but…”

“Show me the note.” Tommy held out his hand.

Adam dug the note out of his pants pocket and handed it over. He watched as Tommy took a good look at it. For some reason, Tommy also felt the paper between his fingers and sniffed it before tearing it into pieces. “Jesus! What are you doing?”

“We don’t know who he really is and I don’t trust him. And, you don’t need a new friend when you’re going home soon.” Tommy opened the window of their private compartment and threw the pieces outside.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t think it would make you mad. I just wanted to have another option.” Adam closed the window.

“Another option? You’re going down. That’s final.” Tommy’s voice was quiet but firm.

“Okay, okay. I’ll scratch that option off my list.” Adam lifted his arm and invited Tommy to snuggle up to him. He didn’t want him to feel distressed.

“Thank you.” Tommy relaxed and wrapped his wings around his boyfriend. He’d rather be lonely and devastated than see Adam live a life of a fugitive.

“Anything for you, baby.” Adam kissed Tommy’s head and caressed his shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he knew the guy’s phone number by heart. “Why don’t you take a nap? You got up early this morning.”

Tommy yawned. Now that they were safely out of the neighborhood, a nap sounded like a good idea. “As long as you promise you won’t do anything stupid.”

“Stupid? Me? Such as going down on you on the train? You did say I was going down.” Adam giggled.

“Well, we do have the curtains drawn and I did lock the door…”

“You did? How meticulous of you.”

Tommy’s chuckle turned into a moan when Adam slid to the floor and settled between his legs. While he thought that Adam’s offer was terribly naughty, he couldn’t think of a better way to start their trip.

 

_Remember that great love and great achievements involve great risk. - Dalai Lama_


End file.
